Me dedique a perderte
by Haku1008
Summary: Contenido Yaoi; historia KuroxFye. Luego de 7 años de matrimonio las cosas entre Fye y su esposo comienzan a cambiar, la adversidad está tocando a su puerta ¿podrá su amor sobrevivir a las duras pruebas a las que hoy se ve sometido o los sentimientos cambiaran el rumbo de ambos? ¿Quién dijo que el amor era un sentimiento simple? ¿Quién decretó que el amor debía ser algo doloroso?
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

El elegante edificio se alzaba frente a él como una fiera a punto de devorarlo, realmente le costaba creer que estuviese paralizado por los nervios y, hasta cierto punto le parecía gracioso, debía de estar regalando una vista realmente curiosa para las personas que pasaban de largo por el lugar, se preguntaba cuál sería su reacción al ir caminando tranquilamente y de pronto ver a un hombre que lleva parado más de 10 minutos en el mismo lugar con un ramo de flores en la mano justo como está él, seguramente su primer pensamiento sería que esa persona esperaba a alguien, luego pensaría que quizá ese hombre se está muriendo de los nervios porque está a punto de confesarse a la persona que le gusta, es lo más seguro, pero nunca le pasaría por la cabeza lo que sucede en realidad.

Observó con cierta tristeza el ramo de curiosas y hermosas flores, no había elegido el convencional ramo de rosas pues no lo consideraba demasiado expresivo, las rosas se regalan tan seguido que son comunes en muchas ocasiones y él no quería que su detalle recayera en lo común, después de todo aquel era un acto completamente espontaneo, no celebraba una fecha en especial; ni un cumpleaños, ni un aniversario; era simplemente un intento que buscaba transmitir un sentimiento.

Lentamente las comisuras de sus labios formaron una sonrisa, aquel último pensamiento le había ayudado a decidirse. Con pasos seguros se encaminó hasta la recepción, saludando a todo el mundo con una radiante sonrisa mientras se encaminaba al elevador, no tuvo problemas para acceder al lugar, después de todo él era conocido por las personas que ahí trabajaban. Pulsó el botón que le llevaría a uno de los últimos pisos en dónde se encontraban las oficinas pertenecientes a los altos cargos de aquella empresa.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron dejando ver una elegante sala de espera en el centro, repartidos en lugares estratégicos había tres escritorios ocupados por una eficiente secretaria cada uno. Fue entonces que los nervios que había fingido ya no sentir volvieron a ser evidentes, volviéndose a untar de valor se dijo a sí mismo " _sólo un poco más_ " y se encaminó con andar ligero hasta una de las secretarias.

—Buenos días, Nozomi— Saludó con una amable sonrisa.

—¡Oh! Señor Fye, buenos días— la mujer de 40 años saludó con sincera alegría, desde que había conocido al joven rubio frente a ella le había parecido una persona muy agradable —Viene a ver a su esposo, me imagino.

—Así es, le eh traído un obsequio— dijo alegremente al tiempo que levantaba el ramo de flores.

—¡Son hermosas!— Declaró conmovida, el rubio lucía tan enamorado de su esposo, era una buena persona y bastante atractivo además, realmente no podía entender cómo es que… —Lo anuncio con su esposo.

—Sí, gracias.

La secretaria marcó el número de su jefe quien, cabe decirse, era el presidente de aquella prospera empresa.

—Señor Tatsuya, su esposo está aquí… así es señor… enseguida— colgó el teléfono y enseguida le dijo al rubio que podía pasar.

Se encaminó a la oficina de su esposo no sin antes agradecer a Nozomi. En la oficina su esposo revisaba varios papeles, su rostro era poco expresivo en esos momentos pero Fye sabía, por la manera en que su entrecejo se inclinaba ligeramente, que estaba estresado y molesto por algo.

—¡Hola, mi amor!— saludó efusivamente y caminó hasta quedar frente al escritorio.

—¿"Mi amor"?— levantó una ceja, apartando la mirada de los documentos para ver a su esposo de pie frente a él.

—Quizá prefieras "corazón"

—Ninguno de los dos— declaró secamente.

La sonrisa del rubio se suavizo, cuanto le amaba, se dijo así mismo, desde su personalidad hasta du físico, sus ojos rojos, el color canela de su piel y si cambiara algo de él, probablemente fuese únicamente su mal genio, aunque no puede negar que hay días en los que ama hasta ese pequeño defecto suyo….

—¿A qué viniste?— preguntó volviendo la vista a los documentos sobre su escritorio, pero no duró mucho en ello pues ante su visión de letras entintadas se interpuso el ramo de flores que Fye llevaba en la mano cuando entró y en el cual ni siquiera había reparado —¿Y esto?

—Son para ti ^^

—No me gustan tus juegos— declaró con un toque de frialdad.

—No es un juego.

—¿A no? Vienes hasta mi oficina cuando estoy tan atareado con asuntos que SÍ son importantes, entras sólo a hacerme perder el tiempo con tonterías ¿y no te parece eso un juego?— su inquisidora mirada volvió al rubio, para ese momento todo rastro de sonrisa en Fye había desaparecido.

—Yo…— desvió la mirada sin poder sostener la del moreno más de un segundo —No sabía que estabas tan ocupado.

—Claro ¿Cómo podrías saberlo? después de todo vengo al trabajo a perder el tiempo.

—…yo… no fue eso lo que quise decir…

La puerta de la oficina se abrió de repente.

—Señor, necesito los memorándum con urgencia— mencionó la voz de un chico detrás de Fye.

—Enseguida te los mando— respondió el moreno comenzando a rebuscar entre sus documentos.

La puerta volvió a cerrarse dejándoles solos de nuevo pero casi enseguida Kurogane marcó el intercomunicador para hablar con su secretaria y pedirle los mencionados memorándum.

—Si es todo a lo que has venido ya te puedes marchar— dijo sin mirarle, pero el tonó de molestia en su voz basto para desarmar al rubio una vez más.

—Lamento haberte molestado— murmuró a su esposo quien parecía ignorarle, dio un paso atrás dispuesto a marcharse pero recordó las flores que aun sostenía en su mano, observó el bonito arreglo con pesar antes de dejarlo sobre el escritorio del moreno, en un lugar donde no le estorbasen —Nos vemos en casa.

No esperó respuesta para dirigirse a la puerta, aunque tampoco recibió una. La secretaría del moreno entraba en aquel momento, el rubio se despidió de ella con una sonrisa y la mujer lo imitó para luego apresurarse a llevarle algunas carpetas a Kurogane.

El pesar en sus ojos era evidente, deseos de llorar le embargaron pero no quería mostrarse tan débil, después de todo ya se esperaba algo así.

—Señor Tatsuya— Un pelinegro de piel clara se acercó a donde él, sería apenas unos años menor que Fye pero su altura y su complexión eran muy similares —Disculpe mi grosería de hace un momento, entre tan apresurado que no lo salude.

—Noa, no te preocupes por eso, entiendo que tienen mucho trabajo— dijo intentando sonreír aunque fuese mínimamente pero no lo consiguió, la realidad era que quería irse de ahí de inmediato y lo más seguro era que sus expresiones corporales lo estuvieran delatando.

—Vino a ver a su esposo, es un gesto muy hermoso. Si tuviera una pareja me gustaría que fuese igual a usted.

—Yo…— Fye no sabía que decir o que pretexto utilizar para poder irse, no quería ser grosero con el chico, después de todo Noa era el asistente de Kurogane —Pues…

—Noa— Llamó la secretaria de Kurogane con firmeza —Los memorándum que solicitaste ya están listos.

—Sí, ahora voy. Bueno, nos vemos— Se despidió de Fye de amigable y respetuosa manera.

El rubio no perdió más tiempo y se apresuró hasta el elevador. Cubrió su rostro con una mano y apretó los ojos para retener sus lágrimas. Dolía. Cada vez que Kurogane lo trataba de aquella manera, dolía…

Respiró hondo y se apresuró a salir del edificio lo más a prisa que pudo.

Tenían 7 años de matrimonio.

¿Qué estaba haciendo mal?

¿Qué había ocurrido?

¿Cómo pasó aquel distanciamiento?

¿Dónde se ha ocultado el amor que una vez los unió?

No tenía respuestas, únicamente tenía algo en claro: él amaba a Kurogane de la misma manera y con la misma intensidad de hacía 7 años.

El moreno no siempre había sido tan duro y frio con él, hubo un tiempo en el que sus ojos le miraban con amor y ternura, en algún tiempo atrás Kurogane no lo habría descuidado por trabajo, ni lo trataría como recién lo había hecho, es por ello que Fye seguía intentándolo con él, se había propuesto recuperar a su esposo y no se rendiría hasta lograrlo.

Todos se habían marchado ya a sus casas, en aquel momento ella debía ser la única en aquel piso. Nozomi entró en la oficina de su jefe quién también ya se había marchado, la mujer se acercó hasta el escritorio y deposito ahí algunas carpetas para que mañana a primera hora su jefe las revisara, cuando se disponía a salir observó algo que llamó su atención…

Una mirada de pena adornó sus facciones.

Se acercó al bote de la basura y con sumo cuidado de no maltratarles sacó de ahí el hermoso ramo de flores, recuerda al instante lo feliz que el esposo de su jefe había llegado con ellas y después la mirada apagada de éste cuando se fue…

Con las flores en sus brazos salió de la oficina, pensando en que era un desperdicio que tan hermoso presente terminara entre la basura.


	2. Capítulo 2

_**ACLARACIONES:**_ _el nombre de Kuro en el fic es Kurogane Tatsuya y como su esposo Fye tiene el mismo apellido._

Capítulo 2

Observó la mesa vacía, únicamente él comía en el comedor de la casa y aunque éste no era muy grande se sentía realmente muy solo. Su mirada se posó en el lugar que debería estar ocupando Kurogane, hacía varias semanas que el moreno no llegaba a cenar.

Dio pequeños bocados antes de decirse así mismo que no tenía apetito. El silencio de la casa le parecía ensordecedor, ya debería de haberse acostumbrado pero, realmente no creía posible que alguien pudiera llegar a acostumbrarse a la soledad.

Recogió la mesa y lavó los trastos, luego fue a la sala en donde encendió el televisor, pero no pasó demasiado tiempo antes de hartarse y terminar apagándolo. Un libro, pensó dirigiéndose a su biblioteca personal, pero ninguno de sus libros llamó su atención, tal vez uno nuevo, se dijo así mismo, de aquella manera lograría distraerse. Con ese último pensamiento en mente salió de la casa, era bastante tarde pero si se apresuraba conseguiría encontrar alguna librería abierta.

¿Y si Kurogane llegaba y no lo encontraba? Tal vez preocuparía al moreno, pensó deteniendo sus pasos.

—Pero si él nunca llega temprano.

Era verdad, la hora de llegada de Kurogane era entre l de la madrugada, siempre tarde, creía que Fye no lo notaba pero en realidad sí lo hacía, siempre lo hacía.

—No importa dónde pases las horas, siempre y cuando regreses a mí.

Quizá fuese un pensamiento demasiado ingenuo, demasiado tonto, pero no importaba, al menos no para él, todo aquello era sólo temporal, su matrimonio atravesaba una crisis pero era algo natural, todo se resolvería, eso quería pensar.

" _La ignorancia es igual a felicidad_ " decían algunos mientras que, otros objetaban y declaraban que era imposible que la ignorancia pudiese llegar a ser felicidad, pero él lo sabía, la ignorancia era una felicidad artificial, pero felicidad a fin de cuentas, y él era, de alguna manera, un ignorante, y estaba bien con serlo, porque no quería conocer la respuesta a las preguntas que a diario le atormentaban.

¿Qué hace el moreno luego del trabajo? ¿A dónde va? ¿Por qué Kurogane continuaba mintiéndole con excusas absurdas? ¿A dejado de amarle? ¿Cuál es la razón de su cambio para con él? ¿Volverá a ser el mismo? ¿Es culpa suya acaso?

Mira su reflejo en el espejo retrovisor del auto, su aspecto le desagrada, hay unas muy visibles ojeras enmarcando sus ojos, además de que éstos se encontraban hinchados, de aquella manera no lograría reconquistarlo nunca, se dice así mismo sintiéndose molesto, porque de algún modo la culpa de lo que ocurría siempre recaía en él, muy a pesar de que sabía que las ojeras eran causa de las noches de desvelo esperando por que el moreno regresase de cualquiera que fuese el lugar en el que pasaba sus horas luego del trabajo, y que los ojos hinchados eran por el llanto que le daba luego de que Kurogane llegaba sigiloso, agotado y con olor a culpabilidad en la piel, mientras que él finge estar dormido, llorando silenciosamente para no llegar a molestarlo mientras duerme a su lado.

Condujo durante una hora buscando en los alrededores alguna librería pero no encontró ninguna abierta, así que para no hacer el viaje en vano decidió ir a _Sweet fantasy,_ el lugar donde vendían los postres más deliciosos de la ciudad, compraría muchos postres para llevar y luego los comería todos en casa hasta hartarse, sonaba algo divertido. Recordó que Kurogane solía llevarle un postre de _Sweet fantasy_ todos los días luego del trabajo, al menos eso durante sus primeros años de casados.

El moreno nunca ha sido muy romántico, pero siempre fue detallista con él, luego, aquellos pequeños y valiosos detalles se volvieron cada vez más distantes hasta que finalmente no quedo rastro alguno de ellos.

Estacionó y bajó del auto, estaba por entrar al _Sweet fantasy_ cuando le vio salir. Se trataba del asistente del moreno, su sonrisa alegre y jovial le recordaron a él mismo en un tiempo atrás, Noa llevaba en sus manos una pequeña cajita con el logo de la tienda, merengues, supuso. Platicaba amenamente con su acompañante, Fye quiso acercarse y saludar pero se detuvo al verlos besarse de una manera sinceramente envidiable ¿Hacia cuánto que a él no le besaban con tantas ganas, con tanto deseo? Vio la forma en que el acompañante de Noa pasó sus manos por la cadera y la espalda de éste ¡por todo lo eterno! las ganas los estaban derritiendo a ambos, era algo tan evidente, tan palpable. El rubio tiene que confesar que sufrió un escalofrío cuando el cuello de Noa fue abordado por aquella boca hambrienta y, por unos segundos se imaginó en el lugar del chico, realmente deseó desde lo más profundo ser él quien estuviera derritiéndose de placer entre aquellas fuertes manos, y no Noa.

—Aquí no— Escuchó decir a Noa con la voz convertida en un indecoroso gemido.

—Vámonos entonces— respondió el otro con voz ronca, era imposible disimular su deseo.

Ambos subieron entonces a un auto y se marcharon para hacer aquello que, únicamente el pudor les impidió realizar ahí mismo, y que no era difícil de imaginar…

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Fye para morir contra el pavimento, tuvo que cubrir su boca con una mano para no emitir un lastimero sollozo.

Odiaría aquel día por siempre, y lo recordaría como el día en el que se había sentido más miserable que nunca.

Ese, el día en el que había dejado de ser un ignorante, el día en el que había deseado y envidiado _**lo que era suyo**_ … lo recordaría siempre como el día en el que vio a su esposo besándose con otro, el día en que descubrió a Kurogane engañándole con Noa, su asistente.

—¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué, Kurogane?

No regresó a casa, pasó la noche encerrado en su auto, llorando dolorosamente. Puede que tuviera una idea de lo que en realidad pasaba, obviamente no se creía las juntas de improviso a las 10 de la noche y que se extendían hasta altas horas de la madrugada, sabía que Kurogane se había aburrido de su cuerpo, incluso quizá de su presencia, pero creyó que dándole su espacio todo mejoraría, supuso también que el moreno se "descargaba" sobre otra piel, en otros brazos, pero había pensado que contrataba sexo-servidores o algo por el estilo, nunca creyó ni imaginó siquiera la presencia de un amante… un amante que tenía cerca en el trabajo, ese mismo trabajo que le alejó de él y que le llevó a la boca de otra persona…

—Hasta lo llevas a los lugares a los que me llevabas a mí— sonrió con amarga ironía, ¿acaso al amante del moreno no le era suficiente con tenerlo a él que encima construía sus recuerdos sobre los suyos?

Nunca en su vida Fye se había sentido tan roto como en aquel en el que viera a su esposo deseando el cuerpo de otro…

¿Y ahora… qué seguía?...

... ¿Qué seguía ahora que ha descubierto la triste verdad?

¿Qué se supone que deba hacer ahora?

El amanecer le sorprendió despierto, los ojos le dolían al igual que la cabeza. No tenía lugar a dónde ir más que a casa, así que fue ahí a donde se dirigió. Apenas se adentró Kurogane le observó de manera sorprendida ¿acaso ni siquiera notó que el rubio no había pasado la noche en casa?

—Te ves deplorable— dijo con una evidente mueca de desagrado.

El rubio desvió la mirada, deseando ocultarse para que el moreno no tuviera que verlo así " _tan deplorable_ ".

—Como sea— Murmuró ajustando su corbata —Me voy al trabajo— anunció forzadamente y le pasó de largo.

—Kurogane— Llamó. El moreno se detuvo —… ¿Llegaras a cenar?

—... Tal vez no— dijo y se marchó.

—…..— Sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

De camino a su habitación se topó con su reflejo, realmente estaba deplorable, recordó a Noa; era joven, radiante, guapo; y se odió así mismo por permitirse lucir de aquella manera, odio las ojeras, los ojos hinchados y hasta se sintió más viejo; a pesar de saber que no lo era; por eso Kurogane ya no lo deseaba, por eso ya no le tocaba, por eso lo engañaba… Sintió tanta desesperación que su mano terminó por golpear el espejo del tocador rompiéndolo en el acto y cortándose la mano —¿¡Por qué!?

Los siguientes tres días no salió de la cama, no había probado bocado alguno tampoco y la mayor parte del tiempo la había pasado dormido.

—Fye… mierda… ¡Fye!

El grito de Kurogane le despertó alarmado, estaba muy cerca del rubio y éste se sintió desorientado.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó confundido.

—Eso pasa— dijo Kurogane, molesto al tiempo que señalaba hacia el tocador, luego con bruscos ademanes comenzó a hacerse el nudo de la corbata —dijiste que mandarías a remplazar el espejo y no lo has hecho.

—….— Observó el mueble sin espejo alguno, el otro había quedado roto y manchado de sangre por lo que lo había quitado y tirado por completo —Lo siento.

—¿Lo sientes? No tienes ninguna otra ocupación más que el cuidado de la casa y ni siquiera puedes hacerlo bien.

—En seguida llamare para que lo reparen.

—No, olvídalo, lo hare yo mismo— dijo molesto y salió rumbo al trabajo… al trabajo… con " _él_ ".

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, ignorando el ardor en la palma de su mano derecha, apenas si se había vendado para detener la hemorragia aquella vez luego de que golpeara el vidrio y luego de ello ni siquiera la había tratado…

—Kurogane— susurró a la nada antes de caer en el sopor del sueño —Yo aún te amo…


	3. Capítulo 3

_Capítulo dedicado para Kira ^u^ de nuevo muchas gracias._

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Capítulo 3

Despertó alarmado y asustado, las fuertes manos de Kurogane aún se aferraban a sus delgados brazos luego de que le moviera bruscamente para lograr arrancarlo del mundo de la inconciencia.

—¿Q-qué sucede?

—Eso debería preguntarlo yo— respondió Kurogane mientras lo soltaba —son las 02:00 de la tarde y sigues en la cama— le recriminó con molestia.

—¿Las 02:00? ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

—Esta mañana contrate a alguien para que reemplazara el espejo, le di la dirección para que viniera. El hombre ya ha venido a la casa dos veces tocando insistentemente sin obtener respuesta.

—L-lo siento

—Me ha llamado y eh tenido que salir del trabajo para venir a abrirle la puerta yo mismo.

Fye bajó la mirada completamente avergonzado, sabía lo mucho que molestaba al moreno el salir en horas de trabajo —Realmente lo lamento.

Kurogane no respondió nada, simplemente se limitó a salir del cuarto en busca del hombre que había contratado y al que había dejado esperando en la sala. Fye se apresuró a levantarse para ir tras él, una dolorosa e incómoda sensación de ardor en su mano llamó su atención, debía tratarse de la herida pero no le dio importancia.

El hombre tomó las medidas para el nuevo espejo y aseguró que volvería más tarde con el reemplazo. Un incómodo silencio se hizo entre ambos esposos apenas quedaron solos ¿En qué triste momento se habían vuelto tan desconocidos?

—Déjame ver qué es eso— pidió Kurogane tomando la mano vendada de Fye, entorno a la zona herida, por encima de la venda, se había hecho un tono amarillezco y desagradable. Con cuidado fue quitando los vendajes aunque el rubio quiso negarse e intentar apartarse.

Lo que el moreno encontró sorprendió al mismo Fye. La herida tenía un aspecto aún más terrible que cuando la había vendado y la piel alrededor tenía una coloración bastante fuera de lo normal, dándole un aspecto bastante asqueroso y alarmante.

—Mierda, se ha infectado ¡Rápido, hay que ir al médico!

—…— Bastante sorprendido el rubio simplemente accedió —me cambiare de ropa— dijo apresuradamente al recordar que aún llevaba puesto el pijama y corrió a cambiarse.

—¿Cómo te hiciste eso?— preguntó Kurogane una vez que ambos estuvieron en el auto y conducía rumbo a algún médico cercano.

—¿Eh? Fue… cuando limpiaba los rastros del espejo que rompí por accidente, fui algo torpe y…

—¿¡Qué!? De eso tiene bastantes días. Dime que al menos desinfectaste la herida.

—Al parecer no lo hice apropiadamente— murmuró quedito, no era un niño, sabía perfectamente lo que debió de haber hecho y que aun así no hizo, realmente no podía sentirse más estúpido.

—Evidentemente no, tiene un aspecto alarmante.

—…..

—¿Te duele?

—¿eh? ah, n-no… no mucho— mintió.

—Mierda ¿Qué sucede contigo?

Ante la pregunta Fye llevó su mirada hacia Kurogane, sus oídos no lo habían traicionado, realmente había podido identificar una nota de preocupación en la voz del moreno… Aún le importaba a Kurogane ¡Aún le importaba! el simple hecho de sentir que aún era apreciado por su esposo le trajo una cálida alegría que parecía brincarle salvajemente en el pecho, tuvo la sensación de que de un momento a otro lloraría de pura y sincera felicidad pero se contuvo lo mejor que pudo.

El médico que atendió al rubio le dio una tremenda reprimenda, la infección había alcanzado niveles casi peligrosos pero, afortunadamente, aún nada que no pudiera revertirse. La herida de Fye fue tratada debidamente y además tuvieron que inyectarle alguna dosis de algo que combatiría la infección que se había generado tras la nula atención del rubio hacia semejante herida que le atravesaba de tajo por toda la palma de la mano.

—La próxima vez no tomes algo así tan a la ligera— le dijo el moreno sin llegar a sonar como un regaño, suficiente había tenido Fye con los que el médico le había dado ya.

—Sí, no lo hare— dijo con más animo en la voz —K-Kuro

—¿Qué?

—Muchas gracias.

—¿Por qué agradeces?

—Por traerme, por preocuparte… por estar aquí… muchas gracias.

—… Es completamente normal que me preocupe por ti— dijo sin mirarle.

—Aun así, gracias— entonces le regaló una sincera y hermosa sonrisa, sus esperanzas volvían a la vida con esa muestra de interés de parte del moreno, no se rendiría sin pelear, lucharía por lo que es suyo, sí, iba a recuperar a su esposo por mucho que el camino fuese largo y difícil, lucharía hasta el final.

El teléfono del moreno comenzó a sonar y él se apresuró a sacarlo del bolsillo para contestar.

—Es de la oficina

—¡Espera! No contestes— pidió Fye.

—¿De qué hablas? Salí supuestamente sólo por unos cuantos minutos, eh tardado demasiado y los deberes deben haberse acumulado.

—Pero…

—… Diga— respondió el teléfono —…. para ello te deje a cargo… me retrase, mi esposo tuvo un accidente, nada grave, pero tuve que traerlo al médico.

En algún momento dado el moreno se alejó del rubio, no fue por mucho tiempo, habló algunas cosas que Fye no logró escuchar y luego colgó.

—Vamos, te llevare a casa, tengo que regresar al trabajo— dice sin mirarle, anticipando sus pasos de regreso al auto.

—…..— Todo el ánimo recién recobrado casi pareció desvanecerse de sus ojos, _casi_ , sonrió levemente y apresuró a alcanzar a su esposo —¿En verdad tienes que regresar tan pronto?

—Es obvio, ni siquiera debí de haber salido de la oficina para empezar.

—Pero es casi la hora de la comida. Podemos ir a comer juntos.

—¿Qué?

—Tú y yo. Después regresas al trabajo— dijo bajando la mirada, jugando con su ropa y sus manos, nervioso ante el posible rechazo.

—No puedo.

Ante sus palabras directas y frías sintió que iba a soltarse a llorar, sin embargo el ruido que soltó su estómago pareció adelantarse a todo, el rugido fue tan evidente que se sintió avergonzado, ahora que lo recordaba llevaba días sin comer. Intentó entonces fingir que no había ocurrido aquello, pero como burlándose o revelándose mejor dicho, su estómago volvió a protestar por alimento ahora con más fuerza. Su rostro enrojeció.

—Yo….

—¿¡Hace cuanto que no comes!?— soltó el moreno sorprendido, avergonzado, sin querer, un tanto más al pobre rubio —¿A dónde quieres ir a comer?

—¿¡eh!?— Le miró sorprendido, luego su rostro se ilumino de encantadora manera.

Terminaron yendo a un restaurante del centro, hacía tanto tiempo que no salían a comer juntos que Fye estaba muy emocionado. Ordenaron su comida y mientras esperaban a que sus órdenes llegaran un silencio incomodo comenzó a llenar el ambiente, por lo que el rubio se apresuró a romperlo con lo primero que vino a su mente.

—¿Quién llamó hace un rato? ¿Era Noa?

—Sí, era él— respondió el moreno con aparente indiferencia, Fye se sorprende de la facilidad con la que lo ha hecho, sin una pizca de nerviosismo, sin rastro alguno de culpabilidad.

—Ya veo— murmura sin saber qué otra cosa decir al respecto… —Oh, es verdad, se acerca la fecha de tu cumpleaños.

—Es verdad— dice sin emoción alguna.

—¿Cómo te gustaría celebrarlo ^^?

—No soy muy fanático de ello, lo sabes.

—¿"fanático"? ¡Es tu cumpleaños! Hagamos algo especial ^^ tal vez un viaje

—Tengo mucho trabajo, me es imposible viajar.

—Entonces otra cosa, mmm ¿Qué tal una cena? o quizá….— se interrumpe cuando sus órdenes llegan, agradecen al mesero y al rubio le es imposible resistirse por más tiempo así que empieza a comer de inmediato, prácticamente devorando la comida.

Kurogane le observa un poco sorprendido, pareciera que el rubio haya tenido mucho tiempo sin probar bocado, una parte de él tiene el deseo de preguntarle si se ha estado cuidando debidamente, pero otra parte también suya, le dice que el rubio tendría que haberlo estado haciendo y es precisamente esa parte quién gana, así que deja el tema de su esposo y se dispone a comer cuando su celular comienza a vibrar.

Es un mensaje proveniente de Noa. Lo lee y contesta, cuando levanta la mirada del móvil nota que los ojos del rubio están posados en él.

—Avise a la oficina que llegaría tarde— explica ¿o en realidad se justifica?, para el rubio resultan ser lo mismo.

—…. Sí.

Cuando la comida ha terminado (luego de que Fye repitiera porción como tres veces) Kurogane lo deja en casa y él regresa a la oficina, lo hacen justo a tiempo pues el señor que reemplazaría el espejo aparece con el repuesto.

—Muchas gracias— Fye despide al hombre y vuelve a quedar solo en casa. Suspira. Sin duda una ardua batalla lo esperaba.

08:42pm. Se despide de su secretaria y baja hasta el estacionamiento, hacía ya mucho que la mayoría de los empleados se habían retirado de sus respectivas jornadas laborales, incluido Noa. Al salir con el auto se despide del vigilante y toma camino rumbo a casa… o al menos es lo que pareciera. Se detiene frente a una pequeña cafetería, de ella sale Noa quien se apresura a subir al auto y lo saluda con un beso en los labios.

—Tardaste— le reclama el menor con un puchero.

—Lo siento, tuve que terminar unas cosas de último minuto. Pero ya estoy aquí.

—No puedo esperar, eh aguantado todo el día, no sabes cuánto te eh anhelado.

Sus bocas se unen en un beso más apasionado y largo que el anterior, al terminar ambos sonríen y el moreno vuelve a ponerse en marcha, su destino: el departamento de Noa.


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

Los últimos días, tal y como había estado sucediendo, Kurogane no regresó a casa hasta pasada la 01:00am debido a juntas de trabajo, trabajo atrasado, salidas con socios, era eso lo que normalmente le decía a Fye. Al menos a Kurogane aún le preocupaba darle una excusa, si se tomaba la molestia de inventar algo para que él no pensara otra cosa quería decir entonces que aún le importaba ¿Cierto? Así quería verlo el rubio.

El fin de semana, los pocos días cuando Kurogane no se ausentaba al trabajo, Fye había intentado que tuvieran sexo, no consiguió nada, más que, claro, sentirse tonto y muy avergonzado. El rubio dio sus mejores esfuerzos para seducirlo, le mostró sus ganas y su deseo, aún con todo esto Kurogane se mostró evasivo y, cuando el rubio insistió, el moreno se sintió irritado con él argumentando que estaba cansado y que sólo quería descansar. Al menos en aquellas noches ambos durmieron temprano.

Aún en contra de todo pronóstico el día lunes Fye despertó de muy buen humor, tenía cosas por hacer y apenas escuchó que Kurogane había salido de la casa él se levantó para darse un baño. Se esmeró en su arreglo y hasta se maquillo el rostro para disimular las ojeras. Se sonrió en el espejo y salió de la casa. Dentro de sus bolsillos yacía una lista de compras y de cosas por hacer, había anotado en ella todo lo que le sería necesario para organizar una fiesta de cumpleaños para el moreno, sí, sabía que a Kurogane la idea no le agradaría demasiado pero estaba seguro de que cuando viera todo lo que prepararía entonces se le pasaría y hasta se pondría feliz, el moreno podría pasar un grato momento y recibiría muchas felicitaciones y atenciones, una bonita manera de pasar su cumpleaños.

Fye comenzó sus compras, entusiasmado, de a poco los puntos en la lista comenzaron a ser tachados: bebidas, ingredientes para el pastel y postres, bocadillos, pensó además en cosas como serpentinas y gorritos pero estaba seguro de que a Kurogane aquellas cosas le parecerían demasiado infantiles, así que simplemente se limitó a llevar lo necesario para una fiesta un tanto "formal".

Suspiró y decidió tomar un taxi para regresar a casa y que le ayudara de pasó con todas las bolsas de las compras.

Sin dudas el último punto en la lista sería el más difícil de realizar. Desde el instante mismo en que había tomado la decisión de hacerle una fiesta al moreno había comenzado a llamar para hacer las invitaciones: amigos, conocidos, familiares del moreno… los últimos que faltaban en su lista de invitados, y a quienes aún a la fecha; luego de siete años de matrimonio con el moreno; continuaban provocándole cierto terror (realmente no encontraba otra palabra más apropiada) eran los padres y la hermana de Kurogane.

—Muchas gracias ^^ —despidió al taxista y entró en la casa. Observó el teléfono de la sala y casi al instante descartó la idea de llamarles, tenía que ir personalmente, no había otra opción. Apenas dejó las compras en la cocina se apresuró a volver a salir, sintiendo claramente que iba directo a la boca del lobo, de los lobos mejor dicho. Se reprendió así mismo por pensar de ese modo, después de todo ellos eran su familia ahora, los padres de la persona que amaba, no debía de pensar de otro modo de ellos, aun por mucho que tuviera motivos.

El camino le pareció terriblemente corto y largo a la vez, practico su respiración varias veces en un intento por relajarse pero los nervios aumentaban a cada segundo trascurrido. La casa de los padres del moreno era bastante amplia y lujosa, ubicada en uno de los mejores vecindarios de la ciudad.

Fue la madre de Kurogane quién le abrió la puerta, era una mujer refinada y muy bella, apenas lo vio le sonrió amablemente y le saludó cálidamente invitándolo a pasar. De acuerdo, tenía que admitir que la madre del moreno siempre le ha agradado y todo indicaba que él a ella, lo cual le hacía feliz y le daba más valor de estar ahí. Fye le habló de la fiesta que planeaba realizar y de que había ido para invitarles.

—Que hermoso detalle. ¡Oh! espera, llamare a mi esposo para que le digas personalmente.

—No, yo….— no tuvo tiempo de negarse pues la madre del moreno ya se había ido en busca de su esposo. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y quiso salir corriendo, no quería ver a su suegro.

—Miren qué tenemos aquí.

—Souma— saludó con indiferencia a su comentario.

—Hola, pequeño oportunista— saludó una chica de piel morena, cabello corto y negro. Souma era la hermana menor de Kurogane y por ende, cuñada de Fye —¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó la chica, cruzándose de brazos con evidente molestia.

El rubio suspiró, siempre era lo mismo con Souma, la chica siempre intentaba insultarlo y tratarlo de mala manera cada que se le presentaba la oportunidad, todo con el fin de hacerlo sentir mal pero era todo tan infantil que únicamente le provocaba molestia. Fye decidió no seguirle el juego así que no le respondió, cosa que irritó a Souma.

—¿Eres sordo acaso, eh? interesado

—Y tú una amargada— soltó por lo bajo, pero lo suficientemente audible para que la chica pudiese escucharle.

—¡Eres un…!— Souma detuvo sus insultos cuando escucharon los pasos de sus padres acercándose, sonrió.

—Señor Fuda— Saludó Fye formalmente apenas llegaron.

El padre de Kurogane le dirigió una mirada, no respondió el saludo, nunca lo hacía. Su rostro no ocultaba ni un poco la molestia que sentía y que el rubio podía percibir perfectamente, en silencio el señor Fuda tomó asiento en la sala, siendo seguido por su esposa quien se sentó al lado de Fye, por su parte Souma se sentó lo más alejada que pudo del rubio.

—Así que organizas una fiesta para Kurogane— Comenzó el mayor.

—S-sí, así es.

—¿Él lo sabe?

—Sí, claro que lo sabe.

—Ya veo.

—Tan sólo eh venido a invitarles, será en la casa y…

—… ¿Necesitas dinero?— le interrumpió el padre del moreno.

—¿A qué otra cosa vendría?— murmuró Souma.

¿Por qué para ellos dos siempre se trataba de dinero? Oh, es verdad, porque creían ciegamente que él se había casado con Kurogane únicamente por esa razón: su dinero.

—N-no…. no necesito dinero.

—¿Entonces? ¿Pretendes hacer una fiesta para mi hermano con el dinero de mi hermano?— preguntó Souma con desaprobación.

Cada cierto tiempo Kurogane le depositaba dinero a su cuenta, era, en palabras del propio Kurogane, para que se comprara lo que él necesitase o quisiera, ya sea ropa, zapatos o alguna otra clase de lujos, era para que lo emplease como quisiera gastarlo, pero en realidad era sí, dinero de Kurogane —Sí, eso hice— responde quedamente sintiéndose muy estúpido, la familia del moreno, o al menos su suegro y Souma, siempre lograban hacerlo sentir de esa manera.

—Vamos, Souma, trae mi chequera— Fuda indicó a su hija, luego se volvió hacia Fye —Te daré lo suficiente para pagar esa fiesta.

—No es neces…

—… Sí, lo es— le interrumpió de manera seria y fría.

Fye no dijo nada, se sentía humillado y su humillación fue un hecho cuando recibió el cheque que le dio su suegro, como si en verdad sólo hubiese ido ahí para pedir dinero. Luego de aquello rechazó la invitación de Akiko; su suegra; para quedarse a cenar, se despidió apresuradamente y salió de ahí lo más pronto que pudo.

Rompió el cheque apenas salir lejos de la mirada de la familia de Kurogane y regresó a casa.

Para la familia del moreno, él nunca sería suficientemente bueno para éste, ni siquiera mínimamente bueno, luego de tanto tiempo de escenas muy parecidas a esta debería estar acostumbrado, pero es que ellos realmente se esforzaban por hacérselo recordar de maneras cada vez más innovadoras haciéndole imposible el no sentirse siempre de la misma manera.

Aquella noche el moreno llegó tarde de nuevo, a diferencia de las otras veces Fye lo esperaba despierto, bueno, en realidad siempre le esperaba despierto, pero esta vez lo hizo evidente para Kurogane quién se mostró muy sorprendido por ello.

—Llegas tarde— mencionó Fye con una sonrisa, dejando sobre su regazo el libro que hasta entonces había estado leyendo.

—Yo… am… tuve una reunión y…

—… se extendió demasiado ¿eh?— terminó la frase por él.

Kurogane se limitó a asentir al tiempo que comenzaba a quitarse la ropa lentamente, retrasando el acto con tal intensión, entonces Fye se preguntó qué sería aquello que intentaba ocultar ¿alguna marca, un chupetón, o quizá rasguños en la espalda?

—¿Por qué sigues despierto?

—Tenía un poco de insomnio— respondió con calma, en ningún momento había perdido la sonrisa con la que había recibido al moreno —y además quería decirte algo.

—¿y eso sería…?— detuvo su acción de desvestirse para centrar la atención en su esposo.

—Tu cumpleaños.

—¿Mi cumpleaños? Oh, es verdad— dijo recién recordando ese suceso.

— ^^ organice una fiesta.

—Fye no, no quiero una fiesta.

—Pues tendrás una, porque ya hice las invitaciones y todos confirmaron ya su asistencia.

—¿Qué hiciste qué?— preguntó con disgusto.

—Tu padre también confirmó ya.

—….— Su expresión se tornó molesta, pero parecía tener cero efecto en el rubio.

—Comenzará a las 08:00pm así que avisa en la oficina que saldrás temprano ese día.

—¿Por qué haces esto?— preguntó Kurogane de manera seria.

—Vamos, Kuro, no seas amargado, será divertido.

—¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué dispones de mi tiempo como se te venga en gana sin avisarme siquiera con anticipación?

—¿De qué te sirve ser el jefe sino puedes disponer de un poco de tú tiempo de vez en cuando?

—¿No lo entiendes?— preguntó molesto —tengo compromisos que cumplir, dirijo la compañía y no es un asunto fácil, ni mucho menos un juego.

—Sé que te estás esforzando demasiado para complacer las expectativas de tu padre, por eso mismo, un día de descanso no te vendrá mal, además tu padre ya lo sabe. Y ni siquiera te tomaras el día entero.

—¡Ah! ¿Cómo espero que lo entiendas?— soltó frustrado.

—¿Qué?— dijo desconcertado, fue entonces que se borró su sonrisa, el moreno le miró confundido por lo que explicó —aquello, lo que dijiste recién.

—¿Qué dije?

—" _Cómo espero que lo entiendas_ "

—¿…..?

—Como si pensaras que yo soy demasiado idiota o estúpido como para entenderlo ¿Es eso lo que quisiste decir?

—No, eso no fue lo que quise decir— se arrepiente de sus palabras pero no hay forma de rebobinar el tiempo y evitar soltarlas.

—…. yo…. yo no tuve una familia que me heredara el manejo de una importante empresa, hm, ni siquiera tuve una familia, así que probablemente no, no lo entiendo.

—Fye…

—… es tarde, buenas noches— dice de prisa y apaga la luz, recostándose y dándole la espalda. Sus lágrimas descienden silenciosas y dolorosas, había sido demasiado para un mismo día, mañana sería uno nuevo y probablemente mucho mejor, pero, por ahora… cerró los ojos intentando dormir forzadamente y que de esa manera pudiera detener su llanto, percibió entonces como Kurogane se acostaba y también le daba la espalda….


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

El día de la fiesta había llegado, al final Kurogane había terminado aceptando, después de todo sería muy descortés des-invitar a sus amigos y familiares cuando faltaba un día para la fiesta, de modo que organizo los pendientes con ayuda de su secretaria y todo quedo preparado para que puntualmente pudiera ir a casa a las 08:00pm.

Por su parte Fye también tenía todo listo para la velada; la comida, bebidas, el pastel y además había mandado preparar algunos bocadillos para la ocasión.

Llegada la hora acordada los invitados comenzaron a llegar, Fye era un excelente anfitrión, de ello nadie tenía duda alguna, y de esa manera, poco a poco todos los invitados habían llegado, incluidos los padres del moreno y claro, su hermana, Souma.

—Esto es lo último— dijo la secretaria del moreno al tiempo que sonreía satisfecha, habían acabado los pendientes justo a tiempo para que su jefe pudiera marcharse a casa.

—Gracias, Nozomi— dijo Kurogane antes de que su secretaría se retirara de su oficina. Arregló un poco su escritorio y se preparó para marcharse directo a casa.

—¿Se puede?— preguntó Noa alegremente.

—Ya estás adentro— respondió el moreno, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo.

Noa caminó hasta donde él, sentándose sobre su escritorio con total naturalidad —¿Vamos ir a celebrar?— preguntó con coquetería cargada en la voz y en los gestos.

—Fye organizó una fiesta para mí, creí habértelo dicho.

—¿Lo hiciste? Debí de haberlo olvidado— comentó distraídamente.

—Bueno, te lo recuerdo ahora— Kurogane se acomodó el saco de su traje y se dispuso a pasar al menor de largo.

—¡Espera!— Noa le tomó del brazo —No me hagas esto, al menos abre el regalo que prepare para ti.

—¿A sí? ¿Y dónde está ese regalo?

—Pues…— sonrió sugerentemente al tiempo que abría las piernas y jugaba con los botones de su camisa casi inocentemente —prepare también algunos juguetes en mi departamento.

—Mmm es una lástima— dijo acercando sus labios a los ajenos peligrosamente, sin embargo no llegó a rosarlos siquiera —tendrán que esperar— declaró secamente y se alejó de él.

—Por favor ¿Qué tanto te puede tomar abrir mi regalo? Seremos rápidos ¿Vale?

—…

—Una ronda rapidísima y ya.

—… bueno, sería realmente una lástima no ver lo que preparaste.

Noa sonrió emocionado, bajó del escritorio y dejo un beso fugas en los labios del moreno —Te espero en el estacionamiento.

oOoOoOoOo

La fiesta iba de maravilla, sus invitados la estaban pasando bien y amenamente, incluso el padre de Kurogane parecía estar disfrutando mientras platicaba con algunos de los mejores amigos de Kurogane, quienes también eran empresarios.

Fye sonrió distraídamente a lo dicho por alguien mientras veía disimuladamente su reloj.

—¿Alguien quiere más vino?— ofreció el rubio mientras se levantaba de su lugar en la sala.

—Yo por favor.

—Yo también, Fye— pidió uno de los amigos del moreno.

—¿Quieres ayuda?— preguntó su suegra amablemente, el rubio negó y le dijo que no había problema.

Fue hasta la cocina en busca de más bebidas, o ese fue el pretexto, miró una vez más el reloj, 08:35pm ya debería de haber llegado. Marcó a la oficina del moreno, fue Nozomi quien le respondió.

—Señor Fye— saludó la mujer alegremente —¿Sucede algo?— preguntó, la respuesta que le dio el rubio hizo que la sonrisa en su rostro desapareciera, siendo reemplazada por una mirada que se tornaba cada vez más compasiva —El señor Tatsuya…— observó la hora en su computadora, hacia bastante tiempo que su jefe se había marchado, recordó entonces que el moreno había salido al mismo tiempo que Noa —Nos retrasamos con algunos papeleos, lo lamento mucho, pero justo acaba de salir, así que supongo que no tardara demasiado en llegar.

—Muchas gracias, lamento las molestias, Nozomi— Fye se despidió sintiéndose más aliviado, en ese caso el moreno no tardaría en llegar a casa. Con ánimos renovados salió a seguir atendiendo a los invitados.

oOoOoOoOo

Las copas de champán chocaron delicadamente antes de que se bebieran su contenido.

—Tengo que irme— declaró Kurogane.

—No, aún no— Pidió Noa robándole un beso, ambos se encontraban desnudos, enredados entre las sabanas rojas del menor —Quédate un poco más— volvió a pedir antes de morder levemente el labio inferior del moreno.

—No puedo quedarme.

—Claro que puedes. No lo niegues: no estás conforme. _Aún tienes ganas de mí_ — recostó su cuerpo con grácil delicadeza — _y yo aún tengo ganas de ti_ — se ofreció cual sacrificio con los ojos brillando en deseo —anda, destrózame.

oOoOoOoOo

—¿Por qué tarda tanto ese hombre?— preguntó uno de los amigos del moreno.

—Seguro se quedó trabajando— respondió otro, conociendo el carácter tan responsable y estricto de su amigo para consigo mismo desde tiempos inmemoriales.

—¿Y si le pasó algo?— preguntó alguien.

—Llamare a su oficina— se adelantó a decir Fye poniéndose de pie, tomó el teléfono de la sala y salió al pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones para poder tener un poco de privacidad. Buscó la hora una vez más 09:51pm. No llamó a la oficina pues sabía que el moreno ya no se encontraba ahí, así que marcó directamente al celular de Kurogane….

En la sala del departamento de Noa, donde los sonidos que podían escucharse eran gemidos y jadeos, comenzó a sonar también el tono de una llamada a la que nadie presto atención…..

El teléfono timbró hasta que la llamada fue finalizada automáticamente, Fye volvió a insistir.

—Contesta, contesta— murmuraba bajito —que no sea lo que estoy pensando— suplicó. De nueva cuenta su llamada no fue respondida…

El rubio volvió a la sala con los invitados, tuvo que inventarles que Kurogane se había retrasado debido a un inconveniente en el trabajo pero que seguramente pronto estaría ahí. Como tenían ya bastante tiempo esperando al moreno sin señales de éste, pasando la velada entre bebidas y bocadillos, Fye les ofreció que pasaran a comer la cena de una vez, pero todos se negaron, optando por esperar a que el festejado llegase y entonces poder hacerlo todos juntos.

El tiempo siguió pasando y fue entonces que poco a poco los invitados comenzaron a retirarse, argumentando compromisos o pendientes. Los amigos de Kurogane, quienes más conocían al rubio, intentaron animarle, diciéndole que en ocasiones ocurrían inconvenientes como ese en las empresas tan grandes como la que manejaba Kurogane, Fye agradecía internamente el gesto pero ninguna de sus palabras le ayudo a sentirse mejor ni un poco.

Llegadas las 11:40pm los únicos en casa eran los padres del moreno y su hermana.

—¿Kurogane sabía de la fiesta?— preguntó su suegro rompiendo con el incómodo silencio que los envolvía a los cuatro —¿no habrás intentado hacerle una fiesta sorpresa sin prever que algo así podía pasar?

—… le avise con anticipación al igual que a todos— respondió Fye monótonamente sin mirar a ninguno de los presentes.

—Bueno, estas cosas pasan, cuando hay emergencias uno no puede hacer nada— comentó de nuevo su suegro —mi hijo es muy profesional en ese sentido— dijo y Fye tuvo que reprimir la risa amarga que aquel comentario le provocaba, si supiera en realidad la clase de "emergencia" que estaba atendiendo su hijo —pero no espero que lo comprendas.

Apretó las manos, de nuevo ese comentario. Sin poder contenerse dirigió una fría mirada al mayor pero éste no se inmuto ni por un momento.

—¿Qué va a entender? Seguramente cree que el dinero que se gasta crece en los árboles— mencionó Souma —Como no hace nada para ganarlo.

—¡Souma!— la reprendió su madre por aquel comentario.

—Perdón, me disculpo. Después de todo Fye sí se esfuerza por conseguir el dinero de mi hermano, sólo que él lo hace de _otras maneras._

—¡Souma! No voy a volver a repetírtelo— dijo Akiko molesta.

—Yo eh intentado trabajar, pero tu hermano es quién se niega a que lo haga— se defendió el rubio.

—¿Y de qué vas a trabajar?— preguntó el padre del moreno con sorna en la voz —Kurogane tiene un gran puesto que ha ganado con esfuerzo y dedicación, no querrás dejarlo en vergüenza trabajando como un simple mesero— soltó con reproche.

Los ojos de Fye se humedecieron, tener que guardarle respeto a alguien que no lo merecía realmente costaba demasiado esfuerzo.

—Por favor basta— Akiko tuvo que volver a intervenir.

—Es demasiado tarde, creo que ya deberían retirarse.

—¿Pero cómo te atreves?— preguntó el padre del moreno completamente indignado.

—Váyanse, por favor— pidió firmemente, conteniendo su llanto para no llorar frente a ellos, si bien la familia del moreno siempre lo habían tratado de aquella manera, siempre había podido soportarlo porque tenía a Kurogane a su lado, tenía su amor, pero ¿Y ahora? ¿Ahora qué tenía?... Nada.

—No debimos haber venido para empezar—Soltó Souma mientras tomaba sus cosas.

—Nunca entenderé que pudo haber visto Kurogane en ti, eres tan simple y vulgar— soltó el mayor antes de salir molesto.

El rubio no pudo contenerse más y dos lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, pero fingió para sí mismo que no era así.

—Fye— la madre del moreno quiso ir con él y abrazarle pero fue detenida por su hija.

—Ya lo escuchaste, quiere que nos vayamos.

De esa manera se fueron dejándole solo… entonces el rubio se desmoronó, su llanto lastimero inundo la habitación sin que nadie le escuchara, su cuerpo se estremecía entre espasmos mientras sollozaba, algo dentro suyo estaba roto y ese algo dolía demasiado.

¿Por qué Kurogane le hacía aquello? Se preguntaba y el eco del silencio que se producía en respuesta era demasiado tortuoso, aún así la pregunta volvía a repetirse en su cabeza una y otra vez, desconociendo la respuesta pero creando varias posibles conjeturas a la vez, a ese paso no le sorprendería en lo más mínimo perder la cordura.

Sus lastimeros sollozos se postergaron por mucho tiempo y, aunque el llanto cesó, no fue así con el dolor que sentía. Revisó su celular, para aquella hora era en la que normalmente Kurogane regresaba a casa, pero no lo había hecho, una terrible posibilidad le golpeó de pronto ¿y si le había pasado algo? con angustia espero un poco más a que el moreno regresará, muy pendiente del teléfono de la casa, hasta que finalmente no pudo soportar más la incertidumbre y volvió a marcar al celular del moreno.

Un timbre… dos… tres… cuatro timbres…

No llegó un quintó, el moreno había tomado su llamada.

—¡Kurogane!— llamó con alivió —estaba preocupado por ti ¿dónde… en dónde estás?

—…..

—¿Kurogane?

—….

—¿Ku….?— calló de súbito mientras sus ojos se abrían —….— aquel no era…. Kurogane. Fye se mantuvo en silencio y del otro lado igual, pero luego se oyó movimiento, la persona del otro lado se movía de lugar, hubo más movimiento y luego simplemente más silencio….

Escuchó algo en el fondo que no pudo identificar, pero el sonido fue tornándose más y más claro, eran gemidos que él reconocía muy bien, tiempo atrás él también le había arrancado gemidos similares a esa persona.

—mnngh, creí que ya habías quedado satisfecho—murmuró un adormilado Kurogane entre gemidos.

—….

—Si así lo quieres— dijo la voz del moreno ahora más clara y despierta, entonces los ruidos comenzaron a tornarse obvios, más gemidos, el rose y el golpeteo de ambos cuerpos, el placer que ambos sentían y que se les escapaba en guturales sonidos.

—…..— Con lentitud bajo su mano, apartando el celular de su oreja, su mirada se perdió en la nada mientras nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a descender una vez más por sus mejillas, con monotonía colgó el teléfono y éste terminó resbalando de su mano, no le importó en lo más mínimo, su mirada continuaba perdida y un trozo de su alma también lo estaba.

Mira la mesa puesta para la cena, aquella que no fue servida. Observa el pastel, ese que había hecho pensando únicamente en él. Ve los regalos que habían traído sus invitados a la velada que ni siquiera se había llevado a cabo. Y finalmente su mirada llega a las muchas bebidas que había comprado para festejar y brindar con los invitados… con él…

…..pero él no estaba ahí…

… ni había nadie más….

Estaba solo y no había nada que celebrar.

Tomó una de las botellas y comenzó a tomar, tragos pequeños al principio, pero de poco las bebidas comenzaron a ir desapareciendo, tanto así que llego el punto en que las bebidas le fueron insuficientes. Cuando únicamente le sobrevivía una sola botella se sentó a la mesa, colocando con parsimonia cada velita en el pastel y encendiéndolas todas una vez que hubo finalizado.

Cerró los ojos y pidió un deseo… sopló las velas y todas se apagaron al instante.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Kurogane— dijo reflejando entre la embriaguez, toda su tristeza y su dolor…

Sonrió.

—Pero vamos, esto es una fiesta. Queridos suegros que alegría que aceptaran venir— dijo mientras observaba algunos de los lugares vacíos en la mesa —permítanme darles un poco de pastel— con una sonrisa su mano se enterró en el pastel y tomando un puño de éste lo "sirvió" para su suegro arrojándolo al plato sin ningún cuidado —¿Qué, le gustó? Aquí tiene más— repitió el proceso —¿Y tú, Souma? Toma, quizá un poco de dulce te quite lo amargada— una vez más tomó pastel con su mano y sirvió con molestia en uno de los tantos platos vacíos —¿Y tú, Kurogane?— su sonrisa se suaviso —lo hice para ti, claro que puedes repetir porción— volvió a servir con la mano y finalmente comenzó a comer también de la misma manera descuidada en que había servido, comiendo el pastel con sus manos directamente.

La "hora de abrir los regalos" había llegado, Fye no pudo más que ampliar su sonrisa. Abrió los paquetes y las bolsas de regalo rasgando todo por igual; el moreno había recibido camisas, corbatas, incluso un poco de joyería, pero esto no importo, absolutamente todo terminó rasgado por las tijeras del rubio o triturados con un martillo. Fye los disfruto todos por igual aunque el que más le había gustado destrozar fue un caro reloj que le habían llevado sus padres. Se sintió muy satisfecho cuanto terminó de destrozar todos los regalos del moreno, pero luego de apreciar su obra volvió a soltarse a llorar, intercalando su llanto entre tragos de licor. Sollozaba y tomaba casi por igual, hasta que terminó recostándose en el suelo siendo vencido por la tristeza y el sueño…


	6. Capítulo 6

_Hola!_

 _El Cap me quedo inoportunamente corto (xD) por lo que decidí traerles promoción de dos por uno! Dos capítulos en uno solo._

Capítulo 6

Lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, recibiendo un duro golpe de realidad apenas distinguir el lugar en donde se encontraba. Apretó los ojos con frustración y algo muy parecido al arrepentimiento, girándose sobre la cama pudo observar a su hermoso acompañante que, al igual que él, yacía desnudo, cubierto parcialmente por una sabana. Noa aún dormía conservando una casi sospechosa sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios…

Con sigilo Kurogane se levantó de la cama, siendo cuidadoso de no despertar al pelinegro, buscó su ropa con la mirada encontrándola toda casi al instante, sólo hacía falta su saco que seguramente debía de estar en la sala de Noa, el lugar en donde habían comenzado a desnudarse. Comenzó a vestirse, deteniéndose extrañado al ver su teléfono celular en el suelo a un lado de la cama ¿Qué hacía ahí? según recordaba lo había metido en la bolsa de su saco tal como siempre hacía, aunque seguramente sólo estaba un poco confundido y lo había olvidado.

Levantó el teléfono revisando el historial de llamadas, encontró tres llamadas perdidas de su hermana Souma y una de la casa de sus padres… ninguna de Fye.

oOoOoOoOo

Sintió frio y fue eso lo que le despertó. Se encontró tirado en el suelo de la cocina, su cabeza dolía terriblemente, además de que sentía las manos extrañamente pegajosas y un tanto tiesas. Con mucho cuidado se incorporó y caminó hasta el fregadero en donde lavo sus manos y luego su cara, cuando terminó se viró y vio el desastre que era su comedor….

—ahh— llevó las manos a su cabeza, realmente dolía. Dio un suspiro mientras se encaminaba a su habitación, apenas salía del comedor cuando se encontró con él. Kurogane recién regresaba a casa —…

—….. yo… tuve una emergencia en la oficina y….— no terminó de excusarse pues Fye prácticamente lo había dejado hablando solo.

El rubio llegó hasta su habitación seguido de Kurogane, la verdad no se sentía de ánimos para escucharlo, simplemente no tenía ánimos para él. Entró hasta el baño, desnudándose y entrando a la ducha al instante, relajando su castigado cuerpo apenas un poco. No quería pensar en nada y no quería sentir nada más haya que aquel molesto dolor de cabeza y los músculos tensos debido a haber dormido en el suelo.

Cuando terminó salió de nuevo a la habitación, no había llevado toalla así que simplemente lo hizo desnudo.

Un poco sorprendido por aquella espontanea acción por parte del rubio, los ojos del moreno se posaron inevitablemente sobre su anatomía. Desde hacía ya bastante tiempo que aquella perfecta figura se había quedado grabada en su mente, tenía memorizado cada centímetro de aquella piel nívea, sabía perfectamente cuál era la sensación al tacto con ella, incluso conocía las partes más sensibles y erógenas de ésta, aquel cuerpo le era tan conocido como el camino que tomaba todos los días para ir al trabajo, de manera que de a poco, le llegó a parecer algo común… tenerlo todas las mañanas al lado suyo, sentir su calor cada noche, tenerlo siempre a disposición… le amaba… pero todo se volvió monótono, tan común. Y a pesar de eso ¿Cuánto tiempo hacia que no lo tocaba? ¿Cuánto había pasado desde la última vez que habían hecho el amor o tenido sexo? ¿Cuánto desde que no le veía por completo desnudo? ¿Cuánto tiempo había dejado pasar que ahora de nuevo volvía a atraerle aquella desnudes tan común? Probablemente hubiera seguido observándole pero el rubio, completamente ajeno a eso que pasaba por su cabeza, comenzó a vestirse y él mismo recordó que iba tarde para el trabajo así que se apresuró entrar a la ducha.

El rubio terminó de arreglarse y buscó algo entre sus ropas, luego se dedicó a esperar a que Kurogane terminara su aseo. El moreno salió ya vestido con el traje a medio poner, se notaba que estaba apresurado. Sin decir palabra alguna Fye se interpuso en su camino y con sutileza le estampo en el pecho una pequeña cajita negra, un tanto confundido Kurogane tomó en su mano aquella caja.

—Feliz cumpleaños— murmuró apenas, sin mirarle a la cara, sin ninguna emoción aparente, porque realmente no quería sentir, no quería pensar en lo ocurrido porque sabía muy bien lo que pasaría en cuanto lo hiciera. Apenas el moreno tomó su presente él salió de la habitación, sin prisa aunque tampoco con calma, escuchó que el moreno le llamaba pero no se detuvo, salió de casa y continuó andando sin rumbo fijo.

—Mierda— musitó, el rubio estaba molesto y con justa razón, pensaba el moreno. Abrió la cajita, dentro había una hermosa medalla con las iniciales de ambos _**K &F**_ —….. Fye.

Fye no supo cuánto tiempo pasó caminando con la mente aparentemente en blanco, pero ahora estaba cansado y demasiado lejos de casa como para emprender el regreso, además tampoco traía su billetera o celular consigo. Lo primero que hizo fue identificar el lugar en dónde estaba, luego de otro poco caminar logró encontrar el parque central de la ciudad. No podía seguir caminando así que decidió mezclarse entre las personas en el parque y buscó asiento en alguna banca bajo la sombra de uno de los grandes árboles.

Un doloroso nudo se formó en su garganta, la voz de Kurogane con su amante al otro lado del teléfono resonaba aún en su cabeza, las lágrimas escaparon aunque él no se los haya permitido e inevitablemente los sollozos llegaron también. Era muy consciente del engaño del moreno, de lo que hacía a sus espaldas e incluso sabía con quién lo hacía, y aún así escucharlo gemir de placer, engañándole sin piedad, lo había dejado destrozado… o más destrozado de lo que ya estaba.

De nueva cuenta no supo cuánto tiempo fue que estuvo llorando hasta que finalmente pudo tranquilizarse y luego pasó más tiempo ahí, tan sólo viendo algún punto en la nada. Llegado algún momento alguien se sentó a su lado.

—Disculpa pero, no pude evitar observarte desde hace rato.

El rubio llevó la mirada a donde esa voz, era una mujer de unos treinta y algo, de rostro redondo y facciones dulces, sus ojos le observaban transmitiéndole comprensión pero para Fye aquello fue demasiado, desvió la mirada avergonzado.

—No es mi intención incomodarte ni nada por el estilo, descuida, tan sólo…. bueno, fue inevitable no sentirme preocupada.

—…..— Fye hizo ademán de levantarse para marcharse, no es que quisiera ser grosero pero tampoco le agradaba la idea de causar lastima.

—¡Espera!— la mujer le tomó del brazo —Tan sólo quiero darte algo— se apresuró a buscar dentro de su bolso, entonces sacó una hoja, una especie de tríptico que terminó por ofrecer al rubio.

Un poco extrañado tomó aquel folleto; " _Grupo de ayuda para la depresión_ ", aquello no hizo más que hacerle sentir peor.

—A primera instancia no parece algo aceptable, pero te aseguro que realmente podrán ayudarte.

—No necesito de esto— soltó un tanto molesto e intentó regresarle el dichoso folleto.

—Lo más difícil es aceptar que necesitamos ayuda, yo lo entiendo, pase por ello, por eso, por favor no lo tires y consérvalo, si alguna vez lo necesitas, acude allí— entonces la mujer se levantó y se fue.

El rubio estrujó la hoja y estuvo a punto de botarla, sin embargo una parte dentro de él se negó a hacerlo, ¿Qué tan lastimero debía lucir como para que una extraña viniera a recomendarle ayuda? Volvió la vista a la hoja, no decía demasiado, en resumen aquel era un grupo de ayuda para las personas con depresión, no comprendía de qué iba la cosa pero de algo estaba seguro: él no necesitaba de ese folleto, no llamaría a los números que ahí había para pedir informes y por sobre todo nunca terminaría acudiendo a ese lugar.

Dobló la hoja y la guardó en sus bolsillos traseros, era hora de volver a casa.

Era tarde cuando llegó al fin, aunque no demasiado. Moría de hambre y la cabeza aún le dolía demasiado, probablemente su aspecto era deplorable luego de haber llorado por tanto tiempo, incluso en cada parpadeo que daba podía sentir como le ardían los ojos. Suspiró con pesar, planeando que comería un poco y luego se iría a la cama para dormir un poco o lo que le restara del día.

—¿Dónde estabas?— preguntó Kurogane molesto desde la sala con la vista fija en varios documentos, al parecer se había instalado ahí mismo en la sala para trabajar.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— Fye preguntó extrañado, para esas horas el moreno debía continuar en la oficina.

—¿En dónde estabas? — preguntó una vez más sin voltear a verle.

—Salí a caminar un poco— murmuró —pero ¿qué haces tú…?

—Esta mañana Souma fue a buscarme a la oficina— fue entonces que dejó los documentos para posar una mirada molesta en el rubio, notó al instante los ojos hinchados en el otro pero lo pasó de largo, cegado por otras ideas en su cabeza que le revoloteaban como si de avispas se trataran —¿¡Cómo te atreviste a correr a mis padres de la casa!?

—….— Souma ¿por qué no le sorprendía? Tomó aire, realmente no se sentía capaz para enfrascarse en aquel asunto, ni en ningún otro en realidad —Sí, lo hice.

—¡Pues no debiste! Ahora mismo vamos a ir a verlos y les vas a pedir una disculpa— dijo con firmeza mientras se acercaba al rubio para tomarlo del brazo y jalarlo con él hacia la salida.

—¿Qué? Espera ¡No!— se detuvo —¡No voy a hacer eso! De ninguna manera pienso disculparme— dijo intentando zafarse ocasionando que el moreno lo tomara con más fuerza.

—Vamos a ir a su casa y te vas a disculpar— repitió retomando el camino a la salida, forzando a Fye a seguirlo.

—No, suéltame, me haces daño— decía intentando zafarse de aquel bruto agarre, no pudo soportarlo más y su ira colapsó, con brusquedad logró liberarse —¡No puedes obligarme!

—¡Y tú no puedes invitarlos a la casa para luego hacerles una grosería!— respondió el moreno dejándose guiar también por la ira, los dos se miraron con la furia asomando en sus ojos y desde ese mismo instante debieron haber previsto que aquello no terminaría nada bien, pero no lo hicieron.

—¿¡Ahora resulta que ellos son las victimas!? ¡Para empezar no debieron de venir a tratarme como basura a mi propia casa!

—Te recuerdo que esta también es mi casa y por ende mis padres y mi familia son bienvenidos aquí.

—¿Incluso cuando sólo vengan a insultarme?— dijo con los ojos brillando con amenaza de llanto.

—….

—Yo nunca le he agradado a tu padre ni a tu hermana y no pierden una sola oportunidad para hacerme sentir menos.

—¿Y eso te da derecho a humillarlos y tratarlos como lo hiciste?

—Pero yo no…— tomó en cuenta por primera vez que Souma bien pudo haber distorsionado, poco o mucho, el cómo fue que sucedieron las cosas —ya basta, no quiero seguir con esto. No me voy a disculpar con alguien que no lo merece— dijo fríamente dando la vuelta pero el moreno le tomó del brazo una vez más, girándole con brusquedad.

—¡Ya dije que vamos a ir y te vas a disculpar con ellos!

—¡No! ¡No lo voy a hacer! ¡No me voy a disculpar con tu estúpida hermana ni con tu estúpido padre!— gritó molesto, casi al instante después de ello todas sus emociones se habían ido por la borda, sintió el dolor en su mejilla acompañado por el ardor que llegó poco después, aquella bofetada lo había tomado tan desprevenido que por poco le hace perder el equilibrio, estaba tan sorprendido que su mente quedo en blanco. Su mirada fue en busca de la del moreno. Nunca alguno de los dos había llegado a los golpes de ningún tipo, por ningún motivo, era algo impensable el que sucediera, pero ahora Kurogane se había atrevido a pegarle y sin embargo en su rostro no encontró culpa ni arrepentimiento alguno.

—No te voy a permitir que te expreses de esa manera de mi familia— soltó el moreno, dolido.

—…..

Kurogane buscó algo entre sus bolsillos y sin ceremonia alguna lo arrojó a los pies de Fye para luego regresar a la sala y recoger de prisa sus documentos para irse de la casa.

—¿A dónde vas?— preguntó el rubio pero sólo obtuvo un portazo como respuesta, con movimientos lentos se inclinó a tomar el dije con las iniciales de ambos que había mandado a hacer especialmente para el cumpleaños de Kurogane.

Las lágrimas se acumularon de nuevo en sus ya adoloridos ojos.

oOoOoOoOoOo

No tenía ánimos ni ganas de levantarse, desde hacía ya una semana que no las tenía, era ya una semana desde que Kurogane se había ido molesto de la casa y desde entonces no había regresado. Para ese punto Fye le extrañaba a mares y le mataba pensar en dónde se estaría quedando Kurogane, seguramente con Noa… su amante. No podía soportar aquello por más tiempo.

Con decisión se puso de pie y fue a darse un baño, se arregló y se dispuso a salir. Tomó un taxi y le indicó la dirección a la que menos le hubiera gustado ir.

—Hm ¿Te estás disculpando conmigo?— preguntó el padre de Kurogane con incredulidad y un tono de burla evidente.

Fye tomó y liberó aire antes de poder responder —Así es. Lo lamento— repitió, sintiendo claramente como con aquellas palabras se estaba traicionando así mismo… pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

—Pero no lo sientes realmente— afirmó.

—Eso sería imposible— respondió con sinceridad.

—Y aun así estás aquí "disculpándote" — dijo sonriendo con superioridad —¿Por qué?

—Por su hijo, sólo por él. Ahora, debó ir a disculparme con la única persona que en verdad lo merece— Dicho esto salió de la oficina de su suegro para ir por los pasecillos de aquella lujosa casa en busca de la madre de Kurogane.

Disculparse con ella no le presentó problema alguno, con ella realmente se sentía avergonzado por su comportamiento y sus disculpas fueron cien por ciento sinceras. La mujer se mostró compresiva con él y le facilitó muchísimo las cosas. Con Souma no estaba dispuesto a disculparse por ningún motivo así que luego de hablar con su suegra se marchó con destinó al trabajo de Kurogane.

—Señor Fye, que gusto verlo— Saludó de manera amable la secretaria de su esposo.

—Nozomi, igual es un gusto— dijo intentando sonreír aunque fuese un poco, no lo logró, se sentía demasiado nervioso y ansioso como para lograrlo —¿Puedes decirle a Kurogane que estoy aquí, por favor?

—Por supuesto, en seguida vuelvo— la mujer se puso de pie y se dirigió a la oficina del moreno.

Fye tomó todo el aire que pudo, sabía que aquello no sería sencillo y la seguridad en sí mismo parecía un fantasma que se lamentaba quedito en algún rincón bastante escondido dentro suyo, pero nada más, odiaba aquel sentir pero no daría marcha atrás, estaba decidido a llevar a Kurogane de regreso a casa, el lugar donde debería de estar. Observó a Nozomi salir de la oficina, su expresión se mostraba contrariada, se notaba lo mucho que deseaba no ser ella quien le comunicara lo que el moreno había respondido a su petición de verle.

—Ahora tiene mucho trabajo y no puede atenderle— dijo dándole una mirada de disculpa ¿Por qué se disculpaba? pensó Fye, después de todo no era su culpa que su esposo se negase a verlo.

—…. Dile que no importa, que esperare aquí hasta que se desocupe— dijo y se dirigió a los sillones que había en el centro, se sentó ignorando las miradas sobre él y la manera en que seguramente hablarían de aquello: "¿Por qué el esposo del jefe estaba ahí en la oficina esperando para poder hablar con su esposo como una persona cualquiera?".

Los minutos comenzaron a transcurrir, lenta y largamente para el desprecio del rubio, una hora transcurrió y de forma torturante se convirtió en dos, moría de aburrimiento pero mostraba un semblante tranquilo y paciente a pesar de todo.

—Señor Tatsuya— le llamó Noa con sorpresa, Fye sintió como si un balde de agua fría le callera sobre la espalda.

—…— levantó la mirada hacia él. Verlo fue doloroso de varias maneras; el pelinegro estaba tan jovial y alegre, su piel y ojos parecían irradiar una especie de luz propia que le hacía lucir despiadadamente atractivo.

—¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Quiere que le avise a su esposo que está aquí? — preguntó amablemente, sonriéndole sin ningún esfuerzo, provocando en Fye auténticas ganas de vomitar.

Viéndole de aquella manera, tan amable con él, le parecía difícil pensar que se trataba del amante de Kurogane, aquel que había respondido el celular del moreno y que le había hecho escuchar la manera en que su esposo tenía sexo con otro.

—… N-no— su voz sonó tan débil que tuvo que volver a repetirlo —voy a esperar hasta que Kurogane este desocupado.

—Ya veo. ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo? ¿Un café? ¿Agua?

—Estoy bien, gracias— murmuró, no se sentía capaz de seguir con aquello, tener una charla con la persona que le estaba destrozando la vida, como si nada, de la manera más casual posible…. sus ojos se humedecieron.

—¡Noa!— llamó bruscamente Nozomi —El señor Tatsuya está esperando su encargo.

—¡Es verdad! bueno, tengo que irme— dijo alejándose con algunas bolsas en las manos, entrando en la oficina del moreno sin tocar siquiera, porque él tenía acceso libre a lo que Fye no podía cruzar.

El rubio apretó las manos sintiéndose molesto y herido por este hecho, se puso de pie y se dirigió a los sanitarios, mojó su rostro dejando que sus lágrimas se enjuagaran con el agua, si no lo amara tanto como lo hacía entonces, seguramente, jamás se lo perdonaría… pero lo amaba demasiado ¡mierda! estaba estúpida y jodidamente enamorado… y como dolía aquello.

Observó su reflejo en el espejo, estaba hecho un completo desastre, y no se refería precisamente a su aspecto físico.

Prácticamente se forzó a sí mismo para volver a tomar asiento en la sala de espera de la oficina en vez de salir huyendo de ahí.

—Mire, tome esto. Es un té— Nozomi le sonrió amablemente y se alejó de vuelta a su lugar en su escritorio. El rubio observó la tasa en sus manos antes de comenzar a tomarlo.

Otras tres horas transcurrieron, todos cumpliendo con su función en ese lugar, con él pareciendo una especie de planta, fijo en el mismo lugar, sin poder hacer nada más que observar… estaba dispuesto a marcharse cuando Nozomi volvió a acercarse a él y le informó que Kurogane lo recibiría. Apenas escuchó esto se apresuró a entrar en su oficina.

Sus ojos se encontraron luego de aquella eternidad que le había parecido esa semana sin él. Casi con timidez se acercó hasta los asientos frente al escritorio del moreno, la mirada seria que le daba Kurogane no le ayudaba demasiado.

—Yo…— Comenzó y calló al instante, golpeado por la certeza de que no sabía qué decir, las palabras se deshacían en su lengua y su mente no era nada más que una hoja en blanco.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?— preguntó notablemente irritado por la manera en que el rubio parecía hacerle perder el tiempo, pidiendo hablar con él y esperando por horas para finalmente no decirle nada.

—Yo…— sus labios se apretaron, cerrándose e impidiéndole hablar.

—¿A qué se supone que estás jugando?

—¡Yo no….! yo… lo lamento.

—…— Kurogane alzó una ceja, no comprendiendo exactamente por qué se estaba disculpando Fye, es decir " _lamento no estar diciendo nada_ ", " _lamento estar aquí_ ", " _lamento haber insistido tanto en hablar contigo sin tener una razón para hacerlo_ " o simplemente " _lamento hacerte perder el tiempo_ ".

—Lo que dije el otro día, lo lamento…. realmente lo siento— dijo sin ser capaz de verlo a los ojos —Ya me eh disculpado con tu familia así que…

—….

—Así que… por favor— suplicó —por favor regresa a la casa… vuelve.

—¿Crees que una disculpa puede solucionarlo todo? Las cosas no funcionan de esa manera, Fye.

—…— Sus ojos se humedecieron, miró al moreno completamente desesperado —¿Qué quieres entonces? Dímelo… dímelo y lo hare, pero deja de hacer esto… ya para— dos rebeldes lágrimas descendieron con dolorosa calma por la piel blanca de sus mejillas —Regresa.

—No lo sé, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que lo entiendas, ellos son mi familia y no puedo ni quiero cambiar eso.

—No te dije aquello porque realmente lo pensara, estaba muy molesto por lo de la fiesta, fui impulsivo y lo lamento de verdad— se apresuró a explicarse —No volverá a pasar, te lo aseguro.

—Tengo que pensarlo— dijo, realmente lucía contrariado —Por el momento, creo que deberías irte ya, tengo mucho por hacer.

Un tanto más destrozado de lo que había llegado se puso de pie, aquello de " _tengo que pensarlo_ " lo había llenado de un miedo atroz ¿Sería acaso el final? ¿No era esa pelea la excusa perfecta para que Kurogane lo dejase? Acaso ¿Kurogane quería separarse de él? Claramente sintió una estocada en el pecho. A pasos de llegar a la puerta un mareo le hizo detenerse de súbito, cerró los ojos y al abrirlos de nuevo todo pareció tornarse borroso, sus miembros le parecieron de pronto muy pesados o quizá era que él no sentía fuerzas, intentó continuar pero tambaleó evidentemente y por poco termina en el suelo.

—¿Qué se supone que haces ahora?— preguntó el moreno con rudeza.

—N-no me siento… no me siento bien— murmuró apenas pudiendo, había comenzado a sudar de pronto.

—¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?— dijo con exasperación —Intentas primero con disculpas, excusas, llanto y como eso no te funcionó ¿Ahora usas chantaje?— preguntó con indignación.

—No, yo no…— No pudo continuar hablando, sus pocas fuerzas no le dieron para ello, apenas si podía mantenerse en pie.

—No estás ayudándonos en nada con esto, Fye. Vete ya.

No quería que pensara que estaba intentando chantajearle, realmente quería arreglar las cosas y que el moreno regresará a la casa, pero como había dicho Kurogane, aquello no estaba ayudándoles a ninguno de los dos en nada, claro que, tampoco es como si fuese su culpa. Intentó respirar hondo y se forzó a llegar hasta la puerta, por poco termina estampándose con ésta cuando sus piernas parecieron dejar de responderle pero afortunadamente logró sostenerse de ella. Escuchó al moreno bufar con molestia, lo que pareció a apresurarle a salir de la oficina. Todo a su alrededor pareció distorsionarse en no más que borrosas manchas, con andares torpes intentó llegar al elevador, un nuevo mareo le atacó y se detuvo cerrando los ojos, esperando a sentirse mejor, cuando pareció sentir un poco más de fuerza intentó dar unos cuantos pasos más y fue entonces que todo se desvaneció.

Realmente se sentía muy molesto con el rubio por aquel intento de chantaje, revisaba algunos documentos cuando la conmoción afuera de su oficina llamó su atención, cerró los ojos con exasperación, no le fue difícil imaginar lo que estaba pasando, ni quién era el responsable. ¿¡Hasta dónde pensaba llegar Fye!?

Se puso de pie y salió a donde todo el alboroto, su molestia paso a plano inexistente cuando quedo horrorizado con la escena. Noa reposaba en su regazo la cabeza de su esposo mientras Nozomi intentaba hacerlo reaccionar sin ningún resultado, algunos de los empleados ahí presentes observaban con preocupación, guardando distancia para no entorpecer las cosas. Fye se veía notablemente pálido y el sudor en su rostro le daba un aspecto terriblemente alarmante.

Se apresuró a tomar al rubio entre sus brazos y corrió hacia el ascensor, Noa apenas si alcanzó a entrar tras él. Bajaron directamente hasta el estacionamiento, subiendo en el auto del moreno y dirigiéndose de prisa al hospital más cercano.

Cuando volvió en sí lo primero que sintió fue el dolor de la aguja clavada en su muñeca administrándole suero. Miró la habitación encontrándose solo, genial, pensó molesto consigo mismo, seguramente ahora Kurogane creería que había hecho todo a modo de chantaje, con pesar cubrió su rostro con las manos, sin duda las cosas se complicarían debido a eso. La puerta de la habitación se abrió, el medico seguramente, pero no se sentía de ánimos para nada, tan sólo de echarse a llorar quizá.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—¿¡…!?— Ahora menos apartaría las manos del rostro —Lo siento, yo realmente no eh podido evitarlo y…

—Lo lamento.

—¿Eh?— ¿Kurogane se estaba disculpando con él?

—Hey— Sus manos se dirigieron a las ajenas, apartándolas con cuidado para encontrarse con el rostro del rubio y sus ojos azules—Lo lamento.

—… Kuro— Susurró sorprendido.

—Tu presión descendió y el que al parecer no hayas comido nada en todo el día lo complico todo… lo siento, por no haberte creído.

—….— Desvió la mirada sin poder ser capaz de sostener la del moreno por más tiempo.

—Siento haberte tratado como lo hice, fui un verdadero estúpido.

—….

—Y lamento haberme ido de la casa de esa manera.

—….— el rostro de Fye pareció iluminarse entonces, volvió su vista a Kurogane —¿E-eso quiere decir que… volverás a casa?— preguntó esperanzado y temeroso por igual.

—Un vez que termines el suero te darán de alta y podremos volver juntos a casa, sí.

—…— Sonrió, sus ojos brillaron en felicidad y se lanzó a abrasarle con fuerza —Gracias, gracias, gracias.

Un tanto sorprendido tardo en corresponder el abrazo, el cuerpo del rubio le pareció más delgado pero no le dio mucha importancia a ese detalle, su mirada se perdió en algún punto en específico sintiéndose miserable, la culpa estaba presente, había estado acompañándole desde la primera vez en que esas mismas manos y brazos con los que estrechaba al rubio estrecharon a otro cuerpo, disfrutando y bebiendo otros labios que no eran los de su esposo, pero la culpa tenía un terrible defecto, nunca llegaba a tiempo, siempre atenazaba justo después cuando ya era demasiado tarde y se iba en los momentos menos oportunos.

 _Notas: Si algo no quedo muy claro o no se entendió no duden en preguntar con toda confianza._


	7. Capítulo 7

Hola!

Me encontré esta canción cuya letra me pareció como anillo al dedo para lo que está pasando Fye, así que la incorpore en el cap, la canción es: 4 in the morning

 _Me gustaría agradecer a_ _ **Kyu**_ _; me alegra que la historia te esté gustando ^u^ y muchas gracias por el apoyo_

Hoy el cap es más ligero, tratare de que el siguiente sea más largo, sin más todo suyo.

Capítulo 7

Observó la pantalla de la computadora obligándose a terminar ese video hasta el final, era un video corto, no más de 5 minutos, la calidad no era nada buena pero sí lo suficientemente clara, al menos lo suficiente como para identificar a su esposo en él, la cámara parecía haber estado escondida al momento de grabar y por el ángulo era imposible ver el rostro de la otra persona en el video.

Luego de que Kurogane regresara a casa las cosas parecieron ir color de rosa los primeros tres días, el moreno regresaba temprano a casa y hasta llegaba a tiempo para cenar con él, le procuraba y cuidaba de una forma en la que hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía y Fye se llegó a sentir inmensamente feliz, creyendo que su matrimonio volvía por fin a su curso… claramente erró. A partir del cuarto día el moreno comenzó a llegar un poco más tarde, disculpándose con cualquier excusa para no acompañarle a cenar, fingiendo estar dormido cuando el rubio ingresaba a la habitación, todo para que éste no intentase provocarle al sexo; en las últimas noches Fye lo había intentado sólo una vez, fue cuando Kurogane regresó con él a la casa, pero en aquella ocasión el moreno se había negado argumentando que sería descuidado hacerlo cuando recién había estado hospitalizado, luego de eso el rubio había decidido no volver a insistir, muy a pesar de que las ganas le estuvieran atormentando, estaba dispuesto a darle todo el espacio que Kurogane necesitase y estuviera listo, esa era otra cosa en la que al parecer volvió a errar. Y al finalizar la semana ya habían vuelto a la vieja rutina de llegadas a la madrugada por " _algún pendiente en la oficina_ ".

Bufó con molestia cuando el video finalizó.

Aquella mañana había un sobre en el buzón de la casa, cosa que le pareció de lo más extraño ya que normalmente todo lo que llegaba a la casa era para Kurogane y éste hacía que toda la correspondencia le fuese enviada directamente a su oficina, por esa razón era de lo más inusual el que alguien haya dejado un paquete ahí, curioso buscó alguna información en el sobre que le indicara de qué trataba el asunto pero el sobre ni siquiera traía remitente o destinatario. Se decidió por ver el contenido, no traía más que un disco con letras adheribles formando un mensaje que decía "PARA FYE".

Tuvo un mal presentimiento, no tenía quién le mandase algo así, él no tenía familia y había perdido contacto con todos sus amigos cuando se había mudado a la ciudad de Kurogane luego de casarse. No quería darle más vueltas al asuntó así que se dispuso a ver el contenido del mentado disco y acabar con todo el misterio de una vez por todas, efectivamente todo se esclareció al momento.

La escena comenzó con Kurogane desnudo envistiendo un cuerpo cuyo rostro no podía verse, aunque no hacía falta pues Fye sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba, obviamente el video, al igual que la llamada de la otra vez, había sido tomado sin que el moreno se diera cuenta. Al principio lo que vio le hizo sentir una horrible desazón, pero no estaba ni cerca de lo que había sentido cuando los escuchó en pleno acto la primera vez, en cambio ahora lo invadió una molestia a lo que le parecía una evidente venganza infantil y teatral, porque sabía perfectamente quién era el amante de Kurogane y dónde encontrarlo, se imagina diciéndole a Noa que sabía toda la verdad, el rostro que pondría el pelinegro y la sensación de sus puños golpeando esa bonita cara que tenía el muy desgraciado, lo disfrutaría, claro que sí, ¿y luego qué? ¿Qué pasaría entonces cuando Kurogane se enterara de que él lo sabía todo?... realmente esa era una incógnita que no quería averiguar nunca.

Volvió a guardar el disco en el sobre y lo guardo entre alguno de sus cajones, tres días de la completa atención de su esposo le valían una "respuesta" de parte del amante de éste, vaya estupidez.

Para su sorpresa aquella misma noche Kurogane llegó temprano a casa.

—La próxima semana tengo que salir a un congreso— le informó el moreno.

—¿Eh?... ¿por cuánto tiempo?

—Cinco días.

—… ya veo. ¿Dónde será el congreso?

—En Jōdogahama

—¿La playa?— pregunta con emoción, el moreno asiente —¿Puedo ir contigo?— pregunta ilusionado, hacia tantos años que no iban a una playa.

—No voy de paseo— respondió frunciendo el ceño.

—Tú no, pero yo sí podría— responde animado —anda, llévame contigo.

—Puedes planear en otro momento tu paseo ¿Por qué tiene que ser durante mi congreso?

—Así podremos viajar juntos— le abraza, cariñoso y sonriente —Últimamente pasas más tiempo en la oficina que en casa— dice con un tierno e infantil puchero —Te extraño— murmura pegando su cuerpo al del más alto, parándose sobre sus puntas para besar los labios del moreno con cuidado y delicadeza.

Siente a Kurogane tensarse, esa es su señal para retroceder pero se niega a escucharla, lo necesita, necesita ser tocado por él, necesita tanto tocarle también, sentirse querido y amado, lo necesita tanto… Con agilidad le saca la corbata y se desase de su saco, disimula su ansiedad y desabrocha los botones de su camisa con calma mientras deja besos en el cuello del moreno robándole suspiros involuntarios de placer, esta vez lo logrará, piensa seguro, pero cuando está por desabrochar los últimos botones las manos de Kurogane toman firmemente a las suyas para impedirle continuar.

—Estoy cansado.

—…

Suelta las manos del rubio y trata de esquivarlo para ir a la habitación, se detiene cuando de pronto Fye le abraza por la espalda.

—Por favor… sólo… sólo por esta noche— suplica.

—Ya te dije que estoy cansado— dice con exasperación mientras obliga a las manos del rubio a soltarle una vez más, entonces sí se pierde en la habitación.

—…— Fye sonríe sintiéndose estúpido, humillado por sí mismo al suplicar por amor… por un poco de sexo. Sus ojos se humedecen al sentir el dolor en el pecho producto del reciente rechazo, se encamina a la cocina, de pronto había sentido la necesidad de un trago.

Se había quedado sentado en la sala, observando la televisión apagada, en sus manos reposaba su tercer baso de vodka, eran cerca de las 2am cuando un adormilado Kurogane aparece, preguntándose si Fye no tiene planeado ir a la cama esa noche, eso luego de que despertó y no lo encontró al otro lado de la cama, ni en la habitación.

—¿Fye?

—…..

—Vamos a la cama, ya es tarde— le llama con suavidad en la voz, observando el vaso que descansaba en las manos del rubio.

—No puedo— murmuró voz rota.

—¿De qué hablas?— preguntó cuidadoso.

—Hay veces en las que siento que ya no puedo— confiesa con dolor.

—Fye, deja eso, vamos a la cama— intenta tomarle del brazo pero Fye no se lo permite.

—Por favor, déjame, quiero estar solo— pide sin verlo en ningún momento.

—…

—Vete— pide una vez más.

—…..— Kurogane le mira preocupado, pero termina alejándose, porque sabe que es culpa suya que su esposo se sienta rechazado, vuelve la mirada hacia el rubio… es mejor así, se dice así mismo y regresa a la habitación.

Las lágrimas descienden por las blancas mejillas pero él no llora, está cansado de ello, cansado de todo, tan sólo mira a la nada, sumergiéndose en esa misma nada para dejar de pensar, para dejar de sentir.

Al día siguiente amanece sobre su cama, no recuerda haberse movido de la sala siquiera. Suspira y observa la hora 09:27am…. cierra los ojos lentamente, su cuerpo se siente cansado pero su mente está demasiado despierta como para dejarle dormir de nuevo, así que se mantiene así, cansado, sin energías y terriblemente despierto.

La semana del congreso comenzó, Kurogane apenas si se había despedido de él. Una idea llega a su cabeza, una buena y atrevida, decide llegar de sorpresa al hotel donde se estaría hospedando Kurogane para el congreso e intentaría arreglar la tensión de las cosas, tiene cierta convicción en su plan así que decide ponerlo en marcha. Visita a Nozomi para pedirle los datos del hotel, la mujer se los facilita con amabilidad y sin ninguna traba, pero justo cuando estaba por retirarse de las oficinas se extrañó de no toparse con cierto pelinegro, sintiendo una corazonada es que decide preguntarle a Nozomi por Noa.

—Él también ha ido al congreso— Respondió, después de todo no es algo anormal tomando en cuenta de que Noa es el asistente personal de Kurogane, aunque ella sabía muy bien sobre la clase de relación que mantenían esos dos, la cual no le agradaba para nada, se sentía fatal por el esposo de su jefe quien no se merecía tal engaño.

—Ya veo— Fye sonríe y se despide amablemente. No es hasta llegar a su casa que su rostro se descompone en una expresión de dolor —Por eso te negaste a que te acompañara.

Para ese punto sentía que su corazón era traspasado una y otra vez por un pica-hielos, cuántas veces más continuaría Kurogane atenazándole de aquella manera, cuánto más podría resistir él antes de quebrarse por completo.

 _ **Despertándome para encontrar un nuevo día**_

 _ **La luna se perdió anoche una vez más**_

 _ **Pero ahora el sol finalmente salió**_

 _ **Supongo que me siento bien**_

 _ **Pero duele… cuando lo pienso…**_

 _ **Cuando trato de asimilarlo… es demasiado**_

 _ **Estoy aquí… en la oscuridad**_

 _ **Viéndote dormir… duele demasiado**_

 _ **Y todo lo que sé es que… Tú tienes que darme todo**_

 _ **Y nada menos, porque tú sabes que te di todo de mí**_

 _ **Te di todo lo que soy, renuncie a todo lo que tenía**_

 _ **Porque quiero tener un amor verdadero**_

 _ **No quisiera nunca tener que irme y dejarte.**_

 _ **Estar despierto hasta las 4 de la mañana**_

 _ **Y las lágrimas siguen cayendo**_

 _ **Y todo lo que quiero es que esta lucha valga la pena**_

 _ **¿Qué es lo que hemos estado haciendo todo este tiempo?**_

 _ **Si lo vamos a hacer, hay que hacerlo bien.**_

 _ **Todo lo que quería era saber que estaba a salvo**_

 _ **No quiero perder el amor que encontré**_

 _ **¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que cambiarias?**_

 _ **No me decepciones**_

 _ **No es justa… tu forma de ser**_

 _ **No puedo estar completo… ¿puedes darme más?**_

 _ **Y todo lo que sé es que… tú tienes que darme todo**_

 _ **Y nada menos, porque tú sabes que te di todo de mí**_

 _ **Te di todo lo que soy, renuncie a todo lo que tenía**_

 _ **Porque quiero tener un verdadero amor**_

 _ **No quisiera nunca tener que irme y dejarte**_

 _ **Estar despierto hasta las 4 de la mañana**_

 _ **Y las lágrimas siguen cayendo**_

 _ **Y todo lo que quiero es que esta lucha valga la pena**_

 _ **¿Qué es lo que hemos estado haciendo todo este tiempo?**_

 _ **Si lo vamos a hacer, hay que hacerlo bien**_

 _ **Y todo lo que sé es que… tú tienes que darme todo**_

 _ **Y nada menos, porque tú sabes que te di todo de mí**_

 _ **Te di todo lo que soy, renuncie a todo lo que tenía**_

 _ **Porque quiero tener un amor verdadero**_

 _ **No quisiera nunca tener que irme y dejarte**_

 _ **Estar despierto hasta las 4 de la mañana**_

 _ **Y las lágrimas siguen cayendo**_

 _ **Y lo único que quiero es que esta lucha valga la pena**_

 _ **¿Qué es lo que hemos estado haciendo?**_

 _ **Si lo vamos a hacer, hay que hacerlo bien**_

Llevaba dos días sin ganas de nada, apenas si había probado bocado, pero es que simplemente había perdido el apetito por completo. Se levantó de la cama para ir por un vaso de agua, ni bien dio dos tragos pequeños cuando un fuerte mareo le invadió haciendo que el vaso terminara resbalando de sus manos y que todo se desvaneciera para él.

Despertó con un fuerte dolor en la sien, lo primero que notó fue la evidente oscuridad, debía de llevar horas allí, inconsciente. Llevó una de sus manos a la parte que le dolía, sus cabellos estaban secos y algo tiesos en esa parte.

—¡Ughm!

Se incorporó con cuidado, un nuevo mareo le invadió pero pasó al poco rato. Caminó hasta el cuarto de baño y se observó en el espejo. Al caer desmayado debió de haberse golpeado con la mesa y por lo que podía apreciar había sangrado demasiado. Lavó la herida y la pudo observar mejor, al instante supo que tendría que ir al hospital. Resignado fue hasta ahí.

El médico que le atendió fue amable y dado un momento, por protocolo según le explicó, comenzó a hacerle varias preguntas acerca de cómo se había hecho semejante golpe. El rubio comenzó a contarle sobre los mareos, en algún momento llegaron al tema de su alimentación y la falta constante de apetito, una cosa llevó a la otra, y otra a otra y, de alguna manera su charla terminó en que el rubio estaba presentando un cuadro depresivo, el médico le dio algunas vitaminas y le recomendó visitar un psicólogo, regalándole las tarjetas de presentación de varios de ellos.

Al salir del hospital el rubio tiró todas las tarjetas a la basura.


	8. Capítulo 8

_Termineeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

 _Hola! Lamento la tardanza u.u! por alguna razón la computadora no me abría el archivo de Word donde tenía el capítulo y ahí me tienen sufriendo me decía algo de que estaba dañado y si quería rescatar la información, pero cuando le daba "aceptar" parecía cargar y de ahí ya no pasaba, incluso tenía que forzar el cierre del programa, me dije a mí misma, mi misma tal vez debas dejar esperar un día e intentarlo de nuevo xDD obviamente no funcionó ya tenía la mayor parte y ahora estaba perdida! D: afortunadamente encontré un tutorial y ¡Listo! fue más fácil de lo que creí o.o así que aquí lo tienen :3_

 _NOTA: El capítulo es un poco relajado, pero los que siguen se van a poner intensos!_

Capítulo 8

La soledad era un sentimiento que le embargaba casi a diario, no importaba lo que hiciera, no podía sacarse aquel sentimiento de la piel, trataba de entretenerse en cualquier cosa, desde los labores de la casa hasta con un poco de jardinería incluso, le funcionaba medianamente bien, pero al caer la tarde todo iba a peor, encendía todas las luces de la casa y prendía el televisor, no para verlo, simplemente lo hacía para no escuchar la voz de la soledad susurrando contra su nuca. Se obligaba a comer a pesar no sentir apetito alguno, compraba alguno que otro dulce pero nunca llegaba a terminarlos, salía a caminatas por el parque o simplemente a vagar por las calles sin encontrarle ningún sentido a ello, las cosas no tenían ni sabor ni color, era como si todo de él estuviese drenado, había olvidado como se era feliz, había olvidado incluso como ser él, justo ahora no se sentía nada más allá de un mero cascaron vacío.

Kurogane regresó de su viaje, Fye le recibió con una comida especial y su mejor sonrisa; una sincera por tenerlo de vuelta. Se besaron, el moreno le tocó con mimos, durmieron abrazados incluso, pero nada más. Al día siguiente la usual y maldita rutina continuó y la soledad volvió a golpearle en la cara mientras pasaba otra noche en vela imaginando a su esposo con Noa, tocándose, compartiendo la intimidad y el placer, mientras él tan sólo podía esperar, esperar y fingirse dormido cuando Kurogane se adentrará sigiloso en la cama con el aroma de otro impregnándole la piel, y entonces él lloraría en silencio hasta quedar dormido.

Rebuscó entre sus cosas hasta que finalmente dio con lo que buscaba, era el folleto que le había regalado aquella mujer desconocida en el parque, tenía pensado ir a ver cómo era el dichoso lugar y nada más, no era más que simple curiosidad, sí, sólo se trataba de eso.

Dar con la dirección no le fue difícil, se trataba de un pequeña construcción de tres plantas, bastante amplia eso sí, la fachada era algo antigua pero se veía en perfecto estado, estuvo observando el lugar un poco más antes de que al fin se decidiera a entrar. La recepción era acogedora pero estaba completamente vacía.

—¿Hola?— Llamó, realmente parecía no haber nadie por lo que pensó que sería mejor irse de una vez, sin embargo una puerta se abrió llamando su atención.

—-Hola— le saludó una mujer de unos treinta y tantos años, mostrando una sonrisa amable que inspiraba confianza nada más verla, o al menos inspiró eso en Fye.

—Hola, yo…— Desvió la mirada —Venía a pedir informes— dijo mostrándole el folleto.

—¡Oh! Claro, ven, pasa— le invitó a entrar a lo que parecía ser su oficina. Fye le siguió hasta un cuarto pequeñísimo, había un escritorio que abarcaba casi todo el espacio, sin embargo y a pesar de esto el lugar lucia jodidamente encantador con los pequeños adornos de flores sobre el escritorio, las paredes pulcramente blancas y la enorme ventana detrás del escritorio que le daba una iluminación natural perfecta. —Toma asiento.

—Sí, gracias— Se sentó frente al escritorio y la mujer tomó asiento también.

—¿La ayuda es para ti?

—¿Eh? No… sí— respondió incómodo.

—Tranquilo, nadie te juzgará aquí. Somos un grupo de ayuda mutua, estamos aquí para ayudarte, tranquilo, no estás solo— dijo con una voz conciliadora y convincente que logró tranquilizar un tanto la ansiedad que Fye sentía —¿Quieres decirme tu nombre?

—Fye

—Bien, Fye, mi nombre es Yuka Hiyori— dijo amigablemente.

Entonces Yuka comenzó a explicarle de qué iba aquel lugar, le habló de que contaban con la presencia de un psicólogo y un psiquiatra, pero la decisión de "usar ese recurso" era sólo suya, le habló también acerca de sesiones grupales llevadas a cabo los días domingos por la tarde, dichas sesiones eran impartidas por ella misma, el acudir era también de su elección, y finalmente le habló del grupo de ayuda, conformado por personas que como él habían caído en depresión eh intentaban salir de ella, el grupo realizaba diversas actividades y le invitó esa misma tarde a ir a una de esas reuniones.

Fye pasó la mayor parte de la tarde debatiéndose entre asistir o no hacerlo. ¿Desde cuándo era tan indeciso?

Marcó el número de la oficina de su esposo, Nozomi le atendió y le comunicó con un exasperado Kurogane.

—Te eh dicho que no me marques en horas de trabajo— fue la forma en que le saludó el moreno.

—L-lo siento— murmuró sintiéndose tonto.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Quería avisarte que no estaré en casa, saldré esta tarde— Dijo a pesar de que ambos sabían que Kurogane no llegaría lo suficientemente temprano como para notar su ausencia siquiera.

—¿Vas a Salir?— preguntó extrañado.

—Sí— respondió saboreando aquella repentina muestra de interés de parte del moreno, quizá hasta se pusiera un poco celoso —A las 07:00pm

—Ya veo ¿Eso es todo?

—Am, sí, pero…— No pudo seguir pues el moreno ya le había colgado, la decepción por el evidente nulo interés de su esposo no alcanzó a golpearlo, la tristeza lo hizo primero, oprimiendo su pecho tan fuerte que dejó de sentirlo —… ¿En verdad estás dejando de amarme?

Acudió puntual al centro de Ayuda, Yuka estaba en el recibidor y le saludó con una sonrisa tan grata que le hizo sonreír a él por pura inercia.

—Me alegra mucho que estés aquí. Pasa, es por aquí— dijo llevándole a un pequeño salón, dentro otras 7 personas esperaban sentadas en algunas sillas ahí dispuestas, de todas esas personas sólo tres hablaban entre ellas. —Toma asiento, en unos minutos empezaremos— le indicó para luego marcharse.

Casi por automático fue en busca de un asiento, intentó hacer contacto visual pero al parecer nadie le prestaba atención, eso lo alivió, no quería ser visto como "el nuevo del lugar". No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que entrará una chica de unos 18 años, no saludó a nadie y fue directamente a sentarse lo más alejada de todos. Al poco volvió Yuka y todos se levantaron de sus lugares para acercarse a ella, así que Fye los imitó.

—De acuerdo, antes de irnos, chicos, quiero presentarles a Fye, él nos acompañará el día de hoy— al decir aquellas palabras fue como si un manto invisible cayera de los ojos de todos quienes dirigieron hacia él sus miradas y pequeñas sonrisas un tanto tímidas y otras un tanto educadas.

—Hola a todos— murmuró el rubio un tanto nervioso, correspondiendo las sonrisas de todos.

—Muy bien, hoy iremos a los bolos, andando— Dijo Yuka con emoción.

Para sorpresa de Fye el camino a los dichosos bolos fue realizado a pie, muy a pesar de que el lugar estaba realmente lejos de ahí. Durante todo el trayecto Yuka se encargó de hacerlos convivir a todos, presentándoles a cada uno con el rubio y, a cada presentación le venía añadida una virtud, de ese modo conoció a Akemi, la más chica del grupo y una talentosa guitarrista; a Haruna, quien hornea las tartas de queso más deliciosas en la ciudad; a Sayaka quien puede reparar lo que fuese; Amaya cuya amabilidad y paciencia la hacían un verdadero ángel; Shion, excelente para cualquier tipo de manualidad; si quieres un cambio de look favorable o un corte cabello Minoru era el indicado; el señor Sho, cuya pasta era un manjar; y Hiyori, campeón nacional de ajedrez. De esa manera el hielo fue rotó sin problema alguno, todos comenzaron a participar en aquella charla, él incluido, y si alguien comenzaba a quedarse rezagado Yuka le integraba de inmediato. En el momento en el que le preguntaron en qué se consideraba talentoso intentó pensar en algo, pero se descubrió tan inseguro de sí mismo que no encontró algo bueno que decir sobre él.

—No lo sé— respondió con incomodidad, nadie se alteró o vio mal su respuesta.

—No hay problema, ya lo averiguaremos— amenazó Yuka felizmente.

Cuando llegaron a los bolos el camino no pareció haber sido tan largo. El ambiente ahí no fue como en el salón del centro de ayuda, todos estuvieron y se mostraron muy animados, amigables y hasta competitivos, de modo que aquello le pareció como si sólo fuesen un grupo de amigos en vez de un grupo de personas que padecían de depresión. Fye nunca en su vida había jugado a los bolos, por lo que prácticamente todos sus lanzamientos fueron un asco, nadie se burló de él por esto, por el contrario recibió muchas palabras alentadoras y varios consejos de parte de todos. Al final logró tirar apenas más de un pino pero le supo como si hubiese sido una chuza y todos lo celebraron como si de en verdad lo hubiera sido.

Saliendo de los bolos todos se despidieron, recordándose que la próxima salida sería el día jueves también a las 07:00pm.

Para cuando Fye llegó a casa se descubrió gratamente alegre, se sentía aún muy entusiasmado por lo ocurrido, tanto que esperó por el moreno para contarle cómo había estado su día.

—¿Sigues despierto?— preguntó Kurogane sorprendido.

—Sí. Te estaba esperando— respondió desde la cama, sonriendo felizmente.

—¿Para qué?— Comenzó a desnudarse y entró también a la cama.

—Quería contarte sobre…

—…Fye, espera— dijo interrumpiendo su entusiasta relato —Sea lo que sea creo que puede esperar hasta mañana.

—Será rapidito— aseguró.

—Es tarde, en verdad estoy muy cansado.

—-Oh… sí… mañana hablamos— forzó una sonrisa tan diferente a la que apenas hace unos segundos sostenía —B-buenas noches.

—Buenas noches— respondió apagando las luces.

Fye intentó rescatar su día rememorando su salida, pero fue tarde, la felicidad se había esfumado por completo.

Al día siguiente despertó temprano, pudo escuchar el agua cayendo de la regadera, Kurogane debía de estar dándose un baño para ir al trabajo. En otros tiempos Fye se hubiera puesto de pie y, sonriendo juguetonamente se habría colado hasta la ducha con él, repartiendo caricias poco inocentes en lugares poco prudentes… pero ahora simplemente no encontraba el valor para intentarlo, el miedo a un nuevo rechazo era más fuerte. Se levantó de la cama y se puso un abrigo sobre el pijama, aquella mañana era una realmente fría, colocándose las pantuflas salió hasta la cocina para prepararse una bebida calientita.

Se encontraba endulzando su bebida cuando apareció el moreno.

—¿Qué es?— preguntó Kurogane dando un vistazo.

—Chocolate— respondió el rubio —¿Quieres un poco?

—Ya lo hago yo, gracias— entonces comenzó a servirse y tomó asiento en la mesa justo frente al rubio —¿Qué querías decirme ayer?— preguntó dando un sorbo a su taza.

—Oh, sobre eso…— buscó algo de los ánimos y de la emoción que tenía la noche anterior pero ya no quedaba suficiente —Olvídalo, era una tontería.

—….— Kurogane le miró, pensando que seguramente una tontería no le hubiera mantenido despierto en espera de que él llegase para contárselo, de cualquier manera el moreno decidió dejar el asunto así, en una _tontería_.

El silencio se instaló entre ellos como murallas invisibles, que lejos parecían estar ahora el uno del otro….

Una vez que Kurogane se hubiera marchado al trabajo, el rubio decidió buscar algunas cosas en su bodega, se pasó casi toda la mañana buscando hasta que por fin dio con una caja perteneciente a él y a algunas de sus viejas pertenencias.

Harto del ambiente encerrado de la bodega llevó la caja hasta la sala, ahí comenzó a sacar el contenido. Había libretas de dibujo profesional un tanto maltratadas por el tiempo, Fye comenzó a pasar las hojas con cuidado, sonrió al instante con enorme nostalgia, cada uno de los dibujos plasmados ahí era enormemente significativo para él, se detuvo en el rostro de una hermosa joven y su sonrisa desapareció. Kasumi, antigua compañera de trabajo y una gran amiga, su mejor amiga, o al menos lo habían sido, se conocieron y congeniaron muy bien cuando él entró a trabajar como mesero para pagar sus estudios en la Universidad de arte de Tokio, la chica aceptaba siempre gustosa el servir como su modelo, o como ella solía llamarse: "su musa" para algunos de sus trabajos, y fue en ese lugar también donde conoció a Kurogane, pero luego de casarse con él se mudaron a la ciudad en dónde viven los padres del moreno y en done tienen su empresa, dejando así la universidad y a sus amigos, incluida Kasumi, con quien había perdido todo contacto, claro que durante los primeros meses se habían estado mandando mensajes, correos y llamadas telefónicas, pero pasados los años la comunicación se fue haciendo escasa y ahora nula.

Que falta le estaba haciendo Kasumi en esos momentos, como quiera que fuese, esperaba de todo corazón que la chica se encontrara bien y por sobre todo, que estuviese siendo feliz y sonriente como la había conocido. Continuó pasando las paginas, en muchas de ellas continuaba apareciendo la chica como modelo principal, en otras eran paisajes maravillosos y criaturas inexistentes, se detuvo otra vez, esta vez en la imagen de un hada enjaulada, recordaba con claridad que justo hacía ese dibujo cuando conoció a Kurogane….

Kurogane….

… Cerró la libreta de golpe.


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

Jugaba con su comida distraídamente, desde que habían comenzado la cena no había probado más que uno o dos bocados, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Kurogane.

—¿No te gusta? Puedo pedir que te lo cambien— Ofreció el moreno un tanto harto de sólo ver al rubio jugar con sus alimentos, sin contar con el rostro apagado que había estado mostrando Fye durante toda la cena y que sinceramente le irritaba, después de todo había planeado aquella velada y hasta había cancelado sus reuniones de aquel día para poder salir temprano y "celebrar" su aniversario con el rubio en aquel lujoso restaurante, Fye podría al menos fingir una sonrisa.

—Está perfecto, gracias— murmuró apagadamente, ocasionando que la exasperación en Kurogane aumentase, no era que Fye quisiera aquello, obviamente no, pero simplemente no podía hacer demasiado al respecto.

El moreno resopló soltando sus cubiertos para encarar al rubio —De acuerdo ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

—No sucede nada— responde aun jugando con su comida.

—¿Qué pretendes con todo esto? ¿eh?— pregunta molesto pero sin llegar a levantar la voz, no quiere convertirlos en el centro de atención.

Con cuidado Fye deja también sus cubiertos y levanta el rostro hacia su esposo, sus miradas se encaran, tan directamente, tan profundas y certeras que hubiese sido evidente para ambos lo que pasaba con el otro, al menos en otras circunstancias, porque justo ahora, entre verdades a medias, miedos y culpas, una venda invisible cubría esos mismos ojos impidiéndoles llegar a los sentimientos contrarios.

—No sé de qué estás hablando— es la respuesta de Fye, hablando con calma, callando los reclamos que tiene en contra del otro y el verdadero motivo de que este estropeando la velada para ambos.

—Claro que lo sabes— responde más molesto a cada segundo por la actitud del rubio.

—….

Vuelven a retarse con la mirada y así es la manera en que el moreno da por terminado su aniversario, pide la cuenta y sale de prisa seguido por el rubio, el camino a casa se lleva a cabo en un silencio frio e interminable.

Fye suspira en silencio, arrepentido por sus acciones y por el terrible aniversario que han tenido, no era realmente su intención terminar de aquel terrible modo pero se sentía tan herido que no podía simplemente fingir que estaba bien, esta vez no.

Las cosas entre ambos seguían tal cual como venían siendo los últimos meses, con la diferencia, claro, de que ahora Fye asistía martes y jueves a las reuniones con el grupo de apoyo, precisamente estaba con ellos cuando toda aquella "situación" en la que ahora estaban había comenzado. Aquel día la reunión había sido temprano, esta vez Akemi decidió el lugar al que irían y la chica eligió clases de natación, la mayoría ya sabía nadar pero aun así todos estuvieron de acuerdo en acudir. Se la habían pasado bien, sin contar lo mucho con que Fye se había relajado en el agua, había podido callar sus amargos pensamientos y eso era simplemente reconfortante aunque se tratase de algo momentáneo.

Cuando salieron del establecimiento él, Amaya, Shion, Sayaka y Hiyori iban en grupo, charlando y paseando por las tiendas del centro, estaban bastante animados y alegres, fue entonces que se encontró con Akiko, su suegra.

La madre del moreno le miró con sorpresa apenas unos cuantos segundos antes de sonreírle genuina y amablemente, Fye correspondió y un tanto nervioso presentó a Akiko con sus compañeros de grupo, quienes saludaron alegremente a la mujer. Luego de ello Fye se despidió del grupo y sin preguntar le quitó las bolsas que la mujer llevaba en sus manos, ayudándole a cargarlas.

—Muchas gracias, Fye.

—No hay problema— dijo contento de poder ayudarle, la madre del moreno era el único miembro de la familia de éste que no lo juzgaba, lo que le hacía tenerle una enorme gratitud y un profundo cariño.

—¿Quieres ir a tomar algo conmigo?

De aquel modo habían terminado en una mona cafetería del centro, tan sólo charlando de temas triviales y disfrutando la mutua compañía, inevitablemente terminaron en el tema de "los amigos" de Fye, como su suegra los había llamado, y el rubio bien pudo permitir que las cosas se quedarán de este modo, pero una parte suya no se lo permitió, quería ser sincero con la mujer que junto a Kurogane conformaban su familia, la única familia que había conocido en su vida.

—En realidad…— de ese modo Fye terminó contándole acerca del grupo de apoyo, sintiéndose avergonzado durante todo el relato, preocupado de lo que la madre del moreno pudiese llegar a pensar al respecto, ¿lo juzgaría por esto? se preguntaba, pero al final sólo halló la preocupación de su suegra reflejada en sus ojos.

—Fye ¿Ocurre algo? es decir ¿Hay algo mal entre Kurogane y tú?— preguntó con cautela. A ojos de la mujer la relación de su hijo con Fye era estable, con sus altas y sus bajas, claro, con sus diferencias y alguna que otra situación pequeña, lo normal en un matrimonio, ese tipo de cosas que te llevan a discutir por algo, a enfadarte para luego arreglar las cosas como la pareja que eran, pero nada tan grave como para que el chico recurriera a un grupo de ayuda para la depresión, a menos claro, que hubiese algo más que ella desconociera, algo que ni su hijo ni Fye le hubiesen dicho.

El rubio desvió la mirada inconscientemente antes de apresurarse a negar y a decir que no estaba ocurriendo nada grave entre él y Kurogane.

—¿En verdad?

—Sí, en verdad…— titubeó al final, meditando la posibilidad de contarle a la mujer todo lo que realmente estaba pasando, todo el dolor y la desesperación que estaba cargando consigo, las dudas que le atormentaban y la enorme frustración que sentía de noche y de día al no saber qué hacer para recuperar la atención de su esposo.

—Fye puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa, lo que sea. Si hay algo en lo que yo pueda ayudarte, lo hare con gusto— dijo al tiempo que tomaba una de las manos de Fye y la apretaba con dulzura, entonces fue consciente de la delgadez no usual del rubio, lo que hizo que su preocupación aumentará.

—…..— Con gusto Fye le diría únicamente para poder desahogarse de todo aquello, poder sentir que alguien estaba ahí para él, que le abrace mientras él se rompía en lágrimas, pero… a la vez, no quería decirlo, temía que al poner su situación en palabras entonces ésta se volviese más real, hasta ahora era el único que estaba al tanto de todo y no tenía el valor de hablarlo con nadie, ni con la amable mujer delante suyo, ni con Kurorage, la segunda persona a quien más concernía aquello; seguía aferrándose a la firme idea de que todo eso era sólo temporal, en algún momento Kurogane se daría cuenta del daño que le estaba haciendo a su matrimonio al tener un amante, en algún momento se terminaría aburriendo de Noa, le dejaría y volvería a tener su atención en él, repararían su relación sin ningún inconveniente, sin reproches, sin resentimientos, sin culpas, porque no habría razones para albergar esos sentimientos, las cosas serían como si ese oscuro episodio no hubiese ocurrido nunca, así sería para Kurogane quien pensaría que él nunca tuvo consciencia de su desliz, así sería para sí mismo quien, por el amor tan grande que le tenía al moreno estaba dispuesto también a perdonar y a olvidar todo aquello.

Sólo era cuestión de tiempo, entonces las cosas volverían a ser felices entre ambos, volverían a amarse como en antaño, recuperarían su vida como un matrimonio unido.

Sólo era cuestión de tiempo…

—En verdad… todo con Kurogane está bien— mintió sintiendo remordimientos al instante.

La mujer sonrió levemente —De cualquier forma, lo que sea que te aflija, aún sino tiene nada que ver con mi hijo, yo estoy y estaré para ti.

—… Gracias.

Dándose cuenta de lo difícil que parecía ser para Fye todo aquello y de que, al menos en esos momentos el rubio no estaba dispuesto a decirle nada, no quiso hacerle sentir presionado o incomodo, así que decidió cambiar el tema de la conversación hacía otro asunto también importante.

—Kurogane me dijo que no podrías asistir este sábado

La confusión se dibujó en el rostro del rubio tras esas palabras, no entendiendo nada de lo que la mujer le estaba hablando.

—Yo— continuó un poco dubitativa —Sé que las cosas entre tú y mi esposo no han ido del todo bien, pero no puedes simplemente alejarte, somos una familia, desde el momento en que tú y Kurogane decidieron unir sus vidas pasaste a formar parte de nuestra familia, es algo que mi esposo tiene que comprender tarde o temprano, por esa razón, Fye no te rindas, ni te excluyas de nosotros.

Todo aquello ya lo sabía el rubio, su relación con el padre de Kurogane y no sólo con él sino también con Souma, nunca había sido ni mínimamente buena, a pesar de ello Fye nunca dejó de asistir a las reuniones y eventos familiares, ni siquiera por los muchos malos momentos que le hacían pasar durante éstos y a los cuales no llegó a darles mayor importancia, pero justo ahora su suegra le hablaba de un evento al cual él se había negado a asistir y del cual ni siquiera estaba enterado.

—Vamos Fye, dime que asistirás— le animó.

—Cla-claro— forzó una sonrisa, quería pensar en que, si Kurogane no le había dicho nada sobre el dichoso evento del sábado era únicamente porque el moreno había olvidado hacerlo, pero obviamente no podía ser así, no cuando el mismo Kurogane le había mentido a su madre diciéndole que él no podría asistir, entonces quizá el moreno tuviera planeado no asistir tampoco y al no encontrar una buena excusa lo había utilizado a él, sí, eso tenía que ser.

De cualquier manera luego de ese día Fye estuvo esperando a que Kurogane le dijese algo sobre el evento del sábado; que descubrió no era otra cosa sino el cumpleaños de su suegro; sin embargo esto no ocurrió, lo dio por hecho ese viernes por la noche en el que sorpresivamente Kurogane le llevó a celebrar su aniversario de bodas, honestamente no esperaba que el moreno lo recordase cuando él mismo lo había olvidado, pero sí lo había hecho y él debería de sentirse feliz por ello, en cambio sólo sentía una enorme tristeza sumada a una creciente indignación que de a ratos se transformaba en enfado por no decirle nada del evento y por haber hablado en su nombre.

De aquella manera su aniversario de bodas finalizo con ambos recostándose en la cama dándose la espalda mutuamente bajo una nube invisible de amargura y molestia.

El día llegó acompañado de la promesa de un sábado soleado y un cielo despejado por completo, Kurogane salió rumbo al trabajo y el rubio decidió alistarse para salir sin muchos ánimos, no quería ir pero después de todo le había dicho a Akiko que asistiría.

Alrededor de las 12:00pm fue que se presentó en la casa de los padres del moreno, siendo recibido afortunadamente por su suegra, quien le saludo amablemente y le llevó a hasta el enorme y hermoso jardín trasero donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta, algunos de los invitados ya estaban ahí, charlando amenamente entre ellos, la mayoría eran amigos y socios del señor Fudo (padre de Kurogane), todas las caras ahí presentes eran conocidas para el rubio de otras fiestas y eventos a los que había acompañado a Kurogane.

—¿Mi hijo llegará más tarde?— preguntó entonces Akiko, claramente extrañada de que no llegasen juntos.

—Él tuvo que ir a ver unos pendientes en la oficina.

—Ya veo— dijo con una mueca —Mi esposo era igual a él, siempre absorbiéndose en el trabajo.

El timbre de la casa sonó ocasionando que la mujer se disculpara con él y le dejara para ir a atender la puerta y recibir a los demás invitados. Fye suspiró aliviado, en realidad no quería hablar del moreno en aquellos momentos. Se adentró en el jardín, procurando pasar desapercibido en lo mejor posible, saludando superficialmente a algunos de los invitados que le fueron imposibles de evadir.

—Creí que no vendrías— Soltó Souma con desagrado, Fye ni siquiera la había visto llegar.

—Pues aquí estoy ¿no?— Soltó sin ánimos de seguirle el juego por lo que se dirigió sin más a la mesa de bebidas esperando poder dejar a Souma atrás, sin embargo la chica le siguió de cerca.

—¿Dónde esta Kurogane?— preguntó de manera dura y exigente, de modo que aquello pareció ser una orden.

—Fue al trabajo— respondió con simpleza, únicamente porque tenía la esperanza de que de ese modo Souma perdiera el interés de molestarle y le dejara en paz.

—Vaya y estás aquí, tienes tan poca vergüenza— soltó ácidamente.

El rubio suspiró en silencio, adiós a su esperanza. Comenzó a servirse una bebida sin alcohol, pero sospechaba que la necesitaría muy pronto si quería durar un poco más en aquella fiesta.

—Después de la manera en que nos trataste y nos echaste de la casa de Kurogane, ahora te presentas aquí como si nada, hm, si no pongo en duda que la gente como tú no tiene escrúpulos.

—Ya me disculpe con tus padres por ello.

—Conmigo no— respondió resentida.

—Y créeme, no pienso hacerlo

—Descuida, no me interesa nada de ti— dijo menospreciándole con la mirada.

—Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí?— respondió con calma.

—… Esta es mi casa, puedo estar en donde a mí se me peque la gana.

—Supongo— dijo y viendo la oportunidad de dejar aquello fue hasta donde charlaba un pequeño grupo de socios de la empresa familiar, éstos le saludaron con entusiasmo, incluyéndole en la conversación de inmediato y, aunque a Fye hablar de empresas, inversiones, golf y la bolsa no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, era preferible el fingirse interesado a que Souma le encontrara solo para "atacarle" de nuevo.

Cerca de la una y media de la tarde todos pasaron a las mesas para empezar con la comida, el rubio había elegido lugar en una de las mesas más apartadas, por desgracia su suegra fue por él para llevarlo a sentarse a la mesa principal en dónde estaba ella, su suegro, Souma y algunos de los amigos más cercanos de la familia, quedando por supuesto el lugar vacío de su esposo al lado suyo, para ese punto Fye ya no tenía dudas de que Kurogane no asistiría, pero casi al instante de pensarlo tuvo que desechar toda idea de aquello.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los del recién llegado, la evidente sorpresa que reflejaron los ojos de Kurogane al verlo ahí fue algo doloroso; ahora corroboraba el hecho de que si el moreno no le había dicho nada no era por otro motivo que el simple hecho de que no le quería ahí; sin embargo lo que realmente fue una daga directo al pecho fue el hecho de que Kurogane no había llegado solo, Noa le acompañaba.

No debió de haber ido, se repetía una y otra vez sin descanso, nervioso y con un deseo extraordinario de desaparecer tras alguna cortina de humo cual mago experto en trucos, pero sólo era él y no había cortina y mucho menos humo que ocultase a sus ojos la presencia del amante de su esposo sentado en la misma mesa que él, en la misma mesa los tres.

Por supuesto como su esposo, Kurogane estaba sentado al lado suyo. El moreno había buscado su mirada con insistencia pero Fye ignoró a propósito este hecho, no estaba listo para ver lo que en los ojos del moreno encontraría, ni siquiera sabía qué hacer ahí, antes de la llegada de Kurogane el plan era sencillo; se comportaría educadamente, evitaría las provocaciones de Souma y finalmente se excusaría para poder retirarse lo más pronto posible; ahora, con la llegada del moreno todos sus planes parecían desvanecerse, escapando de sus manos como arena al viento y no por Kurogane, sino por la presencia de Noa, la idea de tenerlo cerca fingiendo cordialidad le asquea, duele la crueldad de aquella situación.

El moreno había presentado a Noa con los presentes en la mesa y su padre pareció ser encantado por el interés nada más enterarse de que ese chico era el asistente personal de Kurogane en la empresa. A pesar de haberse retirado dejando el mando de la empresa a su hijo, Fudo aún tenía mucho interés en ésta y en todo lo referente a ella, razón por la que Noa se convirtió en el centro de su atención, charlando con el chico de cosas tales como sus estudios y preparación para el puesto que desempeñaba, sintiéndose bastante conforme mediante escuchaba las respuestas de Noa, era claro que el chico era apto para su puesto y por lo que veía, también de merecer y tener la confianza de su hijo, le sonrió con aprobación.

Fue entonces que Noa y Kurogane comparten una fugas sonrisa cómplice, creyendo que nadie los descubriría, pero ciertos ojos azules fueron testigos de todo. Fye no se siente capaz de tolerar aquello, quiere saltar la mesa y romperle la cara de niño bonito, romperle la "inocente" sonrisa con sus puños, pero se contiene lo mejor que puede, así como contiene aquel nudo en su garganta que le impide pasar bocado siquiera.

Souma, quien está sentada al lado de Noa, no tarda en entablar conversación con el chico, a primera vista se nota que Noa le ha parecido agradable, la chica realmente se siente contenta de que Kurogane tenga a alguien como ese chico cerca.

—Fye, apenas si has probado la comida— llama su suegra —¿No te gustó?— pregunta con preocupación —puedo pedir que te preparen algo— ofrece con dulce amabilidad.

Sonríe levemente para ella —Estoy bien, gracias, no tengo mucho apetito, eso es todo— se excusa lo mejor que puede, exigiéndose más y más en ser aquel actor improvisado que sin querer terminó metido en la obra sin textos ni guiones ensayados, sin saber qué sigue, sin saber actuar siquiera, sin tener la menor idea de en qué momento la función acabara, sólo sabe dos cosas, la primera es que anhela la hora en que el telón baje y la segunda, es que odia esa obra ¿o quizá fuese al revés y era la obra quien lo odiaba a él?.

Noa continuó por mucho tiempo más siendo el centro de atención, algo normal con un recién conocido ¿cierto?. Para Fye escucharle hablar y conocer más acerca de su vida era como una espina de pura molestia y, aunque no lo aceptara ni un poco, también celos. Celos porque la familia del moreno lo aprobaba al instante cuando él llevaba años intentando demostrar que valía la pena, que, aunque sus ideologías no fueran compatibles amaba a Kurogane más que a nada en el mundo y que, de sincera manera también les apreciaba a ellos, muy a pesar de todas las muestras de desprecio hacia su persona, porque al final eran su familia, la única que ha tenido en la vida y, aún con todo esto, él era insuficiente para ellos, lo sería siempre.

Con aquella ultima noción decide tomar un respiro de Noa, así que se dirige al baño, aunque en realidad habría tomado la puerta de salida con gusto, de igual manera no pudo llegar a la una ni a la otra pues Kurogane le dio alcance dentro de la casa y tomándole del brazo le llevó a una de las tantas habitaciones.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— le interrogó apenas encerrarlos en la privacidad de aquellas cuatro paredes, paredes que ahora más que nunca les parecieron demasiado estrechas para los dos.

—Tu madre me invitó

—Obviamente, pero ¿por qué viniste? y ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?— reclamó.

—¿Por qué tú no me dijiste nada a mí?— contraatacó como pudo, aturdido por las palabras del moreno que le parecían más filosas que dagas, más frías que el hielo y más letales que balas. Entonces todo es confuso, no se supondría que el molesto debería ser él, que quien debería estar en la línea de tiro era él, pero no, estaba siendo el cebo, la presa, el tipo juzgado sin juicio alguno y que ni siquiera tiene claro cuáles son sus cargos.

—Porque no quería que vinieras.

Y ahí estaba, el primer tiro, letal y certero, una persona dijo una vez que "las palabras duelen más que las piedras", sin duda Fye hubiera preferido una piedra por parte de Kurogane.

—… ¿Por qué?— su voz lo traicionaba convirtiéndose en no más que un hilo, uno que era demasiado frágil y al que no podía pedirle demasiado o de lo contario se rompería sin duda… y aun sabiendo esto el rubio se arriesga y le exige más, se exige hablar.

—Tú bien lo sabes— responde el moreno exasperado, últimamente Fye no hace más que irritarlo y le es evidente, el rubio no es el mismo chico del que se enamoró… no era más ese chico…

—No, no lo sé— es la verdad. Su voz suena entonces más firme que antes, el hilo es forzado de manera fantástica para lograrlo, no sabe cuánto más podrá soportar pero le deja de importar eso porque ahora, lentamente, va tomando posición defensiva.

—Claro que lo sabes— reclama una vez más, su voz es firme y sigue subiendo unos cuantos decibeles al hablar —quería que mi padre pudiese desfrutar de este día sin…

—¿"Sin"?

—….— Desvía la mirada.

—¿"Sin" qué? Sin mí ¿Es eso lo que quieres decir?— ahora es el turno de la indignación para abofetearle la cara y es suficiente provocación para que el rubio también saque sus armas.

—…..

—¿Es eso a lo que te refieres? El regalo perfecto para tu padre es un día sin mí ¿eh?— habla molesto, la pleitesía se había acabado y no sabía si porque Kurogane la había fusilado o porque él mismo la había estrangulado.

—¡Pues sí! Lo es— Confiesa

—Discúlpame entonces por arruinar tu regalo, es que no tenía idea de que yo fuera un "algo" a tu disposición para que puedas "sacar" o mantener "guardado" cuando te dé la gana.

—Yo jamás dije eso.

—No hace falta, lo insinúas perfectamente

—Soy un idiota por intentar hablar contigo

—¿Hablar? ¿Tú? ¿Hablar conmigo? Si lo único que has hecho es reprocharme y gritarme

—Tú eres quien está gritando.

—De hecho, los dos están gritando y muy fuerte— se oyó la voz de Souma desde el otro lado de la puerta, deteniendo la guerra que se llevaba a cabo ahí adentro.

—¿Qué quieres, Souma?— preguntó el moreno evidentemente molesto.

—En primera: quiero que ambos salgan de mi habitación.

Ante esto ambos varones se sintieron tremendamente torpes, Kurogane abrió la puerta encontrándose con una hermana muy molesta por la invasión a su privacidad y a Noa a su lado.

—Segundo; mamá me mando a ver que todo estuviese bien con ustedes, los dos dejaron la mesa de manera repentina y se preocupó, Noa me acompañó.

—Quería saber dónde estaba el baño, es todo— se apresuró a explicarse, un tanto nervioso y evidentemente incomodo de haber presenciado (o escuchado mejor dicho) parte de la discusión de ambos.

—Es una fiesta ¿recuerdan? los amigos, socios y conocidos de papá están haya afuera, compórtense a la altura— reprendió la chica con tranquilidad —aunque, bueno, de ti no se puede esperar demasiado— dijo con desdén hacia Fye —pero ¿Tú, Kurogane?

Sin poder, ni querer evitarlo Fye soltó una risa con sabor a ironía, burla y amargura, Souma hablándoles de educación, eso sí que le parecía gracioso, tan… hipócrita.

—Lo mejor será que nos vayamos— responde Kurogane tras darle una mirada de advertencia a su esposo, advertencia que a Fye ni siquiera le importa, no en aquellos momentos en que se encuentra ebrio por el coctel de celos, enfado, dolor y un orgullo cada vez más pisoteado.

Era la oportunidad perfecta para Fye, él quería huir de ese lugar, hasta hace unos segundos buscaba desesperadamente cualquier pretexto para poder marcharse y ahora lo tenía por cortesía de Kurogane, tan sólo debía de callar a su orgullo y mantenerse callado también, seguir dócilmente al moreno hasta la salida y acabar con la función que iba de peor a desastrosa, podía, claro que sí… pero no quería.

Tenía claro que aquello era una estupidez.

Sabía que terminaría arrepintiéndose después.

Todas las señales apuntaban a que nada bueno resultaría de aquello….

Y aun así no quería.

—Te irás tú porque yo me quedo— Soltó retador, simplemente llevándole la contraria, cada vez más borracho de emociones.

—De ninguna manera, nos vamos los dos— prácticamente ordeno, sin saber que con aquello tan sólo encendería un cerillo en cuarto lleno de dinamita.

Fye sonrió, le dedico una mirada de "entonces mírame" y abandonó a aquellos tres con pasos confiados, ignorando la forma en que Kurogane le llamaba, porque esta vez estaba dispuesto a subir voluntariamente al escenario para el segundo acto.

—¿Todo bien, querido?— preguntó su suegra con dulzura mezclada con preocupación.

—Sí, estupendo— respondió con alegría, o lo que a él le pareció alegría, la verdad es que estaba anestesiado, ebrio… o simplemente demasiado golpeado ya como para poder sentir el dolor siquiera.

En algún punto decidió que su embriagada alma no era lo único que se merecía estar en ese estado, así que comenzó a beber. En su no tan lejana juventud había sido un excelente bebedor, le gustaba mucho ir a los bares junto a sus dos grandes amigos, Kasumi y Ringo, los tres se divertían y la pasaban increíblemente bien, pero luego, casi como por arte de magia estaba solo en una enorme casa, a una ciudad de distancia de sus más queridos amigos, hablando con ellos únicamente por cortos textos y llamadas frías; porque los teléfonos no pueden darte cálidos abrazos, las sonrisas llegan distorsionadas y las charlas se convierten cada vez más cortas a la par con que tienen cada vez menos cosas en común.

No salía a bares con Kurogane porque al moreno no le gusta tomar demasiado, además de que el moreno se vio muy pronto con las responsabilidades de la empresa de su padre, por lo que las salidas a tomar se convirtieron en algo casi imposible, en cambio el moreno le recompensaba con salidas a restaurantes, cafeterías o con desvelos invertidos en "cosas" más placenteras, más deliciosas. Tomar mucho en las fiestas a las que acompañaba a Kurogane tampoco era una opción, esas eran fiestas de etiqueta bastante pomposas como para dar paso a aquel tipo de diversión, sin contar con que ahora debía procurar cuidar apariencias o podría ser contraproducente para el moreno cuya capacidad para estar al frente de la empresa aún estaba en tela de juicio para los socios de su padre, esto debido a la inexperiencia de Kurogane sumada a su corta edad, por lo que Fye se sometió por primera vez a un mundo completamente diferente al suyo, lleno de verdades y secretos que se escondían muy por debajo del agua, y él mismo también se vio sumergido en esas mismas aguas por completo, y todo por él. No era un secreto que para su suegro sus orígenes eran algo inaceptable, por no decir "vergonzosos" de admitir en voz alta, por lo que cuando Fye pasó a ser esposo de Kurogane, Fudo prácticamente le "dio" una vida; le dio una buena cuna, incluso le dio unos padres y una educación en internados y colegios de alto prestigio en lugares que el rubio ni siquiera conocía, hasta sus gustos, sueños e ideologías se vieron desplazadas a un plano inexistente; de modo que el Fye que los conocidos de la familia Tatsuya conocían no era él, sino el modelo de esposo que su suegro le había fabricado a su hijo…. y Fye se lo había permitido, siendo esa persona cuando requería serlo, callando sus propias opiniones cuando estás no coincidían con las de aquellas personas, callando sus propias pasiones que no eran consideradas "apropiadas"… y lo había hecho todo por Kurogane…. porque lo ama de una manera tan entera, tan grande, tan devota que lo convierte en un acto completamente estúpido, y a él en un idiota, supone.

Los primeros tragos le son difíciles, la falta de costumbre seguramente, pero al poco les toma gusto, y de pronto se encuentra tomando desinhibidamente, importándole un carajo la imagen que se supondría tenía que cuidar, sintiendo con placer como su legua se liberaba y sus ideas de igual manera, hablando y opinando sin preocuparse de molestar a nadie o de hacer evidente que no tenía la "educación" que supuestamente tenía y que además no le hacía falta, sus conocimientos generales eran muy buenos, aprendidos en escuelas gratuitas y en base a sus becas y su propio trabajo, sin contar con la calidez y valores que encontró en los pasillos.

La libertad estaba gustándole demasiado, siendo seducido por ella se dejó llevar sin saber en qué momento fue que cruzo el límite, excediéndose y perdiendo el tren de _volver a atrás_.

Estaba en casa de su suegro, en la celebración del cumpleaños de éste, además de que estaba completamente ebrio de sentimientos y de alcohol… era la justa promesa del desastre total.


	10. Capítulo 10

_**Para Kyu:**_ _Hola! me alegra saludarte de nuevo ^u^_

 _Fye está dando pasitos pequeños es verdad, es un inicio y uno muy sano para él._

 _Te agradezco infinitamente por leer el fic, gracias!_

Capítulo 10

Despertó entumido de frio y con una resaca como pocas, descubriéndose así mismo recostado sobre la acera, ahí debía de haber pasado la noche. No hizo intentó por recordar qué había pasado el día anterior siquiera, ya habría tiempo para ello, de momento sólo le preocupaba tomar algo para el dolor de cabeza que le estaba taladrando. Se incorporó y con muy pocas esperanzas buscó dinero en sus bolsillos, temiendo que en su descuidada ebriedad hubiese podido perder el dinero o haber sido saqueado mientras dormía, para su sorpresa todo su dinero estaba intacto, al menos podría volver a casa en un taxi.

Los recuerdos fueron llegando de a poco, básicamente había saboteado la fiesta, sobrio como ahora estaba, sin efectos ni anestesias de ningún tipo, la vergüenza se agalopó sobre él, devorándolo con filosos dientes. Era tanta la pena que no se atrevería a darle la cara a ninguno de sus suegros durante los siguientes 10 años, ni siquiera para pedir disculpas.

Y a Kurogane…

Hay Kurogane, ese tonto y enorme pelinegro... Detiene sus pasos para buscar en uno de sus brazos cierta marca amorotonada, los dedos marcados en su piel eran algo evidente, acarició el moretón sintiendo dolor al rose.

—Yo que te amo tanto y a ti que no te importa lastimarme.

Tristemente se daba cuenta de aquella realidad y no precisamente por el moretón en su brazo, sino por la forma en que el moreno pisaba sus sentimientos, pasando sobre ellos sin siquiera dirigirles la mirada.

El día de ayer, luego de que Kurogane lo sacará por la fuerza de la casa de sus padres habían comenzado, o retomado mejor dicho, aquella guerra que habían dejado pendiente, Kurogane gritaba, Fye gritaba. Kurogane lanzó bombas de reproche, Fye lanzó un misil llenó de ellos. El automóvil del moreno fue su campo de batalla, uno en el que no se levantó ninguna bandera blanca, uno en el que hubo mucha sangre y heridas que ya no volverían a sanar nunca.

Kurogane estaba más que indignado por lo que Fye había hecho en la fiesta, la rabia era tal que cualquier signo de amor existente o habido por el rubio se vio desaparecido, su lengua y sus palabras eran cada vez más hirientes, pero Fye no se quedó atrás, reclamándole abiertamente el hecho de que no le hubiese dicho nada de la fiesta y el que hubiera llevado a su "asistente" quien nada pintaba ahí. Y fue entonces que, entre estos reclamos el rubio tomó conciencia plena de lo que pasaba.

¿Por qué Kurogane llevaba a su amante a conocer a su familia?

Vinieron a su mente los momentos en los que Kurogane y Noa compartían sonrisas y miradas cómplices cuando el menor pareció ser aceptado por la familia del moreno… no necesito más para encajar las piezas.

Nadie lleva a su amante a conocer a su familia… nadie, a menos, claro, que no se tratara de un amante cualquiera.

Noa no era el acompañante momentáneo de su esposo, ni siquiera un simple amante. No. Noa era su reemplazo.

No era un problema de pareja, o una crisis pasajera como lo había querido creer, era algo más grave que eso; era el principio del final de su matrimonio.

Kurogane iba a dejarlo.

Kurogane lo estaba cambiando por otro.

Kurogane ya no lo amaba.

Ya no lo…. amaba.

Fue tal el shock que apenas si pudo balbucearle al moreno que detuviera el auto, tuvo que volver a repetirlo para ser escuchado por sobre los gritos del moreno quien, al verlo pálido y repentinamente callado detuvo el auto, creyendo que el rubio bajaría a vomitar debido a la gran cantidad de alcohol que había consumido. Pero Fye no salió del auto para vomitar sino para correr, correr lo más rápido y lejos posible de él.

En esos momentos ni la anestesia del alcohol fue suficiente para hacerle dejar de sentir aquel dolor que le estaba consumiendo de adentro hacia afuera, sólo pudo llorar destrozadamente… llorar y correr.

Pero por más que corriera, por más distancia que pusiera entre él y Kurogane, no podría escapar de aquella realidad… y lo sabía.

….

El taxi le dejó frente a su casa, Fye no se atrevió a entrar, tenía la horrible sensación de que todo acabaría apenas cruzara la puerta, que al adentrarse ya no sentiría ese lugar como su hogar, en realidad, aquel ya no era su hogar; lo había convertido en suyo con ayuda de Kurogane, con el amor de ambos, pero ahora…

Tomó asiento sobre las escaleras de la entrada, enterrando la cara en las piernas, hundiéndose en el dolor, la desesperación y la noción de que lo había perdido todo. ¿En qué momento permitió qué llegaran a ese punto? ¿Qué hizo mal? ¿Dónde estuvo su error? ¿Por qué había perdido el amor de Kurogane? ¿En qué momento se convirtió en ser el único en seguir enamorado? ¿Pudo haber hecho algo para evitar aquello? ¿Era todo culpa suya? ¿Qué haría sin Kurogane si lo había convertido en su todo?

Se abrazó a sus piernas, sintiéndose una vez más el niño asustado que alguna vez fue, ese niño que no tuvo a nadie para regalarle un abrazo, que le reconfortara y le prometiera que todo estaría bien, porque ese niño estaba solo y, justo ahora, volvía a ser ese mismo niño.

—Señor Tatsuya— Llamó con voz cautelosa la persona menos oportuna que pudo haber habido en aquellos momentos.

Con lentitud Fye levantó el rostro. Noa le observaba aparentemente preocupado y sinceramente nervioso. Antes de que Fye pudiera llegar a hacerse la pregunta de qué estaba haciendo Noa ahí fue atacado por la dolorosa sensación que era verlo de aquella manera; aseado, con buen gusto en ropa, excelente físico estilizado, la piel nieve rebosante de juventud, bastante atractivo mientras que en esos momentos él no era más que un desalineado cuya ropa aún olía a licor, y por si fuese más oportuno sus posiciones, Fye mirándole desde abajo.

—Ayer yo…— empezó nerviosamente —Me quede muy preocupado… por todo lo que pasó en la fiesta de ayer…

Fye sonrió un poco, vaya que el chico podía llegar a ser torpe, incluso hasta pudo haberle llegado a creer en otro momento, en otras circunstancias, pero no ahora que sabía toda la verdad.

—Lárgate.

—¿Perdón?

—Quiero que te largues de mi casa, ahora— ordenó, no había una pizca de duda en su voz, había por en cambio una creciente rabia que por supuesto también alcanzó a sus ojos, prácticamente traspasando a Noa con la mirada y logrando hacerle retroceder un paso.

—Yo… lamento mucho mi atrevimiento, en verdad estaba preocupado por usted…

—… ¡No te incumbe!— gritó interrumpiendo la torpe excusa —Tú no tienes porque "preocuparte" por mí, no eres nada más que el empleado de mí marido ¡Conoce tu lugar!— dijo con despreció. Ok, al menos le había aprendido algo útil a Souma.

Noa se quedó congelado, sin poder reconocer al rubio que tenía delante suyo. Fye se puso de pie, encarándolo de una manera que claramente irradiaba peligro para el otro.

—¿No me escuchaste acaso? VETE de mí casa, AHORA.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?— preguntó Kurogane observándoles desde el marco de la puerta, había escuchado los gritos del rubio por lo que se apresuró a averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo, obviamente no esperó ver la escena que tenía enfrente.

Por varios segundos nadie fue capaz de decir nada, hasta que finalmente Noa retomó la palabra, dando sus razones para estar ahí, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso y que de paso impulsó la mano de Fye en contra de la mejilla del menor de los tres. El acto fue sorpresivo e impulsivo. Fye no se arrepintió, es más, estaba dispuesto a volver a golpearlo si continuaba en su mismo espacio, Kurogane y un adolorido Noa también se dieron cuenta de esto.

—Dije que te fueras— ordenó con un tono que iba más allá de la advertencia.

De aquel modo, golpeado y sintiéndose bastante humillado, Noa emprendió retirada.

—¿¡Qué rayos sucede contigo!?— bramó Kurogane llenó de enfado e incredulidad —¡No tenías ningún derecho de golpearlo!

—…

—¿¡No dirás nada!?

—…..

Kurogane respira hondo, intentando tranquilizarse pero simplemente estaba harto —¿Qué es lo que intentas con todo esto? Lo que hiciste ayer en casa de mis padres… ¡Los avergonzaste a todos! Mi padre no quiere saber nada de nosotros, sin contar con que…

—… ¿Avergoncé a tus padres, o mejor dicho, "te avergoncé a ti"?— pregunta encarándolo finalmente.

—…..

—Dime, Kurogane ¿Estás molesto porque avergoncé a tus padres o porque eres tú el que se avergüenza de mí?

—… Pues sí, me avergüenzas a mí— suelta con firme honestidad y sin un poquito de consideración, tal vez porque no sabe todo el daño que está causando con aquellas palabras.

—….— la rabia del rubio se desvanece en cuanto el dolor en su alma vuelve a abrirse paso —Perdóname— pide —por no ser aquello que tu padre quería para ti, perdóname por no tener una familia de honorable apellido, por no tener una familia siquiera, por crecer en un orfanato en vez de un prestigioso internado, perdóname por haber querido salir adelante con mi esfuerzo y mi trabajo, por ser ese mesero del que se avergüenza tu familia, aunque fue de esa manera que nos conocimos, perdóname también por eso.

—… Nunca debí de haberme fijado en ti— suelta al final la idea que le tortura desde hace meses —No teníamos nada en común ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Y ahí estaba, Kurogane siempre sorprendiéndolo, realmente no creyó que el moreno pudiera hacerle más daño, obviamente se había equivocado. Las lágrimas se abalanzaron sobre sus mejillas, ¿Por qué el moreno les hacía aquello? ¿Por qué contaminar de aquella manera los recuerdos más felices que tenían juntos?

Ambos habían dicho demasiado ya, Kurogane dirigió sus pasos dentro de la casa, dejando la puerta abierta para cuando Fye se decidiera a entrar.

Por su parte el rubio se abrazó a sí mismo, sintiendo la necesidad de un abrazo de verdad como nunca en la vida, sintiéndose más solo y con más miedo de lo que alguna vez haya sentido cuando niño.

Aquel día ni siquiera tomó la tan ansiada pastilla para aliviar el dolor de cabeza, o un baño que relajara su cuerpo, no se cambió de ropa tampoco… para cuando se había decidido a entrar a la casa se encontró con Kurogane terminando de empacar sus cosas, listo para mudarse a la habitación de invitados. Uno pensaría que aquello no se sentiría tan mal como si se estuviese yendo de la casa, pero la realidad era que destrozaba de la misma manera. Kurogane volvía a marcar distancia entre ambos, como si no estuvieran lo suficientemente alejados ya. No hizo intento de detenerlo, no suplicó, no dijo nada, no lloró…. tan sólo observó… y cuando el moreno se hubo marchado no pudo más que abrasarse a la almohada de éste, aferrándose a lo único que le quedaba de él… y durante el resto del día no hizo otra cosa más que aferrarse a lo poco que aún tenía.

El sueño hubiera sido un alivio momentáneo pero cruelmente se negó a acudir aquella noche, era cerca de las dos de la mañana cuando salió de la habitación y se quedó de pie frente a la puerta del cuarto de invitados, el ahora cuarto de Kurogane. Levantó su mano dispuesto a tocar, no había plan detrás de ello, tan sólo estaba tan roto y destrozado que sentía que si no recibía una muestra pequeñita de afecto moriría, así que sólo estaba ahí en busca de una migaja de cariño, para abrazarse al moreno y sentir apenas un poco de calidez... sin embargo su mano nunca tocó la puerta, quedando estático en su posición, el temor había atenazado su muñeca impidiéndole moverse, porque estaba la enorme posibilidad de que en vez de recibir lo que tanto anhelaba el moreno lo despreciase como en otras ocasiones, y ni su corazón ni su mente podrían resistir un rechazo más.

…

…

Salía rumbo al trabajo, bastante temprano y puntual, alistado perfectamente, todo cual su rutina de todas las mañanas, a excepción claro, del rubio dormido a un lado de su puerta. Se detuvo observando a Fye dormir sentado contra la pared, abrazando una almohada con una expresión y un rostro realmente demacrados.

Sintió un pinchazo en el pecho.

Despacio se acercó hasta él, inclinándose para tomarle en brazos y poder llevarlo a su habitación, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo se detuvo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se reprendió así mismo, no podía permitirse ser débil, de lo contrario todo el valor que ya había conseguido se iría por la borda, y realmente necesitaba no dar marcha atrás, tenía que seguir adelante con sus planes, esos que no podían incluir a Fye, ya no más… además, el rubio se había ganado aquello a pulso al comportarse como lo había hecho y él… él quería terminar de una buena vez con todo aquello, no podía permitirse caer en aquellos sentimientos que el rubio aún despertaba en él, no debía permitirlo.

Con ese último pensamiento en mente salió de la casa, un día de trabajo le esperaba, además de una cita con el abogado Toru Watanabe, el encargado de asesorarlo en el proceso de divorcio.


	11. Capítulo 11

_**Kima:**_ _Hola! te agradezco muchísimo por haberle dado una oportunidad a este fic ^u^ gracias también por comentar, significa mucho para mí :3 espero de todo corazón que la historia te siga gustando :3_

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Capítulo 11

—Es muy hermoso.

Ante estas palabras Fye observó su propia obra aun incompleta y sonrió apenas un poco, hubiese murmurado un débil "gracias" pero las palabras se negaron a dejar sus labios.

—La técnica es realmente buena— halagó una vez más aquel desconocido.

Fye llevó su mirada hasta él y, sintiéndose avergonzado y un tanto incomodo por la cercanía de aquel hombre balbuceó un agradecimiento. Honestamente había esperado que luego de eso aquel desconocido se alejara, sin embargo aquel pelinegro de piel clara continuó ahí, a su lado, invadiendo su espacio personal al parecer sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía, parecía bastante interesado en su pintura lo cual, por una parte, lo halagaba, sí, pero quería continuar con ésta y le era bastante incomodo con su presencia.

—La elección de colores es magnífica, realmente tienes talento. ¿Vienes seguido a las clases? sinceramente no creo que las necesites— Sonrió y volvió la vista al chico rubio, luego de ver su pintura no creyó llegar a sorprenderse con otra obra de arte en aquel lugar, pero _voilà,_ la naturaleza le demostraba una vez más su superioridad en cuanto a obras de arte se trataba con aquel rubio espécimen que, era aún mejor que su propia obra.

—Es la primera vez que vengo aquí, me invitaron y…— respondió Fye bastante incomodo, nervioso por aquella insistente presencia —¿Podrías dejar de mirarme fijamente?— pidió.

—¡Oh! ¡Lo lamento!— río nervioso —No fue mi intensión, es que eres bastante atractivo, deben decírtelo muy seguido.

—De hecho no… y sigues mirándome fijamente.

—¡Lo siento!— desvió el rostro —realmente lo siento, no suelo ser así, lo juro.

—…— asintió sin saber qué otra cosa hacer o decir.

—Por cierto, mi nombre es Ashura, mucho gusto— le dio la mano amistosamente, un tanto inseguro el rubio correspondió.

—Soy Fye.

—Lamento mucho haberte incomodado, en verdad es precioso— volvió la vista a la pintura —Me fue imposible simplemente pasarle de largo.

—Hum…. gracias— le sonrió un tanto más tranquilo, más cómodo —Tu cabello es lindo— dijo haciendo referencia a la larga cabellera del pelinegro, la cual había llamado su atención de inmediato, no era muy usual ver a un hombre con el cabello tan largo y perfectamente cuidado —¿Puedo tocarlo?

—Claro— Ashura se inclinó un poco hacia el rubio —No son extensiones ni nada— dijo en tono bromista.

El comentario hizo reír al rubio, realmente no había pensado algo así. Con mucho cuidado tocó un mechón del cabello, le parecía realmente lindo.

—Bien, Fye, te dejo continuar con lo tuyo. Lamento la interrupción.

—Descuida.

Ashura le dio un último adiós con una amigable sonrisa y un movimiento de mano antes de perderse entre las otras personas que como Fye estaban tomando aquella clase.

El rubio volvió a su obra, sintiendo aún la calidez que la amabilidad deja a su paso, no sólo aquel extraño, sus compañeros del grupo de apoyo también, aquel jueves por ejemplo, como en la última salida que tuvieron Fye se había mostrado bastante abatido, alejado y bastante ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, todos en el grupo habían decidido que la próxima actividad sería algo que le gustase al rubio, por lo que ahora estaban asistiendo a una clase de pintura para novatos. Sí, Fye estaba consciente de que no la necesitaba pero, hacía tantos años que no pintaba que temía hubiese olvidado cómo hacerlo, pero lo hizo y aún más que eso descubrió una vez más el enorme placer que le producía pintar, la sensación del pincel deslizándose sobre el lienzo, el olor de la pintura, su muñeca trabajando de la mano de sus emociones, amaba todo aquello y se sentía tan bien volver a hacerlo.

Cuando terminaron con la clase su grupo se reunió en la entrada, planeando ir a almorzar juntos en algún restaurante cercano, si bien Fye había recuperado un poco de ánimos aún conservaba aquella dolorosa sensación en el pecho, no tenía ganas de otra cosa que no fuera el volver a casa, ni siquiera sentía apetito, por lo que se negó a acompañarles. No dio argumentos, no inventó excusas ni escuchó las insistencias de sus compañeros por acompañarles, tan sólo se disculpó y se retiró sin más, sintiendo las miradas preocupadas que se posaban en su espalda mientras se alejaba.

Ya casi se cumplía una semana desde que Kurogane se quedaba en el cuarto de invitados, en todo ese tiempo ninguno de los dos ha hecho intento de hablar con el otro, muy a pesar de que él se esté muriendo por hacerlo. Fye desde su habitación continuaba esperando despierto a su llegada, en uno de esos días el moreno ni siquiera llegó a dormir.

A menudo al rubio le asaltaba la pregunta de si aún había algo que pudiera hacer….

Una pequeña parte de él, más ingenua quizá, aún conservaba la esperanza de que podían remediar su situación, arreglar las cosas y recuperar el amor, que Kurogane abriría los ojos en cualquier momento y se daría cuenta de que nadie en el mundo podría amarlo tanto como él, con esa intensidad, con aquella fuerza, con esa estupidez de perdonarle todo, de soportar tanto y de continuar ahí en el mismo lugar esperando por él.

Y había también una parte cruel, aunque más sincera, que le gritaba sin palabras que no había nada que hacer más que sentarse y esperar el inminente final, que sólo podía observar en silencio como el hombre que amaba le daba la espalda para marcharse al lado de otro.

Lo único que podía hacer era esperar… sólo esperar.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento fue que había dejado de caminar, ni el momento en el que había comenzado a llorar silenciosamente, tan sólo fue consciente de esto cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro al tiempo que alguien le ofrecía pañuelos desechables. Levantó la mirada para observar a aquella persona, era el desconocido de antes ahora ya no tan desconocido, Ashura le observaba con preocupación y algo de incomodidad, tal vez por encontrarlo llorando en plena calle.

Fye tomó un pañuelo y limpió sus húmedas mejillas, desviando su mirada de Ashura, avergonzado por la patética imagen que estaba dando, algunas personas que pasaban por ahí no podían evitar mirarlos demasiado, cosa que no ayudaba al rubio a sentirse mejor.

—Lo siento— Murmuró Fye con la voz quebrada y bastante débil.

—¿Por qué te disculpas conmigo? No me has hecho nada— le habló de manera suave, como si estuviese teniendo mucho cuidado de no lastimarlo o romperlo más de lo que ya estaba, o al menos esa fue la impresión que tuvo el rubio que sintió sus palabras como un cálido abrazo.

—Por las molestias, supongo— respondió dudoso.

—Te di un pañuelo de dos centavos, te aseguró que no me molesta— dijo en tono suave pero alegre, buscando conciliar al rubio.

Fye asintió, intentó decir algo pero en vez de ello un nudo se formó en su garganta y aunque intentó contenerse volvió a sollozar, de inmediato cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, llorando quedito y reprendiéndose por semejante espectáculo de lo que él llamó "debilidad", deseando a la vida desaparecer con todas sus fuerzas.

No desapareció. En cambio la vida le regaló un abrazo, un pecho en el que ocultar el rostro y una presencia a la cual aferrarse. Entonces lloró, no silencio su voz, ni hizo intento por contenerse, no, justo ahora no. Era momento de llorar, llorar de verdad.

Lloró porque duele, por lo mucho que se siente morir, por todo aquello que estaba perdiendo y que se le escapaba de las manos, por los sueños que una vez más se hacían añicos y sobre todo lloró por aquel corazón que agonizaba de amor cada día y cada noche un poco más.

Fueron varios los minutos en los que estuvo ahí, _llorando de verdad_ , no sabe con certeza cuántos, sólo sabe que los suficientes para hacerle doler los pies, quizá una hora o tal vez más.

Para ese punto ya había parado de llorar, aun así no quería dejar aquel lugar, ese refugio que le había protegido de la realidad y del tiempo, aunque fuese por esos largos y, a la vez, cortos minutos. Comenzó a recordar entonces que ese refugio no era suyo, que esos brazos que le estrechan con dulzura y esas manos que de vez en cuando intentan confortarle con una caricia, pertenecían a una persona, a esa misma persona cuya camisa a humedecido con sus lágrimas y que seguramente debe de sentirse incomodo por ello, sin contar con el hecho de estar consolando a un completo extraño que nada tenía que ver con él y el dolor de pies que también debía de estar sintiendo.

Sí, ahora recordaba a Ashura. Sin embargo no se aparta, por consideración al pelinegro debería de hacerlo. No lo hace. Está siendo egoísta y no le importa.

Es consciente de lo patético que se ha mostrado, de lo vergonzoso que será una vez que encare al pelinegro y la incómoda situación en la que los ha metido a ambos pero ¿qué más daba? Después de todo eran dos desconocidos que no volverían a verse nunca más.

Se permite quedarse un poco más antes de finalmente apartarse lentamente. Su alma se siente aún adolorida pero increíblemente más ligera. Suspira y una vez más busca palabras que se niegan a abandonar sus labios. Podría simplemente marcharse sin decir una palabra, de esa manera les ahorraría la incómoda despedida y haría más fácil para ambos el fingir que nada había ocurrido, pero realmente no quería hacer eso, quiere agradecerle al pelinegro por aquellos minutos perdidos de su vida y que sin embargo a él le habían ayudado muchísimo.

—¿Te sientes mejor?— preguntó Ashura, impidiendo de inmediato que los posibles silencios incomodos los embargaran, buscando la mirada ajena que se negaba a encontrarse con la suya.

Fye asintió despacio —…. lo siento.

—¿Y ahora como por qué?

—Bueno… tu camisa debe costar más de dos centavos— responde nervioso.

—Hm, si te sirve de consuelo estaba en oferta a mitad de precio cuando la compre.

Fye conecta sus miradas, no ve mentira o molestia en el otro, tampoco la incomodidad que creyó sin duda estaría presente, en cambio había un brillo en aquellos ojos y una comprensión que no sabía de dónde provenía. Sonríe y cualquier rastro de vergüenza se marcha, ahora más que nunca quiere decir gracias.

—Pagare por tu camisa— ofrece buscando su cartera.

—No, déjalo así, no es como si no fuera a volver a usarla.

—Pero…

—Si quieres pagar algo, paga por mi almuerzo, iba a buscar alguna cafetería por aquí.

—¡Oh! Claro— Fye comenzó a buscar dinero en su cartera pero Ashura lo interrumpió, le toma de la mano y suavemente le jala con él.

—Bien, entonces vayamos juntos.

—Pero yo no…— iba a rechazar acompañarle pero casi al instante guarda silencio, después de aquello que había hecho por él se lo debía, así que simplemente se dejó guiar por el pelinegro.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La puerta de su oficina se abre y Noa entra con una sonrisa radiante en los labios, encaminándose directamente hasta donde él.

—El licenciado Toru Watanabe está ahí afuera— le anuncia.

—Bien— responde Kurogane dejando de lado los documentos que estaba revisando —Hazlo pasar.

—Sí. Por cierto, tomare mi hora del almuerzo para ir a recoger un encargo.

—Está bien.

—Gracias— dice y se despide del moreno con un beso en los labios, no es uno corto ni muy largo, es uno húmedo y lleno de ganas del uno por el otro, gustándose… deseándose….

Noa se retiró y al poco el licenciado Watanabe entró a la oficina, sentándose frente al escritorio de Kurogane luego de que ambos se saludaran formalmente.

—¿Y bien?— preguntó el moreno queriendo ir sin rodeos.

—Todo está listo para comenzar con los trámites. ¿Ya lo ha hablado con su esposo? Es decir, los tramites son más agiles si ambas partes llegan a un acuerdo sin la necesidad de ir a juicio.

—No creo que haya mucho problema con ello, cederé a todo lo que él demande.

—¿Qué?— preguntó sinceramente sorprendido por lo que escuchaba.

—De hecho quiero que el acuerdo de divorcio le favorezca completamente.

—¿Está usted seguro de ello? Hay partes que salen realmente afectadas, su esposo puede llegar a quitarle propiedades y hasta finanzas de su empresa, sin contar con que puede pelear por una pensión ridículamente alta.

—Si lo quiere se lo daremos y sobre la pensión, él no tiene por qué pelearla, nosotros se la daremos. Su bienestar tiene que quedar asegurado luego de que nos separemos.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Noa caminaba por las calles del centro en busca de cierto cyber que por ahí se encontraba, cuando lo encontró entró directamente ignorando las tiendas y ofertas, sólo había una cosa que le interesaba.

—Noa, hola— Saludó un chico apenas un par de años menor a él.

—Hola. ¿Ya me tienes lo que te pedí?— pregunta ocultando perfectamente la ansiedad y emoción que sentía.

El chico asiente y le hace una seña para que lo siga, se sienta frente al ordenador principal y extrae una memoria USB gris.

—Recién horneado— dice extendiéndole el pequeño aparato.

—Eres el mejor— dice Noa mientras toma el USB en sus manos, busca algunos billetes previamente preparados y se los entrega al chico —Gracias.

—Para eso estamos, Noa— Responde, luego duda un poco antes de decidirse a preguntar —¿Te estás metiendo en problemas?

—Hm, claro que no, no te preocupes. Tengo que volver al trabajo, cuídate.

Se despiden y Noa retoma camino al trabajo, claro, no sin antes detenerse a observar su reciente compra; es pequeña, de un color gris bastante común y de pocos gigabytes de capacidad, pero no necesita de más, su actual contenido es lo que hace que valga la pena, y su fin casi perverso la torna peligrosa.

—Hm, vas a pagar por haberme humillado, querido Fye— Sonríe complacido, saboreando desde ya el mal momento que le hará pasar al rubio, una justa venganza por como lo había tratado la última vez.


	12. Capítulo 12

_**Kima:**_ _Hola! Me gustaría decir que sip pero más o menos xDD creo que está más basado en el rey Ashura de Celes, de TRC. No sé porque pero siento que este cap te puede llegar a gustar mucho xD aunque bueno, es un sentir nada más ^u^_

 _Te agradezco por leer y por comentar! Saludos!_

 _ **Morgan:**_ _Hola! es muy cierto llamarlo trauma, me gustó mucho tu manera de verlo y de describirlo. El proceso es realmente difícil, es decir, te acostumbras a la presencia de esa otra persona, a sus defectos, sus costumbres, sus más grandes y pequeñas manías, se vuelve parte de tu vida y de pronto, en a veces un instante, ya no es así, ya no está más, e independientemente de los motivos por los que se dé la ruptura de la relación es igual un proceso muy doloroso._

 _Muchas gracias por leer y por comentar!_

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Capítulo 12

Observó aquel sobre una vez más, sin remitente, sin destinatario, pero el rubio tenía claro que era para él y que la persona que se lo enviaba era Noa.

Suspiró. El primer sobre que Noa le había mandado había sido un disco con un video de él y Kurogane engañándole, Fye se preguntaba ¿qué sería esta vez? El sobre era bastante pequeño como para ser un disco y el contenido era más bien rectangular. Se mordió el labio, indeciso entre ver el contenido o no hacerlo.

Su orgullo le ordenaba no hacerlo, no seguirle el juego a Noa y tirar aquel sobre a la basura de inmediato y por supuesto que lo habría hecho, sino fuera porque la curiosidad le estaba matando.

—Rayos— Dijo al viento, maldiciéndose por ser tan débil. Rompió el sobre encontrándose con una cajita negra que abrió de inmediato.

En la caja únicamente encontró una USB envuelta en cinta adhesiva decorativa con figuritas de corazoncitos rosas. La observó con detalle, como queriendo encontrar algo fuera de lo normal en ella, cabe mencionar que no hayo nada más allá de lo que se veía a simple vista. Entonces se debatió una vez más, ahora por la indecisión de ver el contenido de la USB o no hacerlo.

Al final Fye se decidió por ver el contenido y acabar de una vez con todo el drama, seguramente se trataría de otro video de Noa y Kurogane teniendo sexo o algo similar. Estaba por conectar el aparatito en la laptop cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

—¿Diga?

—Fye, soy Yuka.

—…..— El rubio se sintió nervioso, había faltado a las últimas dos reuniones del grupo y creía que Yuka lo llamaba por eso, no sabía cómo decirle que ya no asistiría más al grupo, que simplemente se había rendido, que la vida le pintaba más negra cada vez y que todo era una mierda en donde no creía ser capaz de volver a ser feliz.

Sin embargo Yuka no le llamaba para eso, sino para darle buenas noticias.

—¿Qué?— preguntó sorprendido, realmente no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—Y quieren que presentes tus pinturas en una galería de arte— dijo Yuka con emoción palpable aun estando del otro lado de la línea.

Una vez más Fye no pudo creer lo que escuchaba, debía de estar soñando o algo por el estilo, no había otra explicación. Él nunca había expuesto ninguna de sus pinturas más allá de los trabajos y talleres para la universidad de arte y luego de casarse había dejado de pintar, no había forma, de ningún modo, de que alguien quisiera invitarlo a formar parte de una galería de arte, o aquello era una broma muy cruel o una terrible confusión.

—Si estás interesado debes presentarte en el mismo lugar en donde tomamos las clases de pintura el otro día, fue la instructora de la clase quien contacto conmigo.

—…..

—Fye si quieres un consejo no pedido: ¡Ve a por ellos!

—…. gracias, gracias, gracias, en verdad muchas gracias.

—No tienes por qué agradecer. Te deseo mucha suerte.

Apenas colgaron el rubio se apresuró a salir de la casa, confusión o no él tenía que aclarar las cosas ya.

[…]

—No es una confusión— declaró la instructora de la clase de pintura para novatos, la mujer alcanzó una pintura que mostró al rubio, éste la reconoció al instante —Te pertenece ¿Cierto?

—Sí— Era la pintura que había hecho en aquella única clase que tomaron él y su grupo.

—No eres un novato, tú sabes pintar y lo haces muy bien.

—Sí, pero de ahí a participar en una galería de arte.

—La persona encargada del evento fue quien insistió en buscarte, vio tu pintura y realmente le interesa.

—¿Qué?

—En realidad le estarías haciendo un gran favor; todo el programa de pinturas para la galería estaba listo, vendrán artistas de otros países, pero uno de ellos canceló de última hora debido a que surgió un problema de exportación con sus pinturas y el programa quedo incompleto.

—¿Y quieren que yo ocupe el lugar de esa persona?

—Así es.

—No lo sé, es demasiado precipitado, no he hecho tantas pinturas como para formar parte de una exposición— dijo Fye comenzando a sentir pánico, exponer sus obras era como un sueño a punto de hacerse realidad y eso lo tenía aterrado.

—Pero puedes hacerlas— Soltó la voz de un tercero, era Ashura quien recién entraba en la cómoda pero acogedora oficina en donde se encontraban —Tienes dos semanas para prepararte.

Ok, el rubio estaba cada vez más sorprendido, desde aquella vez en que le invitara el almuerzo al pelinegro a modo de agradecimiento, no había vuelto a saber de él y ahora simplemente estaba ahí, presente como si nunca se hubiese ido.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Puedes hacerme este favor?— pidió el de cabello largo con una sonrisa.

—¿Tú eres…?

—Es el encargado del evento de la galería, Ashura Flourite— presentó la mujer, ignorante de que a pesar de no conocer sus nombres completos (porque ninguno de los dos se presentó más allá de sus nombres y no creyeron necesitar de más) ellos dos ya se "conocían" y compartían incluso un momento íntimo, Fye no podía llamar de otra manera a lo que Ashura había hecho por él; sostenerlo mientras se derrumbaba, y luego intentar hacerlo sonreír, porque eso es lo que había hecho el pelinegro durante el almuerzo que compartieron juntos, Ashura no había intentado indagar en su vida, ni averiguar la razón de su llanto, sino que había intentado hacerlo sonreír… y lo había logrado. El pelinegro era un extraño para él y lo había dejado desahogarse en sus brazos y buscado la sonrisa que él mismo creyó perdida.

—¿Y bien?— preguntó Ashura con esa aura brillante y esa seguridad que hizo pensar al mismo Fye que no había posibilidad alguna de decirle que no.

—… Sí, quiero participar.

[…]

La puerta de su oficina se abrió sin anunciamiento, Kurogane debía de admitir que la última persona que esperó ver entrar era a Fye, sin embargo ahí estaba, entrando sin anunciarse y acompañado de un _no sé qué_ que le hacía lucir mucho más radiante, más alegre e incluso más hermoso.

—No sabes lo que ha pasado.

Obviamente no, quiso responder el moreno, pero algo en él se resistió a soltar el ácido comentario, algo dentro de él le estaba impidiendo ser duro con aquel rubio lleno de alegría y emoción que le recordaba mucho a cierto joven que brillaba con luz propia, a cierto rubio mesero ladrón de más de un corazón, el suyo incluido.

Como un rayo Fye había llegado hasta donde él, rompiendo el espacio entre ambos y dándole un efusivo abrazo que el moreno no vio llegar siquiera. El rubio se sentó en sus piernas y comenzó a relatarle con bastante entusiasmo sobre aquello que le había sucedido, por su parte él escuchó con mayor interés a medida que el rubio avanzaba con su relato, algunas palabras eran atropelladas por la emoción, pero aun así logró enterarse de que Fye podría exponer sus pinturas en una galería de arte durante un evento que se llevaría a cabo en dos semanas.

—Eso es genial— Soltó, completamente contagiado de las excelentes noticias para el rubio —Felicidades.

—¡Gracias!— soltó radiante, plantando un beso simple, espontaneo y tierno sobre los labios ajenos, apartándose al tiempo que Noa entraba en la oficina.

El más sorprendido por quel beso fue Kurogane y a pesar de ello le fue jodidamente familiar, como un beso de antaño… tan natural.

—Espera ¿Dijiste dos semanas?— preguntó Kurogane.

—Sí— respondió el rubio, perdiendo de a poco su entusiasmo con la presencia de Noa.

—¿Conseguirás hacer suficientes pinturas para entonces?

—Trabajare muy duro— dijo con determinación, ambos se miraron a los ojos y sin poder evitarlo sonrieron con cierto brillo especial en la mirada, tan cómplices y unidos sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara realmente.

—Te apoyare en todo lo que pueda ¿Tienes pintura y lienzo suficientes?

—Muy poco— dijo Fye, de hecho no tendría nada de no ser porque dos días después de tomar aquella clase, había ido a comprar lienzo y algunas pinturas y materiales para retomar su olvidada pasión.

—Hay que solucionar eso pronto— Dijo con tal seriedad que sorprendió al rubio ¿Acaso él…? —Vallamos ahora mismo ¿Te parece bien?

—…..— Ahora Fye sí temía que aquello no fuera más que un sueño. Lentamente recobró la sonrisa que había perdido por la sorpresa —Sí… me parece bien.

—Vamos entonces— ambos se pusieron de pie —Noa.

—¿S-sí?— pregunto el joven quien por poco comenzaba a creerse invisible ¿En verdad Kurogane le estaba haciendo aquello? Estando tan acaramelado con su "esposo" estando él ahí presente, cuando supuestamente estaba tramitando los papeles del divorcio para poder estar con él y ahora incluso se besaban en sus narices.

—Cancela mis citas del día— pidió mientras se colocaba el saco —Diles que surgió algo importante. Te encargo los pendientes a ti.

—S-sí— dijo como pudo, estaba desconcertado por la situación, sintiendo claramente como un nudo se instalaba en su garganta y los ojos comenzaban a arderle ante las señales claras de humedecimiento.

El moreno tomó al rubio de la mano pero fue éste quien terminó tirando de él para apresurarle a salir de aquel lugar e ir directo a su día de compras… de estar juntos.

Fue realmente maravillosa la manera en que ambos disfrutaron de esa simple actividad, recorriendo tiendas especializadas en busca de todo aquello que el rubio pudiera llegar a necesitar, incluso fueron a comer juntos, charlando como hacia tanto no lo hacían, Kurogane se mostró muy interesado en la emoción y alegría que Fye destilaba, al final del día terminaron volviendo a casa juntos.

—Te confieso que una parte de mí tiene mucho miedo— dijo mostrando una vez más cierta inseguridad.

—¿Miedo?— preguntó Kurogane con extrañeza.

Los dos estaban sentados en el sofá de su sala, bastante cerca en comparación con los últimos días, pero aún bastante lejos si se tenía en cuenta de que aún eran un matrimonio.

—Sí… es decir, qué tal si no cumplo con las expectativas del evento, si no soy lo suficientemente bueno….— sus manos se tensaron notoriamente —me da miedo arruinarlo.

Kurogane alcanzó una de las manos del rubio, entrelazándola con la suya y apretándola con cariño y ternura —Yo creo en ti.

" _Yo creo en ti_ ". Cuatro simples palabras, tan cortas, tan efímeras… y tan mágicas.

Fye se aferró al agarre de sus manos, atrapando aquel momento y aquellas palabras para siempre, sintiendo la magia que Kurogane despertaba en él y que llenaba su pecho, y realmente deseó con todas sus fuerzas que aquel día no finalizara jamás. Todo era tan hermoso y tan bonito que, tenía el horrible presentimiento de que todo acabaría apenas finalizara el día tal como un hechizo de media noche.

Pero por más que quiso detener el tiempo le fue imposible hacerlo y el momento de ir a sus respectivas habitaciones llegó.

Grata fue la sorpresa que tuvo el rubio cuando al despertar al otro día se dio cuenta de que el hechizo seguía ahí. Kurogane tocó a su puerta, anunciándole que había hecho el desayuno para los dos, ambos desayunaron juntos, el moreno no tuvo prisas para irse al trabajo y no se marchó sin ates desearle la mejor de las suertes y ánimos para aquel día en el que comenzaría con las pinturas.

Con tal apoyo Fye fue más que capaz de comenzar, estaba inspirado, renovado en sensaciones y sentimientos, de energía. Convirtió la sala en su estudio, cubriendo algunos de sus avances cuando el moreno volvía a casa (pues no quería que viese sus pinturas hasta que estuviesen finalizadas) cosa que hacia todas las tardes pues el moreno le traía comida para comer juntos, conociendo que cuando el rubio se sumergía en sus pinturas se olvidaba del tiempo y también de alimentarse, además de que le ahorraba el tiempo al rubio de ir de compras o de cocinar dada la fecha en que Fye tendría que entregar sus obras.

Kurogane hacía todo cuanto podía para apoyarle en aquello que Fye pudiese llegar a necesitar, a veces simplemente acompañándole en silencio cuando el rubio pasaba por lapsos de bloqueo. Llegaba temprano a casa, muchas veces llevando trabajo a casa, preparaba el desayuno al día siguiente y compraba comida para ambos, durante los siguientes días aquella fue su hermosa rutina.

Faltaban dos días para el evento, Fye se despertó aquella mañana debido a una llamada entrante en su celular, aun medio adormilado le respondió a Ashura quien de vez en cuando le había estado llamando para monitorear sus avances.

—¿Cómo vas?

—Casi listo— respondió incorporándose y suprimiendo un profundo bostezo.

—Genial. Necesito que traigas las pinturas que ya están listas a la galería hoy mismo, las otras obras ya están aquí.

—Sí, claro.

—Te doy la dirección.

—Espera…— se apresuró a buscar algo dónde apuntar pero no había nada que le sirviese en su habitación, rápidamente fue hasta la habitación de Kurogane para pedirle prestados pluma y papel.

El moreno no estaba en su cuarto, pero por el sonido del agua corriendo Fye supuso que se encontraba dando un baño, por suerte el maletín del moreno estaba ahí sobre la cama. Tomó una pluma de elegante diseño, que fue la primera que encontró, luego rebuscó entre las carpetas e importantes documentos algo que pudiese usar para anotar, obviamente no podía tomar cualquiera de esos documentos, estaba por rendirse cuando vio que una de las carpetas traía pegada al frente una nota adhesiva, genial.

Sacó la carpeta entera del maletín para apoyarse y escribir sobre la nota.

—Ya estoy lis…— Su voz desapareció apenas leer la anotación sobre la pequeña hoja…

¿Sería posible?...

Ignoró la voz de Ashura al otro lado, bajó el celular y abrió la carpeta para ver el contenido, sus ojos recorrieron con velocidad la primera página en busca de un "algo" significativo… no tardo demasiado en encontrarlo…

Las llaves del agua se cerraron, Kurogane no tardaría en salir así que el rubio se apresuró a guardar la pluma y dejar el maletín en su lugar tal como el moreno lo había dejado, saliendo del cuarto con la misma rapidez.

—Lo siento, te marco más tarde— dijo y sin más le colgó a Ashura.

Su vista se concentró en la carpeta en sus manos, en la nota adhesiva de color beige cuyas letras escritas con bolígrafo azul decían:

" _Te dejo con tu asistente los documentos para el trámite del divorcio,_

 _cambia las cláusulas que consideres convenientes,_

 _mándame los cambios a mi oficina en cuanto los tengas listos"_

Kurogane había comenzado a tramitar su divorcio….

El tiempo detenido en su hermoso hechizo volvía a correr, ahora más rápido que nunca.


	13. Capítulo 13

Hola! Les pido una disculpa enoooooooooooorme por la demora, tuve algunos inconvenientes :/ pero aquí les dejo el capítulo de la semana :3

 **Kima:** _Bueno, eh leído varios mangas de CLAMP menos RGveda je o.o sé que en esencia ambos vendrían siendo lo mismo pero, me refiero a que mi Ashura puede ser un tanto mmm no tan Ashura pues xDD sobre todo en la personalidad, había una palabra para eso cuando en el fic el personaje no se parece al personaje verdadero pero la olvide…. o.o y ya que no conozco al Ashura de RGveda probablemente no coincidan en nada, pero igual espero que no esté tan alejado a su esencia verdadera. Amo mucho eso de CLAMP, que unificaran toooodos sus trabajos en un solo universo (que a su vez es muchos universos y dimensiones)._

 _Mil gracias por leer y por comentar :3 y también por hacer presión cuando me retrase, de nuevo te pido una disculpa. Cuídate mucho!_

 **Kyu:** _Tienes mucha razón en desconfiar de la USB, por el momento les dejare con la duda otro cap más pero ya les mostrare muy pronto que hay en esa USB y sus consecuencias u.u_

 _Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchas gracias, me halagan tus palabras :3 me hace muy feliz que lo disfrutes ^u^ gracias también por leer y estar pendiente del fic :3_

 _Cuídate mucho!_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Capítulo 13

Observó el celular por varios segundos en los que se decidió a enviar aquel corto y certero mensaje, luego su mirada se perdió en algún punto cualquiera, observando sin ver nada realmente, sintiendo la cada vez más agobiante sensación de vacío en su interior, un vacío de sí mismo porque se sentía cada vez más como un recipiente sin contenido… algo había habido en su interior en algún momento, algo debió de haber tenido dentro suyo, ¿pero qué? No lo sabía…. no podía recordarlo.

—Ese fue el último— dijo Ashura, entrando hasta la sala del rubio luego de terminar de guardar en su camioneta los cuadros que Fye ya tenía listos para la galería —Ya sólo falta este— mencionó colocándose frente a la obra aún incompleta del rubio.

—…..

—¿Fye?

—¿Sí?

—¿Estás bien?

—….— Detuvo el automático "sí" que casi escapa de sus labios, no tenía por qué mentirle, después de todo Ashura era ese extraño que le había visto derrumbándose, quién le había acunado y ofrecido un refugio del mundo a pesar de no conocerle de nada —No— Confesó.

El pelinegro se acercó hasta él, visiblemente preocupado.

—¿Qué sucede?— preguntó con voz suave, con esa que a Fye le parece como un cálido abrazo.

—…— Y esta vez Fye no responde, baja la mirada sintiéndose egoísta y tonto, Ashura no tenía por qué ser su refugio una vez más, el pelinegro ya había hecho bastante por él y realmente no quiere convertirse en una especie de molestia para el otro.

—¿Es por mi culpa?— pregunta —Por mi causa te has sometido a mucho estrés para llegar a la fecha límite, Fye, yo realmente…

—… No se trata de eso— le interrumpe, levantando la mirada para que Ashura pueda ver que le está siendo sincero. Suspira con pesar —¿Puedo acompañarte a dejar las pinturas? No quiero estar en casa.

—¿Eh?... Sí, vamos.

Fye sigue a Ashura hasta la camioneta de éste, sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos durante todo el trayecto.

Apenas si había podido fingir que nada sucedía durante el desayuno de esa mañana con Kurogane, pero apenas el moreno se hubo marchado Fye se había apresurado a sacar los papeles del divorcio para leerlos esta vez a detalle, encontrándose con algunas líneas con tachones que eran reemplazados por anotaciones que Kurogane escribía para su abogado, corrigiendo algunos puntos que eran en su mayoría cosas "poco benéficas" para él y que Kurogane cambiaba, un ejemplo de esto eran los bienes que compartían, la casa, los muebles, etc; en el documento estipulaba que ambos se quedarían con un 50% pero el moreno recalcó que quería que la casa, y todos los bienes en ésta, fueran todos para su esposo; otro ejemplo era la pensión, la cual Kurogane aumento notoriamente. En resumen, la demanda/contrato/acuerdo de divorcio era tan benéfica para el rubio que éste no "podría" poner traba o resistencia alguna para firmar.

Como si a él le importara su dinero, o como si realmente quisiera vivir en aquella casa si Kurogane ya no estaba.

Fye admitía que debía de reconocerle al moreno el hecho de que quisiera que tuviera una buena vida luego del divorcio, hm, es que acaso Kurogane no se detenía a pensar siquiera que, si no era a su lado, si no era con él, entonces ya no tenía vida….

Ya no la quería….

[…]

Kurogane estaba por salir a su hora de comida cuando recibió el mensaje de Fye: " _ **Hoy no estaré en casa**_ "

Sintió curiosidad ¿A dónde habría salido el rubio? En fin, no le dio muchas vueltas a eso, aquello sólo significaba un cambio de planes, ya que no comería con Fye entonces quizá sería buena idea aprovechar ese tiempo.

—Aquí están los papeles que pediste— dijo Noa con bastante seriedad, era muy obvio que estaba molesto, llevaba con aquella misma actitud desde que lo había visto besándose con Fye y desde el cual el moreno lo tenía prácticamente abandonado.

—Vamos a comer— propuso Kurogane.

—¿Qué?— pregunta Noa realmente sorprendido.

—Tenemos que hablar— le dice de manera tranquila, dirigiéndose a la salida sin más.

—…— Noa no quería aceptar, su orgullo se lo prohibía, pero finalmente optó por ir tras el moreno, después de todo Kurogane le debía una explicación de todo lo que estaba pasando.

—No hay razones para que estés así— le dice Kurogane una vez que ambos están dentro del auto aún en el estacionamiento de la empresa.

—….— Noa aprieta los labios y finge ver algo realmente interesante a través de la ventana.

Kurogane suspira —Las cosas no han cambiado.

—¡Jodete!— grita Noa, molesto y dejando la postura desinteresada completamente de lado.

Ante la acción el moreno no puede evitar sonreír, no puede negar lo mucho que le gusta esa faceta voluble del chico, era impulsivo en ocasiones, otras muy infantil, y a veces incluso explosivo, Noa era vitalidad, sensualidad y ternura todo a la vez.

Y le encantaba.

—¿¡Cómo puedes decirme que nada ha cambiado luego de que te vi besuqueándote con tu marido, del cual supuestamente te estabas por "divorciar"!?

—Aún…

—… ¿¡Acaso soy un juego para ti!?— Reprochó interrumpiendo lo que sea que Kurogane fuera a decirle —¿Soy sólo el estúpido amante que mantendrás siempre en las sombras? Si es así me gustaría saberlo.

—Dramatizas

—¿Dramatizo?... ¿¡Dramatizo!?... eres un… ¡Imbécil! ¡Estúpido! ¡Bastardo! ¡Jodete! ¡Jodete una y otra vez!

—¿Terminaste?

—¡No!— gritó y gritó unas cuantas palabras inapropiadas más (tomando en cuenta de que a quien insultaba era su jefe) hasta que logró sentirse mucho más tranquilo.

El silencio reinó entre ambos hasta que el menor volvió a hablar, trayendo al exterior aquella idea que le rondaba y atormentaba desde que vio al moreno con su esposo.

—¿Vas a dejarme?— preguntó abatido.

—No.

—Hm, ni creas que voy a ser tu amante para toda la vida. No vas a jugar conmigo a tu antojo.

—Ya te lo dije, nada ha cambiado. No voy a detener los trámites del divorcio, ni nuestros planes juntos. Te quiero a ti, no sé qué hacer para dejártelo claro.

—Entonces ¿Qué significan estos últimos días? ¿Por qué lo besaste?

—Él me beso a mí, créeme, eso fue inesperado hasta para mí, ni siquiera lo vi llegar— Dice mientras se pierde un poco en el recuerdo de ese beso, en la cálida sensación que aún enternece a su alma y que le provoca un revoloteo de pequeñas hadas en los labios… siente el impulso de acariciar sus labios pero logra reprimirlo antes de que Noa lo note —Y estos últimos días eh estado apoyándole, recuerda que te lo dije una vez, este es el sueño de Fye, esta oportunidad que se le ha presentado es muy importante para él y no quiero que la pierda por ningún motivo.

—…..— Desvía la mirada, claro que recuerda esa charla que tuvieron tiempo atrás, así como recuerda el sentimiento de culpabilidad que invade al moreno al pensar que por casarse con él Fye no pudo continuar con su sueño, o que dejó su sueño por Kurogane según como Noa ve las cosas.

—Quiero apoyarlo, quiero que logre sus sueños, porque a pesar de que voy a divorciarme de él, aún sigo teniéndole cariño.

Noa suspira pesadamente —Lo entiendo… lo siento— pide avergonzado por su comportamiento de hace unos minutos.

Kurogane le sonríe, " _no hay problema_ " expresa con sus gestos.

—No debí ponerme así, yo…— se moja los labios con la lengua, intentando buscar la manera de expresar su arrepentimiento de la mejor manera, pero sus miradas se encuentran y basta para encender el deseo en ambas, brillando en ganas de sentirse y no basta más, Noa va al encuentro de la boca ajena.

La colisión entre ambos está llena de gozo, de añoranza del uno por el otro luego de lo que bien pudo parecerles una eternidad sin tenerse. La pasión se eleva así como el deseo, los toques íntimos llegan, las manos buscan a tientas por sobre la ropa, quieren montar y ser montado (respectivamente) ahí mismo, no podrían aguantar de otro modo.

Y de esta manera, con besos intensos, húmedos y anhelantes es como mueren las pequeñas hadas de la boca del pelinegro, siendo cruelmente aplastadas… y, flotando en el aire, desplazándose con otoñales movimientos hacía el piso, pueden verse las pequeñas alas de las que fueron pequeñas hadas, desprendidas a la par que cada botón y cada prenda menos.

[….]

—Lamento las molestias, iba a traerlas yo mismo pero no cabían en mi auto— dijo apagadamente, esforzándose por entablar conversación.

—No me molesta haber ido personalmente, de hecho es un alivio poder supervisar la transportación personalmente— responde Ashura con esos ánimos que parecieran nunca alejarse de él, con ese tono que te hace pensar que todo es positivo en el mundo… al menos para Ashura.

—…— Fye asiente apenas, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos una vez más, alejándose de nuevo, sumergiéndose en su pena.

—Fye— llama con cautela, arrancándole de sí mismo con una paciente dulzura —Debo confesar que no soy buen consejero, pero soy bueno callando y escuchando. A veces no nos damos una idea de cuánto, pero, realmente nos afecta guardarnos tanto sólo para nosotros mismos, sobre todo si es algo que nos causa dolor.

Los ojos de Fye se humedecen, amenazantes de llanto. Su alma estaba tan lastimada de tantos duros golpes que ahora incluso las caricias suaves le dolían, no importaba si esas manos tan sólo querían ayudarle, duele… por ello no permite ser tocado, se aleja dándose la vuelta, prefiriendo fingir que en realidad no está herido, mintiéndose a sí mismo sin poder llegar a engañarse realmente.

—Las palabras sanan, Fye.

—Porque son las palabras las que nos enferman en primer lugar.

—Sí, es verdad, por ello no hay que retenerlas, ni tragarlas así sin más.

—…

—Fye, yo no te voy a obligar a nada, tampoco voy a juzgarte, tan sólo te estoy diciendo que: Si llega el momento en el que sientas que no puedes más, si necesitas decirlo o gritarlo… aquí voy a estar.

—…..— Siente el impulso espontaneo de ir a abrasarle, pero se reprime, limitándose a asentir en silencio —Gracias…. gracias por esto… por todo….

…..

Fye pasó gran parte de la tarde con Ashura, incluso comieron juntos y el pelinegro le mostró el resto de pinturas que se exhibirían la galería, todas tenían el estilo propio de cada uno de los artistas que las habían creado, de modo que por unos instantes Fye llegó a dudar que sus obras estuvieran a la altura de las que ahí veía, aun así, a medida que observaba las pinturas recuperaba un poco de su ánimo, sintiéndose emocionado una vez más por tener tal oportunidad.

Para cuando volvió a casa fue directo a tomar los papeles del divorcio, mirándolos indeciso… duele la idea de separarse de la persona que aún ama, pero no es como si pudiera retenerlo a la fuerza, si pudiera, si hubiera esa forma, entonces, segura y egoístamente la tomaría. Pero no existe.

Además ¿Qué podría retener si desde hace bastante tiempo que Kurogane ya no le pertenecía? Ahora lo veía claramente. Kurogane pertenece a alguien más… y era cuestión de tiempo para que terminara de botarlo a él por completo, desechándolo y sacándolo de su vida para siempre… y no hay nada que pueda hacerse. Se acabó.

Abre el cajón del buro al lado de la cama y guarda allí la carpeta con los documentos del divorcio, justo junto al disco que le enviara Noa y el USB cuyo contenido aún desconocía, probablemente tenía que ver con algo referente a los trámites del divorcio, sí, era lo más probable, de ese modo Fye no le da mayor importancia, dejándolo rezagado en aquel cajón en dónde guarda también los retazos de un herido corazón.


	14. Capítulo 14

_Hoooooola! Les pido una enorme disculpa por la demora, pero aquí estamos de vuelta :3_

 _ **Kima:**_ _Realmente creo que síp habrá una especie de multitud enfurecida con antorchas y palos para Noa xDD_

 _Te agradezco mucho por todo el apoyo :3 cuídate mucho!_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Capítulo 14

08:57pm faltaba poco para las nueve, la hora en que la exposición de la galería terminaría, lo cual estaría bien a no ser por el detalle; ese detalle simple pero que da sentido a todo y por ende es de gran importancia; de que Kurogane no había llegado aún.

Ya sólo faltaban pocos y cortos minutos que se consumían con el fuego de la decepción, y aun así Fye conservaba latente la esperanza de que Kurogane se presentaría en el último instante pero justo a tiempo, algo muy similar a lo que los héroes hacían.

 _08:58pm_. Su mirada no dejaba de posarse en la puerta de la entrada con insistencia mal disimulada. Las últimas personas en el lugar eran ya despedidas de manera cortes por el anfitrión del evento, Ashura, quien terminó asombrando al rubio por su soltura en el evento, contando además con la experiencia que denotaba, obviando el hecho de que no era la primera exposición a su cargo.

08:59pm. La ansiedad se hizo presente y le animó a tomar su celular para escribirle un mensaje que no tardó en enviar.

" _¿Dónde estás?"_

Finalmente no quedaron más personas en la galería más que él y Ashura. El pelinegro encaminó sus pasos hacia él.

" _Se presentó algo ¿Puedes esperar un poco más?_ ". Fue la respuesta a su mensaje.

—Ashura— Llamó con incomodidad —¿Crees que podría quedarme aquí un poco más?

—¿Qué?

—Mi esposo, está atorado con algo en la oficina y… realmente quiero que vea esto. Sé que el evento terminó pero, pensé que quizás podrías dejarme esperarlo aquí.

—… Claro, no hay problema. Pondré el letrero de cerrado pero avísale que puede pasar.

—¿En verdad? ¡Muchas gracias!— Dijo y se apresuró a escribirle al moreno de nuevo, explicándole que podría esperarlo un poco más.

Sonrió, ahora Kurogane podría llegar.

Recuerda con alegría la manera en la que Kurogane le había recibido aquella mañana, y es que Kurogane lucia tan entusiasta como él con lo de la exposición de la galería. No es que Fye se hubiera olvidado de los tramites del divorcio, pero había llegado a la conclusión de que lo único que podía hacer era disfrutar de los momentos que le restaban a su matrimonio, de los pocos momentos que le restaban con Kurogane, y precisamente eso estaba haciendo.

Aquella mañana Kurogane le había asegurado que asistiría a la galería con tal convicción en la mirada que Fye no pudo más que creer que así sería.

—¿Qué haces?— preguntó desconcertado cuando Ashura se sentó a su lado.

—No te dejare solo.

—No tienes por qué quedarte, te aseguro que cuidare muy bien las pinturas, en cuanto Kurogane llegue cerrare todo perfectamente— Aseguró el rubio.

—No desconfío de ti. En realidad quiero hacerte compañía— Confesó con voz cálida, su voz de abrazo, luego le sonrió —Pero si te molesta mi presencia puedo irme a sentar a otro lugar.

—¿Eh? No, claro que no. Pero en verdad no quiero darte molestias, debes estar cansado.

—Lo estaba pero ¿Sabes? Tú haces magia.

—¿Qué?— sonrió —No entiendo.

—Tu presencia me hace sentir renovado de energía, tienes esa cualidad en mí. Es muy mágico— Admitió con sinceridad, su amistoso tonó agrado al rubio quien sonrió divertido por lo que escuchaba, sin poder creerse aquello ni mínimamente.

—Hm, pues te diré que soy pésimo con los trucos de magia.

—Pero tú no necesitas trucos, la magia de verdad, la magia de las personas, viene de adentro. Te aseguro Fye, que eres una persona con magia propia.

Hacía tanto que nadie le halagaba (a su persona y no por ser el esposo de Kurogane) que Fye no supo cómo reaccionar o qué decir, sus mejillas se colorearon tiernamente y con una tímida sonrisa adornando sus labios desvió la mirada.

[…]

—¿Te sientes mejor?— preguntó Kurogane con la voz acompañada de ternura y preocupación. Acarició con cuidado la pálida mejilla de Noa quien apenas asintió con un movimiento de cabeza mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Aquel día el joven pelinegro no había amanecido con el mejor estado de salud, había llegado a la oficina con una pequeña fiebre y muchos síntomas de enfermedad, aun así había estado cumpliendo con sus deberes laborales hasta que llegó el medio día y todos sus síntomas parecieron empeorar.

Kurogane no permitió que siguiera trabajando en esas condiciones y él mismo lo había llevado a su casa, el plan era regresar a la oficina y terminar con los pendientes del día pero Noa le insistió en que se quedará a acompañarle un poco más, la petición no le pareció mala de ningún modo así que se quedó con el pelinegro para hacerle compañía un rato y de paso darle algunos cuidados.

Cocinó para él y no vio inconveniente alguno en quedarse a comer con él, se suponía que usaría sus horas de comida para ir a la exposición de la galería, pero dadas las condiciones lastimeras de Noa y el hecho de que al parecer él ya no volvería tampoco al trabajo aquel día, dejó pasar las horas, proponiéndose a ir a la galería una vez que se fuera de la casa de Noa, cosa que haría no muy tarde, o ese era el plan.

Luego de tomar un par de pastillas que le ayudarían a aliviar sus malestares Noa se quedó dormido con Kurogane velando su sueño. El moreno realmente creyó que el chico se sentiría mejor luego de tomar reposo, pero Noa despertó de pronto, agitado, visiblemente más pálido y bañado en sudor, lo primero que hizo el chico nada más abrir los ojos fue correr al baño en donde devolvió todo lo que había consumido.

Su estado ahora sí que era muy preocupante, así que tomándolo en brazos Kurogane salió con Noa rumbo al hospital.

[...]

 _10:00pm._

Fye y Ashura habían charlado sobre algunos temas, era grato conocerse cada vez un poco más, descubriendo lo mucho que tenían en común en cuanto a gustos, pasando la espera de grata manera hasta que Fye decide ver la hora.

" _¿Ya vas a llegar?"_

Manda el mensaje en espera de una pronta respuesta que no llega tan rápido como le hubiese gustado, de hecho, no llega nunca.

Como un déjà vu los minutos se fueron consumiendo rápidamente convirtiéndose en horas a grandes pasos. _No de nuevo_ , ruega en su interior, sintiéndose más y más avergonzado con cada minuto que transcurría y no había señales de Kurogane.

 _00:00am._

—Yo… lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto— Dice Fye al peli-largo.

—No tengo ningún problema, podemos esperar un poco más.

—No… yo… no. Es tarde y…— Calla abruptamente ante la noción de que, de seguir hablando definitivamente lloraría, por lo que aprieta los labios, incapaz de decir algo más.

—… De acuerdo, entonces cerrare el lugar y te llevaré a tu casa.

Fye niega con la cabeza, dispuesto a decirle que llamaría un taxi, sin embargo Ashura se le adelanta y diciendo un "no tardo" se apresura a apagar las luces del lugar y a cerrar todo.

El camino fue silencioso y terriblemente incómodo para Fye, apenas llegaron se apresuró a murmurar una rápida despedida y sin esperar respuesta corre a su casa. Era una desagradecida manera de comportarse con una persona a la que le debía tanto, lo sabía, pero realmente no pudo haberlo hecho de otra manera, al menos no sintiéndose como lo hacía ahora.

Buscó en su teléfono alguna señal de parte del moreno. Sobra decir que no encontró nada.

—¿Por qué me tratas de esta manera?— pregunta al viento, es decir, si ya no lo amaba, aún de esa manera, no había porque tratarlo de la forma en la que el moreno lo hacía.

Probablemente justo en esos mismos instantes Kurogane y Noa estarían enredados entre las sabanas, repartiéndose caricias crueles, riéndose de él por su estupidez y su ingenuidad, seguramente lo imaginarían aun esperando en la galería y soltarían burlas de la manera tan fácil en la que Kurogane podía jugar con él, con sus sentimientos, Fye el esposo engañado dispuesto a menear la cola por un poco de afecto, de esa manera era como lo veían seguramente, regocijándose en su sufrimiento.

—Ahh, que tonterías estás pensando— Se recrimina así mismo, limpiando de sus ojos cualquier amenaza de llanto. Respiró hondo, seguramente Kurogane tenía una buena razón para no llegar a la galería, una razón completamente ajena a su amante…

¿A quién quería engañar? Era obvio que estaban juntos.

No supo con exactitud qué fue lo que le había llevado a tomar la laptop e insertar el USB que Noa le había enviado, ¿Ansiedad, curiosidad, desesperación? Fye no tenía idea, pero lo había hecho y no daría marcha atrás.

En la memoria únicamente encontró un archivo de audio titulado: " _Con amor para Fye_ ", algo dentro de él le dijo que no lo abriera, que era el momento de volver atrás, pero Fye no lo hizo, en cambio conectó los audífonos y puso el archivo en reproducción.

—- _"… Yo no lo sé, Fye ha cambiado mucho, yo mismo eh cambiado, supongo que simplemente ninguno de los dos es lo que era antes"_ — Escuchó decir, claramente pudo identificar al dueño de la voz como Kurogane.

—" _¿Qué fue lo que viste en él?"_ — preguntó ahora una voz distorsionada, Fye supuso que debía tratarse de Noa.

—" _Eso mismo quisiera saber yo. Es decir, míranos, no tenemos nada en común… supongo me llamó la atención esa aura inalcanzable que él poseía en ese entonces, muchos y muchas querían tener algo con él pero Fye parecía inalcanzable para cualquiera, supongo que fue por ello que me encapriche. Además es guapo, creo que fue pura atracción física ¿De qué otra forma me hubiera podido fijar en alguien como él?"_

—" _¿Alguien como él? ¿Te refieres a un mesero?"_

—" _Sí… y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de ello"_

—…

—" _Y seguramente él también se arrepiente, no me lo dice pero sé lo que piensa, me culpa por haber dejado todos sus sueños para casarse conmigo, debería de estar agradecido, gracias a mí es alguien. ¿Qué hubiera conseguido con esa basura que hace? Absolutamente nada"_ — Para ese entonces el tono de voz a cambiado a uno molesto — _"¿En cambio qué hace? Avergonzarnos a mí y a mí familia"_

—"… _¿Aún lo amas?"_

—"… _No"_ — Y con esto termina la reproducción.

…..

…..

…..

[…]

—Tendrá que pasar la noche aquí, mañana mismo podremos darle de alta— Les explica la médico que había atendido a Noa.

El joven pelinegro hace una mueca de desagrado, luego de la intervención que había recibido ya se sentía mucho mejor, no veía sentido a tener que quedarse a pasar la noche en el hospital.

—De acuerdo— habló el moreno y la mujer salió dejándoles solos. Noa iba a quejarse pero una mirada de Kurogane bastó para hacerlo callar —Es por tu bien. Además no quiero repetir el susto que me has dado.

—Lo siento tanto.

—Descuida— Suspira —vendré mañana temprano para llevarte a casa.

—Muchas gracias— dice conmovido —Te amo.

—Y yo a ti— Con cuidado deja un beso en los labios ajenos, quiere quedarse más pero hay cierta preocupación haciendo mella en él, por lo que se separa y deja un simple beso en la frente de Noa como despedida para apresurarse a la salida.

Con preocupación busca la hora en su celular, descubriendo un mensaje que Fye le había enviado unas horas atrás, con pesar lee el mensaje, realmente le hubiera gustado ir a la galería y ver las pinturas del rubio siendo expuestas pues sabía cuánto significaban para él.

Sin perder más tiempo toma rumbo directo a casa, en donde supone ya se ha de encontrar Fye. Cuando llegó encontró al rubio despierto, estaba en la sala completamente absortó en la lap-top en donde veía algo, cuando se acercó hasta él se dio cuenta de que en realidad Fye escuchaba lo que parecía ser una canción, llamándole inmediatamente la atención el nombre; " _Con amor para Fye_ ".

—Fye— Llamó, asustando sin querer al rubio quién dio un respingo y le miró sorprendido, fue hasta entonces que Kurogane observó el rostro de Fye empapado en lágrimas —¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien?— se apresuró a preguntar, sin embargo el rubio parecía no haberle escuchado pues continuó simplemente mirándolo con una expresión que no supo descifrar, angustiándole el hecho de que las lágrimas del rubio bajaran sin cesar.

Intentó acercarse y fue cuando Fye pareció reaccionar, como impulsado por un resorte se puso de pie, dejando caer los audífonos en el brusco movimiento, cerrando la lap-top de golpe y arrancando un curioso USB se alejó del moreno.

—¿Fye, qué sucede?— preguntó con cautela, pero sólo consiguió que el llanto lastimero del rubio se intensificara. Intentó acercársele una vez más y Fye retrocedió como si él intentara hacerle daño —¿Es porque no llegue a la exhibición? Realmente quería estar ahí pero surgió un inconveniente y…

El moreno detuvo la explicación al ver que sólo conseguía aumentar el llanto del rubio.

—Fye— susurró sin saber qué hacer, el rubio le parecía tan frágil en esos instantes que temía cometer un mínimo error y romperlo ahí mismo.

Intranquilo volvió a intentar acercarse obteniendo los mismos resultados.

—Fye, dime qué sucede— dijo casi suplicante, no mentía al decir que el llanto del rubio le estaba destrozando el corazón.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó entre su lastimero llanto apenas pudiendo pronunciar las palabras —¿Por qué?— repitió con un dolor en el alma que fue palpable para Kurogane, el rubio no esperó una respuesta y con torpe andar fue hasta su habitación encerrándose en ella.

El moreno intentó convencerle de que saliera, llamándole atreves de la puerta sin recibir respuesta alguna por parte de Fye.

—¿Por qué?— repitió completamente destrozado, encerrándose en el baño en donde se ocultó dentro de la tina haciéndose un ovillo y cubriéndose los oídos para callar las palabras del moreno, no las que decía ahora detrás de la puerta de la habitación, sino las que no dejaban de repetirse en su cabeza una y otra vez flagelando su corazón sin piedad alguna.

Todo lo que había creído lo más bonito de su vida era una mentira.

"… _fue por ello que me encapriche… pura atracción física ¿De qué otra forma me hubiera podido fijar en alguien como él?"_

Aprieta aún más sus oídos, pero es en vano, el despreció que lleva ese "alguien como él" ya ha entrado como veneno en su sistema y duele, duele el darse cuenta de que no sólo para su familia sino también para Kurogane él es alguien que jamás podrá estar a su altura, ojala nunca se hubiera enterado de que Kurogane pensaba así de él.

" _Y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de ello"_

No te arrepientas, quiere gritar, porque para él Kurogane era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

" _Me culpa por haber dejado todos sus sueños para casarse conmigo"_

No, jamás le ha culpado, nunca a él.

" _¿Qué hubiera conseguido con esa basura?"_

En eso también Kurogane le había engañado, recuerda aún sus primeros meses de novios, cuando él aún estaba en la universidad de arte y le mostraba sus trabajos al moreno, éste los veía maravillado y halagaba al rubio por su talento y la belleza de sus obras, pero no eran más que mentiras, puras estrategias para enamorarlo y conseguirlo mientras por dentro pensaba que no eran más que tonterías, una pérdida de tiempo y denominado a sus sueños como "basura".

" _Debería de estar agradecido, gracias a mí es alguien"_

En eso le daba toda la razón, pero no por los motivos que Kurogane pensaba. Sí, lo había convertido en _alguien_ ; alguien que amaba y que se creía amado, y esa era una hermosa manera de convertirse en _alguien_.

" _¿Aún lo amas?" "… No"_

Y en realidad, luego de todo lo que había escuchado aquel día, Fye se daba cuenta: Kurogane **nunca** lo había amado.

Era realmente cruel el hecho de que la persona que más feliz le había hecho en el mundo, fuera hoy la misma persona que le hiciera sentirse tan miserable.


	15. Capítulo 15

_Hoooola!_

 _Antes que nada me gustaría expresar que, desde dónde sea que se encuentren espero de todo corazón que se encuentren bien, ya saben, entre tanto sismo, tormentas y huracanes._

 _Segundo, hay una parte del capítulo que nada más no terminaba de convencerme, no tenía el sentimiento que buscaba, por suerte me topé con esta canción; Irrelevant de Lauren Aquilina, les recomiendo escucharla en el momento que les indicare en el fic._

 _Por último, me disculpo por la demora, en compensación les traigo cap 2x1_

 _ **Kima:**_ _Lamento la tardanza o/o te agradezco infinitamente por leer y comentar :3 Síp, nuestro Fye ya está en el fondo :( amm sobre la acción, pues soy pésima para describir acción aunque, espera ¿de qué tipo de "acción" estamos hablando? xD_

 _Cuídate mucho!_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Capítulo 15

Con preocupación volvió a tocar, en espera de que esta vez Fye sí abriera la puerta o de que le diera alguna respuesta al menos, pero una vez más Kurogane no obtuvo ni lo uno ni lo otro. La noche anterior había estado insistiendo por varios minutos en los cuales no escuchó ningún tipo de ruido del otro lado, desconocía _el_ , o _los_ motivos, que tenían al rubio en aquel estado y por ende se sentía intranquilo y muy torpe ante la manera de cómo proceder, al final había optado por darle al rubio su espacio con la esperanza de que al día siguiente Fye se encontraría más tranquilo y de que esa decisión era la mejor.

Pero ya era ese día siguiente y todo apuntaba a que Fye no se encontraba mejor ni más dispuesto a hablar con él.

—Fye, realmente me estás preocupando. Al menos quita el seguro de la puerta— Dijo y al instante pegó su oreja a la madera en un intento de escuchar algo, cualquier cosa, pero no se escuchó algún rastro de movimiento siquiera.

Suspiró pasándose las manos por la cara en un ademán de comenzar a desesperarse.

No podía recordar, ni una sola vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba con el rubio, alguna ocasión en la que Fye haya estado tan triste, tan… ¿destrozado? Sí, probablemente eso era, lo cual le preocupaba cada vez más.

¿Qué había ocurrido? Tenía que ser algo realmente importante para Fye ¿Pero qué? Lo único que se le ocurría era la exhibición de pinturas en la galería ¿Acaso se trataba de ello? Dado que ese día en la mañana había dejado a un rubio emocionado con la felicidad desbordándole en la mirada y que, luego de la galería lo encontrara tan desmoralizado no había más opciones, así que supuso que sí, algo había ocurrido en la exhibición. Tal vez no le fue como esperaba o había recibido malas críticas de sus obras, oh Fye, pensó con pesar, realmente había esperado que al rubio le fuera bien durante la exhibición, el rubio se había esforzado tanto para ello que se lo merecía, merecía cumplir sus sueños y realizarse cada vez un poco más, claro que sí.

No pudiendo resistir más de aquello fue en busca de la copia de la llave que aún conservaba del cuarto, pero justo cuando se disponía a abrir, su celular comenzó a sonar.

Su primer pensamiento fue Noa, el chico debía de estarlo esperando en el hospital, impaciente por que le dieran de alta. Sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo esperando ver en la pantalla el nombre de Noa, sin embargo el número que encontró era el de su madre.

—Hola, mamá.

—"Kurogane, cariño"— Saludó su madre con afectuosa voz, voz que a su vez delataba cierto toque de nerviosismo.

—¿Sucede algo?— preguntó el moreno con preocupación.

—"No… bueno, en realidad…."— balbuceó indecisa —"¿Podemos hablar en persona? Es importante."

—Sí, claro. Justo ahora estoy en casa pero salgo para haya ahora mismo.

—"No. Yo estoy yendo hacia tu oficina en estos momentos, te esperare ahí."

—De acuerdo— dijo no muy convencido, sintiéndose completamente dividido; por un lado estaba Fye, encerrado sin querer hablarle, luego estaba Noa en el hospital a quien debía de ir a recoger para llevarle a casa y encima ahora su madre cuyo tonó de voz nervioso y angustiado no le dio un buen presentimiento para nada. ¿Qué hacer?

El timbre de la casa sonó en aquellos momentos. ¿Y ahora qué? pensó antes de dar una mirada compungida a la puerta de la habitación para luego ir en dirección de la puerta principal.

—Hola, buenos días ¿Se encuentra Fye?— Saludó con frescura un tipo de tez blanca y una larga cabellera negra de lisas hebras.

¿Y ese quién era?

El tipo debió de haber notado su desconcierto y desconfianza pues rápidamente se presentó como Ashura, el organizador de la galería en la que Fye había participado, al instante Kurogane cambió su actitud para con él a una menos agresiva.

—Fye está algo…— No encontró palabra adecuada así que se limitó a llevar la vista al interior de la casa, más específicamente a la habitación en dónde Fye permanecía encerrado.

—…..— Como por automático Ashura siguió la mirada de Kurogane sin entender ni un poco lo qué pasaba —Yo… me gustaría hablar con él, se trata de algunos asuntos pendientes de la galería. Seré breve.

—¿Es realmente muy urgente? Fye no se encuentra muy bien en estos momentos.

El rostro fresco y tranquilo de Ashura cambió por completo a una clara expresión de preocupación —¿Está enfermo? ¿Crees que pueda pasar a verlo?

Kurogane dudo, recordó entonces su dilema y vio la posibilidad en aquel extraño de recibir ayuda involuntaria.

—Justo ahora yo tengo que salir pero…— le extendió los duplicados de las llaves de la habitación —Puedes pasar a verlo.

De aquel modo extraño y casi sospechoso, Ashura se quedó con aquel juego de llaves mientras veía estupefacto como el moreno se marchaba apresuradamente.

¿Aquello era en serio?

Con desconcierto pensó en lo raro que era el esposo de Fye. Desconfiado observó el juego de llaves en sus manos antes de dirigirse a la habitación que el moreno había señalado anteriormente. Con cautela metió la llave y giró el picaporte sin tener la menor idea de que encontraría, que bien podría tratarse de un enfermo Fye en cama o cualquier otra cosa.

Para su alivio, o quizá no tanto, no encontró nada de eso, tan sólo halló una habitación en perfecto orden, incluso la cama estaba hecha y no había rastro de Fye por ningún lado. ¿Se había equivocado de habitación? No lo creía, estaba seguro de que esa era la habitación que le había indicado el esposo de Fye.

—Fye— Llamó. No hubo respuesta así que caminó hasta la puerta del baño y tocó dos veces… al no recibir respuesta intentó entrar pero se encontró con que la puerta tenía puesto el pestillo. Al menos ahora tenía la certeza de que había alguien más ahí. —Fye, soy yo, Ashura.

Esperó pacientemente por una respuesta de algún tipo, cuando tuvo la certeza de que el rubio no le respondería volvió a hablar.

—Fye ¿Estás bien?— Hizo una pausa para ponerse alerta a cualquier clase de ruido. De nuevo nada —Tu esposo me dijo que no te sentías bien… Fye, el hecho de que no me respondas me preocupa, si puedes hacer algún tipo de ruido para que sepa que estas bien te lo agradecería, de lo contrario voy a entrar ahí como sea ¿Me escuchaste?

Alerta esperó una vez más por cualquier tipo de señal, si el rubio no estaba en condiciones de responderle esperaba al menos que hiciera ruido con algún objeto, que bajara la cadena ¡Lo que fuera! lo que sea que le sirviera para saber que el rubio no se había desmayado ahí adentro o algo por el estilo.

Rápidamente se dedicó a averiguar si el juego de llaves que le habían proporcionado tendría también la llave de la puerta del baño, con frustración descubrió que no. Se disponía entonces a echarse contra la puerta con todas sus fuerzas pero la voz rota y apagada de Fye se lo impidió.

—Estoy bien. Vete.

—¿Te sientes mejor? Podemos ir al médico si quieres.

—…. Esto no lo puede reparar un médico— Le escuchó decir con un hilo de voz seguido de un casi imperceptible sollozo.

El silencio llegó entonces como si de neblina se tratase, invadiendo el lugar con sigilo, pero a pesar de que no lograba escucharle, Ashura sabía que Fye lloraba lastimosamente del otro lado. Se sintió estúpido por haber supuesto simplemente que el malestar del rubio era uno físico.

—…. Sal de ahí, por favor.

—…..

—Fye.

—Tan sólo vete.

—Estoy preocupado, no puedo irme.

—Pues despreocúpate y vete— Ordenó el rubio.

—No me iré de aquí hasta que salgas— Dijo con tranquila convicción.

—Por favor, por favor ya vete— pidió suplicante, sin poder mantener en silencio sus sollozos por más tiempo comenzó a llorar una vez más.

—…..— Ashura apretó los labios formando una línea recta. Probablemente Fye no quería que él le escuchase llorar o que le viera tan roto como se escuchaba, porque ¿a quién podría gustarle que lo vieran destrozado o que presenciaran cómo se derrumbaba?... Seguramente a nadie.

Estaba muy preocupado por Fye, pero entendía y respetaba sus deseos de querer estar solo, así que con pesar fue retrocediendo, alejándose y dándole ese espacio que Fye parecía querer.

[…]

Al llegar a su oficina se encontró con el rostro tenso de su madre, en persona podía apreciarse la ansiedad y los nervios que la mujer intentaba ocultar a toda costa y que por teléfono apenas había podido notar Kurogane.

Se saludaron a prisa con un beso en la mejilla antes de abordar tan alarmante tema, fuera cual fuera como para tener a su madre en tal estado.

—Se trata de Fye— Comenzó la mujer con evidente dificultad, parecía realmente muy indecisa a lo que iba a decir.

—Si es por lo que pasó en la fiesta de papá…— Comenzó Kurogane viéndose interrumpido al instante por su madre.

—No, no se trata de eso.

El moreno le miró con curiosidad ¿De qué se trataba entonces?

—No sé cómo decírtelo— Tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de proseguir —Souma me contó que vio a Fye con un hombre.

—¿Qué?

—Los vio entrar a una cafetería del centro, ella estaba ahí con algunas de sus amigas y los vio, dijo que la actitud de ambos le pareció muy extraña, ese hombre estaba demasiado cerca de Fye. Ella incluso tomó una fotografía.

—¿Estás queriendo decirme que Fye me engaña?

—¡No! No… es tan sólo… a Souma le pareció muy extraño, aunque no es como si los hubiese visto besándose ni nada como eso.

Su madre le extendió la fotografía, el moreno reconoció en ella a Fye y al tipo de hace unos momentos.

—Lo conozco— Comenzó a explicarle entonces el asunto de la galería y la relación profesional que unía a aquel hombre con Fye —Souma debió de haber malinterpretado las cosas, mamá, no hay nada de qué alarmarse.

—Es un alivio. Eh estado tan preocupada, debatiéndome entre si era correcto decírtelo o no hacerlo.

—Has hecho bien en decirme, así hemos podido aclarar todo esto— dijo volviendo la mirada a la fotografía de manera distraída antes de dejarla entre sus cosas.

—Por cierto ¿Cómo está Fye? Luego del incidente en la fiesta de tu padre no eh hablado con él. ¿Todo va bien?

Kurogane soltó un suspiro involuntario antes de responder —En realidad… no está muy bien, creo que algo pasó en la galería, algo que lo puso muy triste. Lleva encerrado desde ayer en la noche y se niega a abrir o a hablar conmigo. Estoy preocupado, realmente no sé qué hacer.

—…. yo podría intentar hablar con él.

—¿En verdad? Me harías un gran favor con ello.

—Claro, si no lo hago no podré sentirme tranquila. También me preocupa lo que suceda con Fye.

—Muchas gracias, mamá.

[…..]

Por algunos lapsos de tiempo su mente se tornaba en blanco, aquella era la única manera en la que no sentía dolor. Había llorado toda la noche hasta que el cansancio lo venció, regalándole al menos un poco de anestesia mientras estuvo dormido, porque inmediatamente al despertar el dolor de su triturada alma, de sus sentimientos y de su corazón, se abalanzó sobre él como apretándole con garras y dientes de un depredador cuya presa débil e indefensa ha encontrado. Entonces volvió a llorar de dolor, intermediando el llanto entre momentos de calma en los que su mente no divagaba ni pensaba en nada, tornándose ajeno a su realidad por apenas unos breves segundos.

Desconocía qué hora sería, o cuánto tiempo llevaba de aquella manera, más no le importaba, no quería salir de ahí, no tenía la voluntad para salir o de hacer otra cosa.

Todos sus recuerdos felices al lado de Kurogane se paseaban en fila frente a él para ser asesinados por la noción de que Kurogane le había mentido todo ese tiempo, que sus "te amo" nunca fueron sinceros, que el amor que había creído ver en sus ojos no era más que una máscara que ocultaba muy bien lo que el moreno en realidad sentía, que las veces en las que él le amó en cuerpo y alma Kurogane tan sólo había tomado su cuerpo desechando sus sentimientos y, entonces, cuando se aburrió de su cuerpo lo desechó también, cambiándole por otro.

Y lo peor, lo más triste, lo más patético… era que aún con todo eso lo seguía amando. Y quizá fuese esa la razón de que doliese tanto.

¿Cómo rayos se supone que se le explique algo así al corazón? ¿A dónde y cómo se envía la solicitud para que deje de sentir, de amar y de latir por alguien que no le quiere ni un poco?

—Fye— Escuchó que le llamaban y luego dos toques suaves a la puerta.

No podía ser cierto.

—Te dije que te fueras.

—Y yo te dije que no puedo hacer eso.

Fye no podía creer que el pelinegro siguiera ahí, había creído que luego de que hablaran en la mañana Ashura se había marchado ya, tenía bastante desde aquello, por lo que realmente creyó haber estado solo todo ese tiempo.

—No me iré hasta ver que estas bien— aseguró Ashura y Fye no dudo entonces de que así sería.

Suspiró derrotado.

—¿Por qué eres así?— preguntó una vez que abrió la puerta mostrándose ante el otro —Ya me viste, ahora vete.

Pero en vez de darse vuelta y marcharse, Ashura fue directo hasta él, envolviéndole en sus brazos, no con un abrazo sutil y casual, sino más bien, uno de esos abrazos que parecen van a durar para toda la vida.

Aturdido como estaba Fye no respondió de ningún modo, simplemente se quedó ahí, quieto, sintiendo con claridad la noción de haber estado ya en ese lugar…

Es verdad, su refugio…. Cerró los ojos con lentitud, estar ahí era mucho más efectivo que esforzarse por mantener la mente en blanco y era mucho mejor anestesia que huir de la realidad.

—Estoy aquí— Susurró Ashura contra sus rubios cabellos —Yo estoy aquí.

Con calma las manos de Fye buscaron el abrigo del pelinegro aferrándose a él.

[…..]

Las gotas de agua caliente caían sobre su piel, había entrado a ducharse supuestamente, pero una vez que se había puesto bajo el agua su mente había comenzado a divagar y su cuerpo dejo de moverse. Pensaba en cosas tales como la vida; propósitos, razones, oportunidades, deseos… y llegó a la conclusión de que no poseía nada de eso, entonces ¿Por qué seguía ahí?

—Te prepararé un té— anunció Ashura desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Fye reprimió un suspiro y se dispuso a terminar de bañarse. Realmente quería que Ashura se fuera pero el pelinegro parecía no tener intención de hacerlo. Se cubrió con una toalla y salió a la habitación, extrañándose de escuchar voces en la sala que se aproximaban hacia el cuarto.

Por la puerta aparecieron Ashura y la madre de Kurogane. Un silencio llenó el ambiente, Fye, perdido como estaba, no se percató de la expresión desaprobatoria de su suegra quien examinaba a detalle aquella situación, lanzando miradas de sospecha y desconfianza para Ashura. Probablemente el rubio tampoco se percató de lo "extraño" que podría parecer el encontrarse prácticamente desnudo estando a solas con un desconocido en casa.

—Me gustaría hablar a solas contigo Fye— Y el rubio debió percatarse de la hostilidad que llevaban esas palabras pero tampoco lo hizo.

Aturdido, Fye simplemente asintió con la cabeza, esperando el momento de quedarse a solas para poder cambiarse, cosa que tardó en suceder pues, por una parte la madre del moreno esperaba que aquel pelinegro tomase la iniciativa y así seguirle fuera de la habitación y, por su parte, Ashura esperaba a que la mujer saliera para poder hablar un momento a solas con Fye.

Fue Akiko quien cedió finalmente y una vez a solas el pelinegro se acercó hasta Fye.

—¿Está bien si te dejó a solas con ella?

—…— Fye simplemente se limitó a asentir.

—De acuerdo— dijo suavemente —Me voy entonces.

De nuevo el rubio simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Una vez solo se puso las primeras prendas que encontró, cepilló su cabello apenas un poco y salió al encuentro con la mujer que le esperaba sentada en la sala.

Tomó asiento en silencio, esperando que la mujer le dijera el motivo de su visita. En ningún momento le dirigió la mirada, tan destrozado como se sentía; y como estaba; era ya bastante que no se hubiese negado a hablar con ella argumentando algún pretexto cualquiera.

—¿Qué hacia ese hombre aquí?— comenzó su suegra.

—Él…— Fye cayó en la cuenta de qué desconocía las razones de Ashura al venir a su casa —Vino a verme, supongo.

Un silencio por demás inusual se formó entre ambos.

—… Desde el momento en el que Kurogane te llevó a la casa para presentarnos te he tomado mucho cariño, tú eres la persona que hace feliz a mi hijo… él realmente te ama demasiado— Guardo silencio por unos segundos en espera de alguna respuesta o reacción por parte del rubio, sin embargo no ocurrió ni lo uno ni lo otro, como si aquellas palabras no significaran nada para él —Fye, sabes que te quiero como a un hijo pero…. créeme que no voy a perdonarte si llegas a lastimar a Kurogane.

Aquellas palabras llenas de decisión le hicieron reaccionar un poco, frenando sus caóticos pensamientos acerca de lo equivocada que estaba Akiko si creía que él era la felicidad de Kurogane cuando ni siquiera era importante para el moreno, pero entonces llegó aquella advertencia que le descolocó por completo ¿Lastimar a Kurogane?... ¿Él?

Fye buscó la mirada de su suegra encontrándose con la misma decisión y firmeza que había plasmado en sus palabras.

—Lo siento, no estoy entendiendo— Confesó —¿De qué…?

—… Sabes bien lo que quiero decir— le interrumpió —Ese hombre y tú, aquí, a solas, todas esas salidas con él. ¿No es extraño que te ofrecieran una oportunidad como la de la galería prácticamente de la nada? Tal vez Kurogane no lo encuentre extraño, pero yo sí.

—….

—Sé que sientes que el trabajo absorbe a tu esposo por completo, que probablemente te sientas descuidado por él, sé que la situación no es sencilla para ti pero Kurogane realmente se está esforzando y tú no puedes simplemente darle la espalda cuando más te necesita. Lo que estás haciendo no es correcto y es mejor que termines con ello antes de que Kurogane se entere y lo lastimes de esa terrible manera. Yo no voy a permitir que le hagas eso.

—…. ¿Usted piensa que yo...?

De nuevo se hizo un silencio entre ellos. Fye suspiró.

—Realmente ustedes me creen capaz de todo ¿eh?— Murmuró con una sonrisa amarga. Nunca había sido suficientemente bueno para nadie en esa familia —Admiro mucho su determinación y la manera en la que está dispuesta a luchar y defender a su familia. ¿Sabe? Usted siempre fue lo más cercano que yo tuve a una madre, y a pesar de todo yo a ustedes siempre les vi como a mi familia.

Fye detuvo sus palabras para tomar aire y prosiguió.

—Le aseguro que no tiene por qué preocuparse, no engaño a Kurogane, ni con el hombre de hace un momento ni con ningún otro. Yo lo amo, lo amo más de lo que usted y el mismo Kurogane pueden llegar a imaginar— Sus ojos se humedecieron y la mujer desvió la mirada al notar toda la sinceridad en sus palabras, arrepentida por todo lo que le había dicho y pensado de él —Le aseguro que yo no soy capaz de lastimar a Kurogane de ninguna forma.

En primera: porque no sería capaz de hacerle daño de ninguna manera; en segunda: a Kurogane nunca le importaría lo que él hiciera porque simplemente no le quiere ni un poquito.

—Así que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, créame.

—Fye, yo… realmente lamento todo esto.

—No, no tiene por qué disculparse, después de todo, yo no soy nada de usted y Kurogane es su hijo.

—¿Fye?

—Disculpe pero, quiero tomar aire— dijo poniéndose de pie, caminando a la salida para irse sin mirar atrás dejando a la mujer sola en su casa.

[….]

Caminaba sin rumbo aparente, sintiéndose cansado de todo aquello.

 _ **Empecemos por el final**_

 _ **Convirtiéndonos en desconocidos una vez más**_

 _ **O tal vez eso es lo que siempre fuimos**_

Sintiéndose solo y apreciado por absolutamente nadie en el mundo.

 _ **¿Sabes lo que se siente desear un cuerpo hecho de acero?**_

 _ **¿El entregarlo todo sin recibir nada a cambio?**_

 _ **Porque estuve corriendo maratones**_

 _ **Mientras tú todavía continúas parado**_

Probablemente…

 _ **Y yo sería cualquier cosa por ti**_

 _ **Pero nunca tengo lo suficiente**_

Probablemente si el desaparecía simplemente nadie lo notaria.

 _ **Porque soy irrelevante**_

 _ **Estarás bien sin mí**_

 _ **Y es evidente, se nota**_

Ya no podía más.

 _ **Y en tu excelencia**_

 _ **Olvide que solía tenerme a mí mismo**_

Ya no quería sentirse de aquella manera.

 _ **Ni siquiera notaras que me eh ido**_

Ya no más.

 _ **Consumes mis pensamientos**_

 _ **No estoy seguro de que yo esté en los tuyos**_

 _ **Tu mente está demasiado lejos como para poder ver**_

Vio a lo lejos un puente y dirigió sus pasos hasta ese lugar.

 _ **La peor parte de todo esto**_

 _ **Es que todavía quiero desesperadamente,**_

 _ **a alguien que nunca me quiso a mí**_

Subió lentamente cada escalón, caminando por el puente hasta detenerse justo a la mitad, observando los autos que pasaban por debajo, observando el atardecer que agonizaba con hermosura…

 _ **Porque has estado quemando puentes mientras**_

 _ **yo eh estado construyendo casas**_

 _ **Y sólo soy tu todo**_

 _ **Cuando te sientes solo**_

Tomó la decisión de _hacerlo_ apenas el atardecer desapareciera por completo.

 _ **Porque soy irrelevante**_

 _ **Estarás bien sin mí**_

 _ **Y es evidente, se nota**_

 _ **Y en tu excelencia**_

 _ **Olvide que solía tenerme a mí mismo**_

 _ **Ni siquiera notaras que me eh ido**_

Algunas cuantas personas cruzaban por el puente sin prestarle atención al rubio que al parecer simplemente estaba absortó en la vista desde aquel lugar, probablemente si esas personas hubieran conocido las intenciones de aquel rubio, entonces, seguramente, ninguna le habría pasado simplemente de largo.

 _ **Son los días en los que me aferraré a ti**_

 _ **Lánzame a los leones y comienza de nuevo**_

 _ **¿Quién demonios eres tú, por todo el infierno que me hiciste pasar?**_

La noche fue abriéndose paso de encantadora manera, cubriendo el cielo con un manto azul oscuro en el que poco a poco se apreciaban más y más estrellas.

 _ **Pero soy irrelevante**_

Fye supo que era el momento indicado.

 _ **Estarás bien sin mí**_

 _ **Es evidente, se nota**_

Comenzó a subir la protección con agilidad, saltándola sin ningún problema, ahora ya nada le separaba de aquel abismo con falso sabor a libertad.

 _ **Y en tu excelencia**_

 _ **Olvide que solía tenerme a mí mismo**_

Obviamente sentía miedo, su instinto de supervivencia se sabía en peligro y hacía que sus manos se aferraran con fuerza a la protección que había quedado detrás de él, pero Fye tenía claro que no valía la pena dar marcha atrás.

 _ **Ni siquiera notaras que me eh ido.**_

Cerró los ojos dispuesto a dar ese último paso, preparándose para ello…

De pronto un bruto agarre se aferró a su cuerpo lastimándolo en el proceso y arrastrándolo de vuelta detrás de la protección.

—¡No!— Se retorció intentando zafarse y caer —¡Suéltame!

A pesar de los intentos del rubio su cuerpo fue tirado con rudeza, logrando ponerle a salvo y provocando que ambos cayeran sobre el suelo del puente.

—¡No!— Sollozó intentando ponerse de pie con desesperación pero aquella persona logró aferrarse a su cintura, abrazándole por la espalda con firmeza —¡No!

Forcejeó con aquella persona sin tener éxito alguno, rindiéndose cuando entendió que no lograría soltarse.

—¿Por qué?— Sollozó con fuerza.

—Lo siento— dijo aquella persona que seguía aferrándose a él, su voz temblaba al igual que todo su cuerpo debido al susto —Lo siento.

Fye reconoció la voz de Ashura, sintiéndose molesto con él al instante —Te odio… ¡Te odio! ¿¡Por qué!? ¿Por qué me haces esto?— preguntó entre sus sollozos.

—No te vayas— suplicó Ashura.

—¿…?

—No te vayas aún… Este mundo tiene muchas cosas malas, hay dolor, injusticia, perdidas, odio… y a veces estás cosas no nos dejan ver que este mundo también tiene cosas maravillosas.

Fye comenzó a negar con la cabeza, allí ya no había nada para él, no tenía a nadie y la felicidad parecía completamente ajena a él.

—Déjame mostrarte, todas esas cosas maravillosas, déjame mostrártelas. Permíteme ser para ti esa persona por la cual vivir, dame sólo una oportunidad y te prometo que estaré ahí para ti.

—Ya no quiero… ya no quiero… duele demasiado.

—Lo sé, yo lo sé. Sé cuánto duele… pero no te vayas aún— volvió a suplicar.

El rubio simplemente se quedó ahí, abandonando sus intentos por escapar, sujeto por aquellos brazos que le aferraban a la vida, casi literalmente.

—¿Por qué eres así?— se quejó con la voz rota.

—Hm, no lo sé… supongo que soy así por tratarse de ti.


	16. Capítulo 16

_**Kima:**_ _Hoooooooola! me alegra que estés bien :3_

 _xDD ok, supongo que sí sería muy bueno que la mamá de Kuro se pusiera a husmear algunos cajones :3 así se enteraría de toditita la verdad._

 _Tienes razón sería muy entretenido algo de acción, Ashura vs Kuro mmm tentador, tentador, ahora que Fye vs Kuro sería épico para mí xDD peeeeero, ese es el tipo de acción para el que soy mala o/o xDD no sé cómo describir una pelea correctamente o/o lo siento :( lo de los limonazos siento que se me da mejor xDDD_

 _Te agradezco muchisisisisimo por tooooodo el apoyo, por leer y por comentar, en verdad muchas gracias!_

 _ **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

 _ **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Capítulo 16

Todo a su alrededor era completamente nuevo, las luces, los colores, las sombras, los muebles, el suave y atrayente olor impregnado en las sabanas e incluso en la ropa que traía puesta, pero él realmente no le prestaba atención a nada de eso, únicamente al gran ventanal en la habitación que daba al balcón de un tercer piso y que estaba cerrado con llave; cortesía de Ashura.

Luego de que el pelinegro impidiera que saltara del puente y después de que Fye pareció tranquilizarse por completo, Ashura le había traído hasta su propio departamento; un lugar del que Fye no podía decir absolutamente nada, no había notado si era grande o pequeño, si estaba desordenado o muy limpio, el rubio no había prestado atención a ningún tipo de detalles porque nada como eso le interesaba y realmente para él ya nada importaba, ni siquiera sabía la dirección de dónde se encontraban, no le importó tampoco cuando Ashura comenzó a quitarle la ropa para luego vestirle con un pijama de su propiedad.

—¿Sigues molesto conmigo?— Preguntó Ashura suavemente, él se encontraba sentado en un sofá que estaba pegado a la pared contraria al ventanal.

Fye, recostado en la cama, ni siquiera dio indicios de haberle escuchado, parpadeando suavemente en dirección del ventanal.

—No es bueno dejarnos llevar por nuestras emociones y sentimientos para tomar decisiones, nunca, sin importar de qué se trate; ira, tristeza, dolor… o incluso amor.

—¿Tú qué sabes?— Respondió Fye, sorprendiendo al pelinegro por la cantidad de amargura y rencor en su voz —¿Qué sabes tú acerca de cómo se siente? ¿Qué puedes tú saber?

—….. Es verdad. No sé lo que sientes, es imposible que yo pueda saber lo que estás sintiendo, tendría que ser tú para saberlo…. pero, comprendo un poco aquello de que no te importe vivir porque parece que ya se está muerto en vida, yo lo sé.

—…

—-No me crees ¿eh?... yo, intente suicidarme más veces de las que puedo contar con los dedos— confesó.

Por un instante Fye vuelve la vista al pelinegro queriendo descubrir la mentira en alguno de sus gestos, pero los ojos miel siempre sinceros hicieron contacto con los suyos sin rehuirle ni ocultarle nada… el rubio volvió la vista al ventanal.

—… ¿Por qué?— preguntó desconcertado, realmente le parecía imposible relacionar a aquel hombre de aura cálida y alegre como alguien que alguna vez haya atentado en contra de sí mismo, no era fácil de creer o de asimilar siquiera, por ello el rubio estaba realmente intrigado.

—Más que un " _por qué_ " se trataba de la sensación, del cómo me sentía en esos momentos… Me sentía de una manera que iba más allá de simplemente "miserable"… Era como estar hundiéndote en mierda, no, más bien… yo me sentía la mierda misma, esa era mi sensación— sus ojos se cristalizaron ante el recuerdo al tiempo que una triste sonrisa adornaba sus facciones —Las cosas que antes me gustaban dejaron de hacerlo, los pequeños detalles que podían hacerme feliz perdieron sentido, lo que para otras personas era motivo de alegría a mí me eran indiferentes… todo estaba mal… todo el tiempo era igual... Me distancie de las personas a mí alrededor y a su vez ellas se alejaron de mí… yo no encajaba en ningún lugar… y dolía tanto, en verdad dolía mucho. No tenía un motivo para mi existencia… ni dada que me retuviera aquí, hm, en el mundo hay millones de personas y yo sentía que no era importante para ninguna. Si yo vivía no importaba para nadie y si yo… si yo me iba, nada cambiaría para nadie, nadie me echaría de menos, a nadie le haría falta y nadie notaría mi ausencia siquiera… así pensaba y era verdad.

—…— lentamente se volvió hacía el pelinegro.

—La primera vez que lo intente uno de mis primos me descubrió… mi familia estaba más alarmada e indignada por el hecho de que haya intentado suicidarme que preocupados por mis razones de hacerlo. Las siguientes ocasiones en las que lo intente mis acciones se vieron frustradas de alguna u otra manera, eso hasta que mi familia se canso de mí y decidieron internarme en un hospital psiquiátrico. La constante vigilancia y medicación forzada hicieron que fuese imposible el volver a intentarlo, al menos en ese lugar.

—….— Ahora el rubio se sentía terriblemente arrepentido por haberle hablado como lo había hecho hace unos minutos.

—¿Estás intentando comprenderme?— preguntó al notar la expresión afligida en rostro del rubio —Por favor no lo hagas, porque… tú nunca sabrás cómo se siente.

Fye desvió la mirada, avergonzado —Lo siento mucho…

—¿Sabes? Mi familia nunca me quiso realmente, pero lo mejor que pudieron hacer por mí fue el dejarme en ese hospital psiquiátrico. Ahí fue donde conocí la pintura, era una de las actividades de mi terapia, yo no soy tan bueno en ello, pero me apasionó completamente, comencé a interesarme y a conocer… leía al respecto, de pronto me interesaban los artistas detrás de las pinturas, me descubrí anhelando, quería ver aquellas pinturas en persona… era algo pequeño, casi tonto, pero era un motivo, una razón pequeña para quedarme un poco más de tiempo… y un motivo para salir de ese lugar. Y lo hice, avance en las terapias y en mi supuesta recuperación, la verdad tan sólo quería salir de ahí y poder ver las pinturas de mis artistas favoritos, hm, sonara estúpido, pero realmente sólo vivía por eso… y una vez que lo hiciera planeaba lograr suicidarme. Pero aún incluso de que logre ver aquellas obras, se presentaron nuevos anhelos, nuevas pequeñas cosas que quería hacer… y así, casi sin darme cuenta, yo estaba deseando vivir.

—….

—Por eso…— Se puso de pie y fue hasta donde el rubio, acariciando sus cabellos con dulzura —Déjame mostrarte lo que yo descubrí en este lugar… déjame ser tu pequeña razón y si fallo… si no logro hacerte cambiar de opinión, te juro que no te detendré más.

—…..— Con lentitud la mano de Fye alcanza a aquella que le acaricia, deteniéndola y aferrándose a ella —Ayúdame— suplica sin saber a ciencia cierta por qué.

—No te voy a dejar solo— Asegura aferrándose a la mano del rubio.

….

….

La noche estaba bastante avanzada y a ninguno de los dos les importaba. Solos en la oscuridad, únicamente iluminados apenas por un poco de las luces de la ciudad que se colaban a través del gran ventanal, acompañados por un suave silencio, recostados sobre la cama uno junto al otro; Ashura de costado, pendiente del rubio, Fye de espaldas contra la cama, con el rostro fijando la mirada en el ventanal y la mano derecha entrelazada con la ajena. Debían de ser cerca de las dos o tres de la madrugada pero el sueño parecía no tener intenciones de visitar aquella habitación.

—Conocí a Kurogane en un día cualquiera de abril— Soltó la suave y débil vos del rubio —Fue la peor primera impresión de la vida— dijo sonriendo entre la enorme pena —Al menos para mí.

—…..

—Aquel día yo atendía la caja en el pequeño restaurante en el que trabajaba… recuerdo que estaba dibujando cuando él llegó conmigo, dijo que era hermoso; mi dibujo, claro; y yo cerré la libreta de golpe. Lo vi y vi la mesa desde donde algunos de sus amigos nos miraban con especial interés, supuse sus intenciones al instante, él intentaría coquetearme, no era el primero que lo intentaba, y así como el resto, él estaba destinado a fracasar.

—…..

—El restaurante estaba justo en frente de la universidad Shukudai, una de las más caras del país, la mayoría de clientes eran los universitarios de ahí, un montón de chicas y chicos mimados, acostumbrados al lujo y a altas aspiraciones como para tomar enserio a alguien como yo, o a cualquiera que no entrara en su estatus de clase alta. Pero eso no les impedía coquetear o intentar algo… de vez en cuando recibía proposiciones para citas, coqueteos sutiles y otros no tan sutiles, tanto de hombres como de mujeres, realmente no me molestaba, algunas veces era incluso divertido y tierno, sobre todo con las chicas que eran en realidad más atrevidas que los chicos.

—….

—Con sutileza evadía a todos, tenía claro mis objetivos y mis metas… hasta que llegó él y lo cambió todo.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Aquel día en la caja fui cortante, amable pero cortante, hm… obviamente él se sintió frustrado al no conseguir nada, pero él ya sabía más de mí de lo que yo creía, de pronto me dijo mi número exacto de celular, mi amigo Ringo me había "cambiado" (o a mi número al menos) por una cita con uno de los amigos de Kurogane, su amigo era heterosexual, hm, estaban locos. Me molesto mucho, fui aún más frio con Kurogane, sintiendo que no me agradaba para nada su actitud.

—….

—Desde ese día comencé a recibir mensajes suyos, todo el tiempo— Dice con cierto brillo en la mirada y una dulce sonrisa —Por las noches antes de irme a dormir, en las mañanas…. y en las tardes era aún peor. No importaba que yo no le respondiera él continuaba mandando mensajes. Cambie mi número y al poco él lo consiguió de nuevo, era persistente… lo cual me parecía molesto… o eso era lo que yo decía, la verdad me divertía mucho leyendo sus mensajes, Kurogane me enviaba prácticamente todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, cualquier cosa, desde sus bobos sueños en los que supuestamente yo estaba, las clases aburridas que tenía, los profesores que lo castigaban por descubrirlo enviando mensajes, los exámenes para los que se preparaba, hasta cosas más profundas… no importaba que yo nunca le respondiera.

—….

—Él y sus amigos iban diario a almorzar al restaurante, lo note cuando Kurogane comenzó a intentar hablarme, pero por mi amigo Ringo me enteré que no eran clientes frecuentes por nuestra comida, si no por mí, yo llevaba gustándole a Kurogane desde que había comenzado el semestre y yo ni enterado. Pero eso sólo me decía una cosa: Kurogane era más persistente que cualquiera que hubiera conocido, lo que merecía medidas más drásticas de mí parte.

—¿Qué hiciste?— pregunta divertido.

—Acepte una de las tantas proposiciones que recibía, fue un chico al azar, aunque era muy guapo y amable. Acepte salir con ese chico una, dos, tres veces, todo con la esperanza de que Kurogane se desinteresara de mí si creía que tenía novio… No funcionó, creo que empeore (¿o mejore?) todo.

—….

—Ya no sólo eran los mensajes; en los cuales me decía lo mucho que se moría de los celos; sino que lo tenía prácticamente sobre mí pidiéndome una cita, incluso si yo ya estaba en una cita— Dijo sonriendo suavemente ante el recuerdo.

—…..

—Y caí…. y ni siquiera me di cuenta exactamente cuándo… porque sonreía al leer sus mensajes; por más bobos que fueran; porque empecé a responderlos y a corresponder sus coqueteos cuando iba al restaurante, porque acepte tener una cita formal con él y fue mucho mejor de lo que yo esperaba. El amor nació y yo lo acune y protegí para que creciera— sus ojos se humedecieron —Él se convirtió en mi todo, no miento. Si estaba junto a él ya nada importaba y fue así, no me importó dejarlo todo por él, tampoco me importó el desastre que fue esa velada en la que me presentó con su familia y su padre se escandalizó porque el novio de su hijo quería ser pintor, o que fuera incluso peor cuando se enteró de que yo había trabajado como mesero, nada me importó más que seguirlo y estar con él, incluso si para eso tuviera que mudarme de ciudad y dejar la universidad de arte.

—…..

—Pero…. todo comenzó a cambiar. Tontamente…. tontamente pensé que era todo temporal, pero…— su propio llanto le interrumpió.

Ashura apretó su mano con suavidad, reconfortándole en silencio.

—Descubrí que me engañaba, tiene un amante y peor aún, descubrí que me engañó todo el tiempo, desde un principio todo fue falso, él nunca me quiso, nunca me amó, nunca lo hizo… jamás le importe realmente, yo fui… fui sólo un capricho, pura atracción física y nada más, un don nadie al que convirtió en su esposo y no sabes cuánto se arrepiente de ello— dice entre el llanto.

Para entonces Ashura no puede soportarlo más y lo abraza, pegándolo a su cuerpo con desesperación, no soporta verlo tan roto, no soporta la impotencia y la injusticia de la situación del rubio.

—¿Dónde está la persona de la que me enamore? ¿Dónde está mi perfecto espejismo? ¿Dónde lo dejó? ¿Dónde botó mi corazón? ¿Dónde? Dímelo por favor.

—….— El pelinegro se aferra aún más a Fye —No lo sé— murmura —No lo sé… pero lo voy a encontrar para ti— promete con dulzura al tiempo que deja un beso sobre su cabeza.

—Nunca me quiso, él nunca me quiso. No debería ser posible el amar a alguien que no siente nada por ti, eso no debería existir.

Y Ashura coincide en silencio, protegiendo entre sus brazos a aquella alma rota que no debería de estarlo.

…

Fye se siente cansado, no recuerda en qué momento se había quedado dormido la noche anterior, pero poco o nada importaba eso realmente. Se remueve buscando acomodarse para seguir durmiendo sin siquiera importarle que está en el departamento de Ashura, en el cuarto de Ashura, en la cama de Ashura y con la ropa de Ashura, él tan sólo quiere dormir.

—Hola, prepare el desayuno— Saluda el pelilargo animadamente apenas entra en la habitación, dirige sus pasos a las cortinas del balcón para descorrerlas haciendo que la luz del sol entre en todo su apogeo. Ve a Fye cubrirse el rostro con las sabanas y sonríe enternecido —No querrás ser grosero con tu anfitrión ¿verdad?

—hummm— Suelta Fye entre dormido y despierto. Entre molesto y dormido.

—¡Arriba! Te prepare algo rico— Tira de las sabanas sin llegar a ser demasiado brusco, observando al rubio retorcerse cual vampiro expuesto al sol.

—mmmm

Aturdido como está el rubio, Ashura se permite cargarle entre sus brazos para llevarle a su pequeño comedor y sentarle frente a un exquisito y elaborado desayuno.

—Quiero dormir— Es la débil protesta de Fye mientras se esfuerza para que su rostro no termine sobre alguno de los platillos que el pelinegro había preparado para él.

—Claro, podrás dormir de nuevo esta noche.

—Diciéndolo de esa manera pareces un hombre horrible.

—Sólo uno estricto— Dice mientras unta mermelada a su plato de hotcakes —¿Quieres?

Fye asiente comenzando a sentirse resignado al hecho de que al menos de momento no podrá volver a la cama, comenzando a sentirse resignado a muchas otras cosas más en realidad. Come en silencio, sin darse cuenta de nuevo se va hundiendo en la tristeza, pero no por mucho pues algo llama su atención.

—¿Qué hace ese aquí?— pregunta confundido.

Ashura lleva la mirada al rubio, luego a la pintura que está en la pared de su sala; Se trataba de la pintura que Fye hizo en aquella clase en donde se vieron por primera vez, pintura que había sido expuesta en la galería junto al resto de pinturas del rubio.

—La compre. Siempre me gustó mucho, te lo dije ¿no?

—Sí, pero de ahí a comprarla… no lo sé…

—¿Por qué dudas tanto de ti mismo?

—…

—Por cierto— Ashura se pone de pie, va hasta su cuarto y regresa al poco con algunos cheques en las manos y se los muestra a Fye.

—¿Y esto?

—Son el pago por algunas de tus obras, se vendieron todas, a excepción claro de aquella pintura que me pediste no vender.

—¿Todas en verdad?— pregunta sin poder creerlo —Espera ¿¡Todo esto es por mis pinturas!?— pregunta sorprendido al ver las cantidades en los cheques, era simplemente demasiado.

—Sólo por algunas. Algunos compradores depositaron el dinero a la cuenta de la galería y otros pagaron en efectivo. Como sea al final quedara todo depositado en tu cuenta, claro, descontando la comisión de la galería.

—No puedo creerlo, esto es demasiado por mis pinturas.

—Claro que no, para esas personas será incluso una inversión, cuando te hagas de renombre tus pinturas valdrán mucho más que eso.

—Realmente me cuesta creer que algo así llegue a suceder— dice dejando los cheques de lado, volviendo a concentrarse en su desayuno, come apenas un poco, no porque no quiera, sino porque su cuerpo se siente satisfecho demasiado pronto.

Luego de eso toma un baño, como su ropa del día anterior esta algo sucia vuelve a usar una muda de la ropa de Ashura, Fye creyó que el pelinegro le dejaría volver a su casa pero en vez de ello el de cabello largo básicamente le arrastro con él toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde, realizando un montón de pendientes respecto a la galería tales como los envíos de algunas de las pinturas a sus respectivos compradores, así como realizar los depósitos a las cuentas bancarias de cada artista.

—Es más complicado de lo que creía.

—Un poco tedioso por los papeleos, pero es mi trabajo después de todo— Responde el pelinegro mientras le sonríe.

Ashura le lleva a comer y platican sobre su trabajo, más que nada respondiendo las dudas de Fye acerca de la organización de la galería.

Para cuando cae la tarde Fye ya está de vuelta en su casa, despidiéndose de Ashura con un sencillo "hasta luego", llevándose consigo la pintura que no había querido que fuese vendida. Al entrar a la soledad que es su hogar lo primero que hace es ir a su habitación en busca de su celular, llevaba fuera de casa desde la noche anterior, probablemente, quizá, Kurogane se haya preocupado un poco y haya intentado llamarle. Cuando ve la pantalla con 0 mensajes y 0 llamadas ni siquiera se siente decepcionado.

El timbre de la casa suena y Fye se encamina a abrir, extrañándose bastante al encontrarse con Ashura.

—Hola, de nuevo— saluda nervioso —Iba de camino a mi departamento y se me ocurrió: ¿por qué no hacer una pijamada?

—¿No estamos muy grandes ya para eso?— responde Fye de manera cortante.

—Llamémosle "fiesta de películas" entonces.

Fye cruza los brazos mirándole molesto y suspira con frustración —¿Por qué no mejor hablas claro y confiesas que si estás aquí es porque no me tienes la confianza para dejarme solo?

—Fye, pase por esto muchas veces, sé que uno no cambia de parecer de la noche a la mañana y sé que basta sólo un instante para que intentes algo irreversible de nuevo.

—No voy a cortarme las venas, listo, eso debería bastarte.

—Pero la verdad es que no me basta. Yo también dije eso mismo muchas veces y de igual forma lo intente, así que…— Sin invitación se abre paso a la casa de Fye —"Fiesta de películas".

Fye suspira, derrotado —¿Por qué eres así?

—Ya te lo dije, es porque se trata de ti— Le sonríe, una sonrisa que en esos momentos a Fye se le antoja de lo más cínica.

—No habrá "fiesta" de nada— dice secamente —Esa es la sala, por haya esta la cocina, ya conoces mi habitación, esa de allá es la habitación de huéspedes, o lo era, ahora es la habitación de Kurogane, oh, y esa de ahí es la biblioteca. Ahora que ya te "mostré" la casa, has lo que se te pegue la gana.

—Eres un anfitrión horrible— Se queja por su frialdad.

—Y tú una visita muy molesta— responde indignado, dejando solo al pelinegro para ir a cambiarse. Se pone su pijama y una bata ligera antes de volver a buscar a Ashura a quien encuentra curioseando en su biblioteca —¿Algo de tu agrado?

—Mucho en realidad— Dice sin dejar de leer la contraportada de uno de los libros.

Comienzan a leer juntos en la biblioteca durante gran rato hasta que ponen pausa para que Ashura vaya a la cocina a prepararles un refrigerio.

—Prepare fresas con nata— dice entrando a la habitación del rubio, esperaba encontrarlo ahí pero no estaba. Escuchó ruidos en la habitación que el rubio dijo era de su esposo, se dirigió allí. Fye buscaba hábilmente en un cajón, sacando al poco un pijama que entregó a Ashura apenas le vio.

—¿No se molestara tu… bueno…. "él"?

—Hay otros tres limpios, ni siquiera va a notarlo— mencionó cerrando el cajón de nuevo —Vamos.

Fye apagó las luces de la casa y entraron a su habitación, recostándose uno al lado del otro para continuar con su lectura mientras comían las fresas con nata que les preparó Ashura. Fye es el primero en quedarse dormido, el pelinegro le acomoda y le arropa con cuidado, apagando las luces y disponiéndose a dormir también.

Eran cerca de la 01:30 am cuando Ashura se despertó a causa de algunos ruidos en la casa, lo cual le pareció muy extraño, se levantó dispuesto a ir a echar un vistazo siendo casi golpeado con la puerta de la habitación cuando ésta se abrió de repente, logró esconderse detrás de la puerta justo antes de ser visto por aquel a quien reconoció como el esposo de Fye. El moreno entró sigilosamente acercándose hasta la cama en donde vio por apenas unos cuantos segundos al dormido rubio antes de volver a salir de la habitación. Ashura suspiró aliviado. ¿Qué hubiese sucedido si el esposo del rubio lo encontraba ahí? Probablemente nada bueno para Fye.


	17. Capítulo 17

_**Kima**_ _muchas gracias :3 me alegra que te gustara a pesar de que fue un cap relajadon ^u^ me contagias tus ganas de ver sangre xDD_

 _Una disculpa enorme por la demora!_

 _Muchas gracias por leer y por comentar :3_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Capítulo 17

Aquella mañana tres suaves toques en la puerta fueron lo que le despertaron, Fye se desperezó un poco y murmuró un audible "adelante" mientras se sentaba en la cama. Kurogane entró en la habitación saludándole con un "buenos días" antes de sentarse en la cama muy cerca de él.

—¿Cómo estás?— Preguntó Kurogane. Desde que se habían visto aquella noche con un Fye destrozado, el moreno no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con el rubio, iban dos días ya desde aquello.

—….— Fye lo mira y casi puede creerse la preocupación en la mirada del moreno, más no llega a hacerlo pues las crueles palabras "alguien como él", "un capricho", "la basura que hace" y "don nadie", se lo impiden, rebobinándose en su cabeza como el eco más desolador de este mundo.

—Aquel día… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?, ¿Ocurrió algo en la galería?, ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

—….— Fye recuerda aquellos hechos entonces y su mirada viaja hasta la pintura abandonada junto a una de las paredes de la habitación, se encontraba cubierta con una manta que la protegía del polvo —¿Qué sucedió?

—¿Cómo?— Pregunta Kurogane desconcertado.

—Aquel día, dijiste que no pudiste llegar a la galería porque había ocurrido un inconveniente— explica el rubio —¿Qué sucedió?

—Oh… Noa se enfermó y tuve que llevarlo al hospital.

—Noa— Susurra débilmente, recordando que aquel día los imaginó a los dos burlándose de él, de su ingenuidad, de su dolor, de su amor… probablemente era así, probablemente esos dos se divertían a su costa, riéndose de todas esas veces en las que Kurogane jugó con él y que lo hizo sentirse humillado; aquella vez en el cumpleaños del moreno y que éste nunca llegó, debieron divertirse mucho imaginando todos los problemas que él tendría para justificar la ausencia de Kurogane en su propia fiesta, la incomodidad y la vergüenza, o aquella vez en la que Kurogane le hizo esperar por horas afuera de su oficina para poder verlo mientras que el moreno pasaba esas horas con Noa en su oficina, haciendo quién sabe qué cosas, y esa vez en la galería, haciéndole esperar también por horas cuando seguramente Kurogane no tenía intenciones de llegar siquiera… y si Kurogane fue capaz de eso, si su crueldad para con él llegaba a tanto, entonces, probablemente el moreno estaba al tanto de aquella llamada, de aquel video y de aquella grabación enviados por Noa… Seguramente todo era parte de su juego para con él.

—¿Fue por eso que llorabas, porque no pude ir?— pregunta Kurogane con un tono con sabor a culpabilidad y de nuevo Fye casi puede creérselo.

¿En eso consistía su juego? ¿En ver cuánto era capaz de soportar él en silencio? ¿Querían ver a qué grado ascendía su estupidez de perdonarle todo? ¿O acaso buscaban averiguar cuánto era capaz de soportar antes de romperse por completo?...

Era realmente cruel el que Kurogane estuviese ahí frente a él, pretendiendo que no sabe nada mientras, a su vez, él pretende lo mismo.

—Me fue muy bien ese día ¿Sabes? Todas mis pinturas fueron vendidas, excepto esa de ahí— señala con calma —Fue la última que hice y no pude venderla, es demasiado personal para mí… y me gustaría que tú la vie…

El celular de Kurogane comienza a sonar, el moreno se apresura a contestar, saliendo de la habitación mientras habla unas cuantas frases sueltas, para cuando finaliza la llamada vuelve con Fye únicamente para decirle que se tiene que ir, marchándose apresuradamente sin darle al rubio tiempo de más.

Y ahí estaban de nuevo, Kurogane fingiéndose interesado para luego simplemente pasarle de largo, hm. Fye se puso de pie, tomó el tazón vacío de sus fresas con nata de la noche anterior y lo arrojó con furia contra la pared. Gimió con frustración y rabia, pasándose las manos entre los cabellos en un ademán de intentar tranquilizarse.

—Tienes mucha rabia reprimida— Mencionó Ashura recién saliendo de debajo de la cama.

Fye le miró y le sonrió avergonzado, hubiera preferido que el pelinegro no conociera aquella faceta suya.

—Lo siento.

—Descuida, al menos tú puedes sacar tu frustración, en el hospital si yo lo intentaba me daban una paliza y un sedante.

—Hm— Fye suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama —No tienes una idea de cuánto odio a ese mocoso.

—¿Sólo a él?

—…..— Fye le miró sin entender pero al poco lo comprende —Antes sí…. ahora ya no estoy tan seguro— Dice con sincera confusión y dolor.

—Se me ocurre algo para canalizar tu ira— Dice Ashura con entusiasmo.

De aquella manera es que terminan en un club de la ciudad, en el área de béisbol precisamente para "practicar" aquel deporte.

—No estoy muy seguro de esto— Dice Fye sosteniendo aquel bate entre las manos, esperando por el lanzamiento de Ashura que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de él.

—No hay mejor forma que esto, las personas se sienten más seguras y agresivas con un bate en las manos.

—Pues yo no me siento ni lo uno ni lo otro— Murmura el rubio, indeciso.

Ashura hace el primer lanzamiento el cual Fye falla pues no logra golpear la bola, ni esa ni la vez que le sigue, tampoco las 27 que le siguieron después de esa.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Si ahora me siento más agresivo es únicamente porque quiero batear tu cabeza!— Grita Fye completamente frustrado, Ashura ríe, más que sentirse amenazado Fye le provoca una gran ternura, bueno, él y su torpeza.

—¿Cómo es que eres tan malo?

—¡Cierra la boca!

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Intentemos otra cosa.

Y es así como terminan en el área de tenis, a comparación Fye es bastante bueno aquí. Comienzan con una partida pero el rubio lanzaba tan fuerte que el pelinegro no pudo seguirle el ritmo en los lanzamientos por mucho tiempo, por lo que los próximos lanzamientos son realizados con la máquina.

—¿Te sientes mejor?— pregunta cuando el rubio no puede más y se deja caer al suelo para descansar.

—Bastante… en cada lanzamiento pensaba en ellos y….

—Lo sé. No me gustaría ser tu esposo en estos momentos— menciona robándole una sonrisa a Fye.

Aquella noche Ashura volvió a quedarse en casa del rubio, en la cama del rubio, y a diferencia de la noche anterior no hubo ninguna clase de incidente con el esposo de Fye.

Durante los siguientes días continuaron saliendo juntos, ya fuera yendo al club donde al parecer Ashura tenía membresía, o ir de compras, a comer a distintos restaurantes de la ciudad y en ocasiones incluso Fye acompañaba al pelinegro a realizar papeleos con respecto a la galería, por último Ashura se iba a su propia casa para luego volver con el rubio a pasar la noche; leían juntos, debatían sus opiniones al respecto, charlaban de una y mil cosas, veían películas (eso sí, nada que tuviera que ver con engaños o amor), y en algún momento dado Fye comenzó a darle clases de pintura y dibujo.

Fueron cerca de tres semanas en las que prácticamente estuvieron juntos todo el tiempo antes de que Ashura decidiera darle ese voto de confianza al rubio de que, si se iba esa noche, al regresar mañana por la mañana lo encontraría ahí mismo. Cabe mencionarse que en el transcurso de esas semanas el aún esposo de Fye no notó su presencia en la habitación del rubio, lo que le daba a Ashura una idea de lo abandonado que ese hombre tenía a Fye y su aparente poco o nulo interés por él. Cuando Ashura pensaba en Kurogane no lo hacía con molestia o con alguna clase de resentimiento, sino más bien con lastima, compadecía a ese hombre por no poder apreciar la valiosa persona que había tenido a su lado, que aún tenía a su alcance y que ni siquiera miraba. ¡Cielos eternos! ¿Cómo podía existir alguien capaz de despreciar a una persona como Fye?, Si el rubio era maravillosamente como una especie de sueño imposible de existir y sin embargo existía y la persona que lo tenía al alcance ¡simplemente no lo miraba! ¿Cómo podía aquel hombre ignorar lo bonito que era el rubio cuando sonreía, o su hermosa y sutil figura, lo sexy que se veía con el cabello húmedo o lo tierno que lucía cuando dormía; y lo mucho que uno podía pasar mirándolo cuando lo hacía?, ¿Cómo?

Aún incluso de que ya no se quedaban juntos continuaron viéndose todos los días y, cuando Fye perdía la fuerza y/o los ánimos de siquiera levantarse de la cama, Ashura lo sacaba casi a arrastras. No les faltaban cosas por hacer, Ashura comenzó a presentarle a algunos pintores que había conocido durante las diversas galerías que había organizado, todos eran muy diferentes en cuanto a personalidades como de edades, pero todos estaban conectados entre sí por el amor a la pintura, y Fye se sintió bastante motivado al conocerlos a todos. En algún momento dado el pelilargo comenzó a invitarle también a algunas exposiciones y galerías tanto dentro como fuera de la ciudad, en todas esas ocasiones Fye ni siquiera avisó a Kurogane, guiado por la certeza de que el moreno ni siquiera notaría su ausencia y, cuando el viaje duraba más de un día Fye únicamente dejaba una nota sobre su cama por si acaso el moreno lo buscaba, algunas veces no sentía decepción al volver y encontrar su nota intacta, en cambio había días en que la indiferencia de Kurogane para con él dolía como la herida más cruel.

Al parecer para Fye todo iba bien si estaba con Ashura, se distraía y divertía tanto que se olvidaba de pensar en cosas dolorosas, en cambio cuando el pelilargo lo dejaba era un tormento para el rubio, la soledad no hacía más que traer a su mente amargos y cristalizados sentimientos, entonces lloraba en silencio, pero al poco las lágrimas se convertían en lágrimas de rabia y de odio…. Odio hacia Noa, el chiquillo que tenía todo lo que él necesitaba para ser feliz, hacia sí mimo por tanta humillación que le permitió a Kurogane y que de alguna manera le seguía permitiendo, y también hacia Kurogane por todo lo que le había hecho, por todo lo que continuaba haciéndole, por burlarse de sus sentimientos, por su frialdad para con él y por toda su crueldad.

En todas sus salidas fuera de la ciudad con Ashura, solamente una vez fue que Kurogane notó su ausencia en la casa. Fue un viaje a las afueras de Gujō, el viaje era de 7 horas en auto, un viaje algo agotador pero que realmente valió la pena, el lugar era pequeño, bastante acogedor y sobre todo natural, sí, natural, Fye no encontraba mejor palabra para describir aquel lugar rodeado de verdes y amplios prados, de montañas y un rio majestuoso, sin contar con las aguas termales, era simplemente un pequeño paraíso.

El lugar era tan pequeño que no contaba con un hotel, pero afortunadamente les dieron alojamiento en una pequeña posada. Su primera tarde en ese lugar básicamente sólo comieron y se fueron a la cama para descansar, su habitación en la posada era pequeña pero contaba con dos camas individuales.

Al día siguiente ambos se levantaron muy temprano y salieron a explorar, dieron una gran caminata por el pueblo y los prados, llegaron al rio y siguieron su curso por un buen tramo, deteniéndose a descansar en sus orillas cuando el cansancio fue demasiado, charlaron, compartieron pensamientos y sentimientos, porque eso hacen los amigos ¿Cierto? Hacía tanto tiempo que Fye no tenía una relación de amistad con alguien que parecía haber olvidado como era aquello, sin embargo Ashura era tan espontaneo y paciente que le facilitaba muchísimo las cosas.

Almorzaron y continuaron recorriendo el lugar, se adentraron en un bosque del que no salieron muy limpios, literalmente; la tierra del bosque estaba húmeda y poco firme, por lo que en algún momento extraño Fye terminó resbalando, alarmado Ashura se apresuró a levantarle pero en el proceso terminó resbalando también, y al intentar pararse casi vuelven a terminar contra el suelo, ambos rieron por su torpeza.

—Me raspe las manos— Chilló Fye mientras enjuagaba sus lastimadas manos en un pequeño arroyo —Duele, duele, duele.

—Eres un llorón— Bromeó Ashura.

—¿Llorón? ME DUELE, insensible— suelta indignado.

—Yo debería llorar, mira mi ropa.

—Que banal eres.

—¿Banal? ¿¡Banal!? Si continuas arruinando mi ropa me voy a quedar sin muda alguna, mi maleta es pequeña por si no lo notaste.

—Igual que la mía y no me estoy quejando.

De esa manera ambos comenzaron con una riña de la cual realmente ninguno se tomó algo enserio, por mucho que ambos fingieron que sí. Al final, justo cuando Fye se creía el ganador de su pequeña riña, Ashura decidió tomarlo de la cintura y arrojarlo al arroyo, provocando que el rubio se empapara por completo.

Fye no puede creer que el pelinegro se haya atrevido a hacer eso realmente, enfadado e indignado aprovechó para cavar en el arroyo y formar una gran bola de lodo, esperando el momento preciso de tomar desprevenido al pelinegro.

Pronto llegó el turno de Ashura para la incredulidad y la indignación, definitivamente Fye no acababa de hacer lo que creía que hizo, pero al pasar las manos por su lodoso cabello es que puede creerlo… su cabello… ¡Su cabello! Resentido observa al rubio quien le sonríe divertido, esto no podía quedarse así. Rápidamente va al arroyo y comienza a formar su propia bola de lodo pero para cuando termina Fye ya ha salido y corría en dirección del camino de regreso, el pelinegro no tarda en salir tras él. Fye corre y ríe sin poder evitarlo, esquivando hábilmente las bolas de lodo que son lanzadas contra él, corriendo entre los árboles con mucha agilidad.

—¡Ven aquí! ¡Vas a pagar!— Gritó el pelinegro en cuanto las bolas de lodo se le terminaron y ahora corría simplemente para pillar a ese atrevido rubio.

—¡Gane!— Grita Fye una vez fuera del bosque, elevando los brazos y deteniéndose a saborear su fresca victoria, siendo derribado por Ashura quien le alcanza sin detenerse, atrapando a su fugitivo y cayendo con él —¡Ahhh!

La caída no es dolorosa para ninguno de los dos pues el pasto verde y algo crecido amortigua su caída perfectamente, vuelven a reír hasta que se detienen para tranquilizarse y recuperar el aire.

—Oye, pesas— Dice Fye al notar que el cuerpo del pelinegro sigue sobre el suyo.

—…— Ashura no le responde, tan sólo le regala una sonrisa tranquila.

Y es entonces que el tiempo parece detenerse y congelarlos a ambos en ese instante en el que no hay nada más alrededor o algo más allá de ese hermoso cielo sobre ellos, o de aquellas flores silvestres, el viento fresco que les acariciaba con timidez, de los ojos ajenos, la respiración tranquila del otro y la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

Fye no se siente incómodo de tener el cuerpo de Ashura sobre el suyo, sin embargo al poco comienza a sentir cierto nerviosismo cuando la calidez del cuerpo ajeno le recuerda a otro cuerpo, otra sensación, otro olor, otra piel y otros ojos.

—Realmente me falta el aire— Miente apresuradamente, empujando con sus manos al de cabello largo para apartarle y poder sentarse sobre la hierba.

—Te lo mereces, has arruinado mi cabello— dice alegremente pero nota algo extraño en el rubio.

Deciden que es tiempo de volver a la posada, Fye argumenta que quiere tomar un baño.

Ninguno de los dos tiene queja alguna de la posada, su cuarto está limpio, las camas son cómodas, la comida es rica y, si pusieran un pero a su estadía en ese lugar, sería, probablemente el hecho de que sólo hubiese un baño.

—Fye llevas una hora ahí adentro, yo también me quiero bañar, mi cabello está tieso como estropajo.

—Exageras— Responde el rubio desde el otro lado.

—-No exagero— Responde Ashura. No exagera.

Dentro Fye sonríe, disfrutando de la tina con agua caliente y esencias de baño con olor a rosas, sí, toda una delicia, relajándose por completo sin esperar que la puerta del baño se abriera de pronto dejando entrar a un muy ansioso pelinegro que, no pudiendo soportar más su horrible cabello, decide entrar y aún con ropa se mete a la tina para sumergirse por completo.

—¿¡Estás loco!?— pregunta el rubio arrinconándose al otro extremo, molestándose más que por la invasión a su intimidad, por el hecho de que su agua se haya coloreado de café al instante.

Ashura le ignora y comienza a tallar su cabello con esmero, Fye resopla, está dispuesto a pararse para marcharse pero recuerda que está completamente desnudo y el pudor le impide moverse de su lugar.

El pelinegro se unta jabón y comienza a lavarse el cabello, una vez que está limpio toma la regadera de mano y enjuaga su cabello para volver a repetir el proceso de lavado, es entonces que parece percatarse de la presencia de Fye.

—¿No habías terminado aún?— pregunta mientras lava las puntas.

—yo…— Desvía la mirada, le avergonzaba decir que era por vergüenza que no se marchaba aún, así que rápidamente busca una excusa —Quiero relajarme en la tina un poco más.

—¿…..? Claro— Dice distraídamente —Deberías cambiar el agua, te la ensucie toda— menciona arrepentido por haber fastidiado la relajación del rubio, es que simplemente no había podido continuar con su cabello de esa manera ni un minuto más —Si quieres lo hago yo— Se ofrece y antes de que Fye pueda negarse él ya ha abierto el tapón para vaciar el agua de la tina.

Al rubio se le suben los colores al rostro al ver el agua desapareciendo y a su cuerpo cada vez más expuesto, pero Ashura no nota ni lo uno ni lo otro pues sale de la tina comenzando a quitarse la ropa para bañarse por completo. Fye ya había visto antes a Ashura semidesnudo pues de vez en cuando nadaban en la piscina del club en donde el pelinegro tenía membresía, por lo que se podría decir que "conocía" ese cuerpo, sin embargo cuando Ashura se quitó la ropa interior sin ningún pudor Fye desvió el rostro enrojecido e intimidado. El agua se vació por completo y Fye se abrazó a sus piernas cubriendo su intimidad en el proceso.

—La enjuagare y volveré a llenarla— Avisó Ashura comenzando a limpiar los restos de tierra con la regadera de mano, concentrado en que todo quedara limpio no notó que el otro estaba bastante cohibido. Volvió a cerrar la tina y abrió las llaves para volver a llenar —¿A esta temperatura está bien, Fye?

Al no recibir respuesta eleva la mirada al rubio, lo ve sonrojado y bastante tímido, desviando el rostro de su dirección, es entonces que lo comprende todo, o cree que lo comprende.

—Oh, lo siento. No me molesta que me veas desnudo ni nada por el estilo, los baños del hospital psiquiátrico eran muy parecidos a los de una prisión, no había nada de intimidad y al tiempo me acostumbre— Explica.

Ahora Fye se siente morir de vergüenza, " _que tú no tengas pudor no significa que yo no lo tenga_ ", quiere gritarle pero se contiene. Para su fortuna la tina no tarda en volver a llenarse y por poco se le escapa un suspiro de alivio. Ashura continúa su lavado esta vez fuera de la tina, bañando su cuerpo sin prestar atención al rubio… por en cambio, casi sin querer, es Fye quien no puede evitar darle una mirada al pelinegro y a su completa anatomía, reprimiéndose casi al instante por ser tan atrevido.

Ashura sale primero, Fye se queda cerca de otra hora ahí en el agua, meditando, alejando de su mente la imagen del cuerpo desnudo del otro, es entonces cuando el cuerpo desnudo de Kurogane llega a su mente y no sabe si pensar en él realmente sea lo mejor, porque pensar en el cuerpo desnudo y sensual de su aún esposo y todas esas partes que le encantaban de él, no sólo evocaba a aquel inevitable deseo por él, sino que la imagen de Noa venía anudada a Kurogane y entonces recordaba también que ya no era más que los despojos de lo que Kurogane había dejado de él, el " _don nadie_ " que seguramente muy pronto desecharía… y la miseria volvía a abrirse paso, aunque ya no venía sola, ahora era acompañada siempre de la mano del rencor, el cual parecía crecer en su pecho cada vez más.


	18. Capítulo 18

_Hoooooooooooooooola!_

 _No, no tomaron ninguna bebida alucinógena, este fic ah sido actualizado! buajajaja, ok nop._

 _Mmm bien, merecen saber la razón de mi ausencia en todo este tiempo, amm más o menos por el mes de Diciembre la salud de mi abuelo comenzó a decaer, de hecho yo no sentí siquiera que fuera navidad, no pusimos adornos ni nada porque todos estábamos muy preocupados, mm llegó un día en el que se puso muy grave y tuvieron que hospitalizarlo… es muy duro recordarlo, fueron días en los que no tenía cabeza para nada más, mi familia es mi todo, mi motor, y mi abuelo es una de las personas más importantes en mi vida. Estuvo varios días hospitalizado, de hecho pasó año nuevo en el hospital, pero afortunadamente mi abuelo ya está de vuelta en la casa, está mejor y espero que su recuperación siga muy muy muy bien :3_

 _Entonces… amm la cosa está así, sé que fue mucho tiempo, a las personas que hoy siguen leyendo esto muchas gracias, las personas que ya no pues, es muy comprensible u.u lo sé, yo aún quiero darle un final a este proyecto, que igual ya no nos queda demasiado. En verdad lamento muchísimo la demora._

 _Estoy algo indecisa con la primera parte, no me convenció mucho pero creo que la compensa la segunda parte, en fin, es todo suyo._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Capítulo 18**

Los días para Fye y Ashura continuaron transcurriendo sin pormenores, de modo que cumplieron una semana de sus mini-vacaciones en las cuales habían avanzado bastante en las clases de dibujo para Ashura, habían ido a las aguas termales, nadado en el rio, Fye le enseñó a Ashura el cómo trepar un árbol e incluso una noche bebieron hasta embriagarse, y aquel primer día de su segunda semana habían permanecido en la posada toda la mañana y la tarde pues estuvo lloviendo bastante.

—Ven, te mostrare algo— Fueron las palabras de Ashura apenas entró en su habitación compartida.

—¿Qué cosa?— Preguntó el rubio, extrañado ya que era de noche ¿Qué tendría que mostrarle Ashura?

—Es sorpresa, tendrás que cubrirte los ojos.

De esa manera, vendado, curioso y un tanto inseguro de sus pasos, Fye fue guiado fuera de la posada, caminando tomado de la mano de Ashura quién le guiaba con paciencia y cuidado, hasta que finalmente llegaron a lo que sea que el pelinegro quería mostrarle.

—¿Listo?— Fye asintió y el pelinegro le quitó la venda.

Lo que el rubio encontró fue un campo con cientos de luces… pequeñas y parpadeantes luces en verdes colores. La imagen dejó al rubio maravillado; sobre los prados un manto de luciérnagas volaban de aquí para haya con suaves destellos mientras que, otras por en cambio, se detenían sobre la hierba húmeda, pardeando de igual manera.

—Es hermoso.

—Lo sé— Responde Ashura convencido y sin poder apartar la mirada del rostro iluminado del rubio, era simplemente hermoso, sí.

Fye intenta atrapar entre sus manos una luciérnaga que pasa por su lado, siguiéndola y adentrándose en el prado, atrapándole con sutileza, viéndola brillar sobre su mano para luego verla volar una vez más, mirándola alejándose hasta que la mano de Ashura se posa en su mejilla.

—¿Eh?— Fye le mira.

—Te atrape.

—…

—…— Ashura le sonríe.

El momento perfecto, en el lugar perfecto, en el instante perfecto y la persona correcta, sin duda fue la magia del momento la que motivo al cuerpo de Ashura a acercarse al rubio con lentitud y besar sus labios. Cuando se aparta Fye tiene los ojos cerrados, pero cuando finalmente los abre sólo puede ver tristeza en ellos.

—¿Tenías que arruinarlo todo?— Preguntó Fye de manera dolorosa.

—¿Fye?— Pregunta preocupado más no obtiene una respuesta, el rubio le da la espalda y comienza a alejarse, y él, confundido, arrepentido y dolido, lo deja marchar.

El rubio se apresura a llegar a la posada, entrando al cuarto sintiendo un revuelo de todas sus emociones, era todo tan horriblemente confuso. Tomó una almohada y ahogó en ella un grito, terminando a tiempo para escuchar su teléfono vibrando en el cajón donde lo había abandonado apenas llegar pues no creyó realmente que alguien le llamase.

¿Kurogane?

Apresurado, Fye fue en busca de su celular, el nombre del moreno apareció en la pantalla, pero cuando iba a responder su celular se apaga con la batería completamente muerta.

—Genial— Murmura con molestia mientras rebusca entre sus cosas por su cargador —Enciende, enciende— Murmura mientras conecta el aparato.

Cuando su teléfono vuelve a encender encuentra 17 llamadas perdidas de Kurogane, ¿Habría pasado algo?. No espera más y llama de regreso, preocupado de que algo grave hubiese ocurrido, porque ¿Qué otra razón habría para que Kurogane le buscase?

—¿Kurogane?

—¿¡Dónde rayos estás!?

—…

—¿¡Fye, en dónde rayos estás!?

—Estoy en un pueblo a las afueras de Gujō

—¿Qué? ¿En dónde? ¿¡Qué rayos sucede contigo!? ¡Una nota! ¡Dejaste una maldita nota!

—….

En ese momento la puerta se abre y entra Ashura, la mirada de Fye va hasta el pelinegro.

—…. Volveré mañana a primera hora, llegare ahí por la tarde— Dice y cuelga, apagando el teléfono una vez más, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

—Fye, yo realmente….

—… No-digas-nada— Dice molestó.

oOoOoOo

El camino de regreso fue la cosa más incómoda tanto para Ashura como para Fye, la mayor parte lo hicieron sumergidos en el silencio, cada uno con sus sentimientos y pensamientos gritando a todo pulmón dentro de sus cabezas. En algunos momentos Ashura había intentado hablar con Fye recibiendo siempre una rápida negativa del rubio que le impedía continuar.

—Fye, tenemos que hablar— Insistió una vez más cuando aparcó frente a la casa del rubio.

—No hay nada de qué hablar— Responde cortante, tomando sus cosas para bajar.

—Claro que hay bastante de que hablar y lo sabes muy bien— Insiste el peli-largo comenzando a desesperarse.

—Lo único que yo sé es que tú me quitaste a mi amigo

—Sigo aquí ¿Es que no lo ves?

—….— Le da una mirada que Ashura no sabe cómo interpretar y baja del auto apresurándose con su equipaje para entrar a su casa, pudiendo respirar aliviado apenas hacerlo ¿¡Por qué tenía que haberlo besado!? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

—¿Ahora si vas a explicarme qué rayos significa esto?— pregunta Kurogane apareciendo de pronto y causándole un sobresalto al pecho del rubio, mostrando en una de sus manos la nota que Fye había dejado en su propia habitación, nota en la que explicaba apenas que salía de viaje y nada más.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que hacia bastante que no tomábamos vacaciones? ¿Recuerdas lo qué me dijiste? Dijiste que las tomara yo solo.

—¡Pudiste haberme avisado! ¿¡Por qué rayos no lo hiciste!?

Fye reprime un bufido, desvía la mirada con cansancio, ignorando los gritos del moreno pues su mente no puede dejar de preocuparse por cierto beso que tiene sus emociones completamente revueltas y ni hablar de los confusos sentimientos, pero regresa a la realidad de manera abrupta cuando Kurogane, descubriéndose ignorado, le toma del rostro con una mano obligándole a mirarle, apretando sus mejillas entre sus dedos sin cuidado alguno.

Efectivamente ahora parece tener la atención del rubio quien le mira a los ojos, más sin embargo Fye no está escuchando los reclamos de Kurogane, a su mente tan sólo llegan las palabras "don nadie" y se repiten una y otra vez, para el moreno él no era más que eso, "un don nadie", alguien con tan poco valor que no le importa lastimarlo en lo más mínimo. Tal como lo había tomado Kurogane le suelta de manera brusca, es entonces que la humillación se abraza al pecho del rubio, inevitablemente recuerda aquellas otras ocasiones en las que el moreno le ha maltratado antes: aquella vez en la fiesta de sus padre y aquella bofetada…

Kurogane detiene su reclamo, en parte por sorpresa, otra parte por dolor. La cachetada que le soltó Fye había resonado por toda la sala.

—No te atrevas a ponerme una mano encima de nuevo, ¡Nunca más!— Declaró Fye con convicción y frialdad, tomó su equipaje y le pasó de largo para irse a su habitación.

—¡No hemos terminado de hablar!— Le llama Kurogane, furioso.

—Para mí terminamos de hablar hace mucho— Responde antes de encerrarse en su habitación tras un portazo.

Los ojos azules se humedecieron entonces, era más causa del dolor físico en su rostro que otra cosa, por lo que masajea con cuidado sus mejillas y como por automático recuerda la sensación de la caricia de Ashura, esa que le dio justo antes de besarlo….

—¿Por qué tenías que besarme?— Susurra dolido, confundido y… temeroso.

Luego de aquel día Fye pasó las siguientes dos semanas evadiendo a Ashura, algo difícil tomando en cuenta lo mucho que se había acostumbrado a su presencia y con lo mucho que el pelilargo insistía en hablar con él, pero Fye estaba aterrado de hacerle frente a aquella situación así que simplemente estaba decidido a no ceder, al menos hasta que tuviera claro qué era lo que sentía por Ashura exactamente, es decir, era obvio que le quería, era imposible no hacerlo con todo lo que habían pasado juntos, con todo lo que Ashura había hecho por él, la idea de sacarlo para siempre de su vida ni siquiera tenía cavidad en su mente, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Era acaso por egoísmo? Es decir, se sentía tan bien con él, tan vivo, tan entusiasta ¿Era únicamente por esa razón por la que no quería alejarse de él, por miedo a estar solo de nuevo?

¿O era en realidad porque consideraba al pelilargo como su amigo? Aunque… por mucho que Fye se lo repitiera en su cabeza la palabra "amigo" no calzaba a lo que sentía por Ashura, ¿Entonces qué era aquello que sentía por él? ¿Estaban sus sentimientos arraigados al agradecimiento y nada más? Y de ser todo así, Fye realmente no creía que Ashura se mereciera aquello, el pelinegro merecía a alguien que no dudara de sus sentimientos, a alguien que no crea amarle sino que le ame de verdad, alguien no tan descompuesto como lo estaba él…. Además ¿Podría él realmente volver a amar con la misma intensidad con la que se había entregado a Kurogane?... Apenas pensar en aquello su corazón se sintió lacerado por el miedo, no, no volvería a amar con la misma intensidad, con tal ingenuidad, con toda la confianza, nunca más, no soportaría volver a pasar por lo mismo, por toda esa oscuridad, ese dolor, la amargura y la dificultad con la que aún no podía sacarse completamente del pecho a esa única persona que llevaba adherida en él.

Y hablando de Kurogane, luego de su discusión no habían tenido otro percance, bueno, no habían vuelto a cruzar palabras siquiera, aunque si se habían estado viendo y mucho, o algo así, los últimos días Kurogane había estado llegando temprano, Fye lo había notado porque ahora que evitaba a Ashura se quedaba la mayor parte del día en la casa, leyendo por las tardes en la sala, de esa manera había visto a Kurogane llegar sin dirigirle la palabra o la mirada, el moreno entraba en su habitación, se aseaba y volvía a salir con alguno de sus trajes de gala puestos, esos que solía usar para las elegantes fiestas con sus socios, o para las cenas formales en las que cerraba tratos de manera amistosa, en fin, ese tipo de eventos en los cuales antes Kurogane no sólo llevaba un traje sino también un esposo, sin embargo Kurogane no había solicitado su presencia para ninguno de esos eventos, Fye suponía que, el moreno ya no le requería de ninguna manera en aquellas reuniones ni siquiera por apariencia, después de todo pronto se divorciaría de él, tenía que dejar claro para los demás el distanciamiento de ambos, de esa manera no les parecería raro cuando se anunciara divorciado, seguramente se trataba de eso, pura estrategia, quizá era también esa la razón de que el trámite del divorcio se estuviera tardando tanto, como sea que fuera, no había ninguna razón para pensar demasiado en ello, o en lo que hiciera Kurogane para justificar la ausencia de su aún esposo, después de todo, no existía motivo alguno para que Fye estuviera ahí si ya estaba Noa abriéndose paso de a poco. Y sin darle más importancia a aquello Fye volvía con tranquilidad a su lectura.

…

Fue una mañana relativamente fría cuando Fye recibió aquella extraña carta dejada por debajo de la puerta, el rubio suspiró con nostalgia, aquella era una carta de Ashura para él.

" _Ya que no me permites verte o hablarte de ninguna manera eh tenido que recurrir a medidas mucho más drásticas._

 _Justo ahora, te aseguro, no soy más que un hombre terriblemente desesperado y abrumado por tu ausencia, reconozco que fue error mío por haber hecho lo que hice. Desde que llegamos no eh hecho otra cosa más que lamentarme y lamentarme (más) por haberte besado, pensando y buscando la mejor manera de disculparme contigo, no miento al decirte que paso las noches en largos insomnios que tienen tu nombre, tu rostro y el sabor de tus labios en ellos, y por los días no soy más que un ente cuya única misión es lograr volver a verte._

 _Sé que tus heridas aún están abiertas. Sé que aún estás casado. Sé también, perfectamente, que aún le guardas sentimientos a tu esposo. De todo estoy consciente y aun así yo no puedo evitar sentirme como me siento, no me has permitido decírtelo, pero por este medio no podrás impedir que te lo diga; Me enamore de ti._

 _Me enamore de ti, Fye._

 _Estoy jodida y completamente enamorado y me sentí muy culpable por esto pero, ya me di cuenta de que no es mi culpa, sino tuya, sí, así como lo estás leyendo, todo esto es culpa tuya._

 _Tuya por ser quien eres, es tu culpa por el hecho de ser tú._

 _Tú eres mi luciérnaga Fye, ese hermoso ser que vuela tranquilamente, encendiendo y apagando su destello, que me invita sin querer, a ir tras él para luego posarse sobre mi mano y alejarse volando sin mirar atrás. Y no sabes cómo entristece el verte partir._

 _Ya ni siquiera me acuerdo de cómo era la vida antes de ti, y no quiero pensar cómo es la vida sin ti, y entre tantos olvidos y tantos no quereres, pienso, quizá de manera enamorada y soñadora, que quizás, sólo quizás, todos los caminos que eh cruzado estaban destinados a terminar en ti, en encontrarte… tan sólo quizás…_

… _Aunque nunca podré saberlo si no me das una oportunidad de intentar averiguarlo._

 _Por favor Fye, no permitas que me convierta en el "quizás" de tu vida."_

—Pero que tonto— Susurra el rubio con la voz rota y los ojos cristalizados, sonriendo de manera triste —¿Por qué eres así?

Ashura era definitivamente un tonto, porque si Fye era una luciérnaga, entonces Ashura era sin duda alguna una estrella, brillando en el firmamento con luz propia, sin caer, sin titubear, una estrella tonta que bien podría fijar sus ojos en otra estrella igual de brillante, en cambió posaba su vista hacia abajo, en una luciérnaga cuya luz nunca es constante, una tan pequeña y frágil que nunca sería capaz de amarlo como una estrella se merece.

oOoOoOoOo

1 mes después:

Con cierto nerviosismo marca a la casa de su hijo, esperando expectante que fuera el esposo de éste quién respondiera.

—Diga.

—Fye— Dice con emoción al reconocer su voz, sintiendo una grata sensación al volver a escuchar la voz del chico rubio —Soy Akiko

—…..

—Por favor no vayas a colgar— Pidió apresuradamente tras el repentino silencio del otro lado —Quiero disculparme contigo por lo del otro día, eh estado intentando llamarte antes, como no respondías decidí cambiar mi número telefónico, me alegra que haya funcionado. Fye sé que tienes mucha razón en estar molesto conmigo, pero realmente estoy arrepentida por lo que te dije, por favor Fye perdóname por eso.

—….. Señora, yo realmente no…

—…. Hablémoslo personalmente— Dijo interrumpiéndole —Te lo suplico.

—….

—…..

—Está bien ¿Dónde nos vemos?

—Aquí en la casa ¿Puedes venir mañana?— Preguntó mirando con atención la fecha en el calendario.

—Sí, sí puedo. Nos vemos ahí— Dijo y colgó.

Para Akiko no importó lo distante que se mostró el rubio, creía que era algo normal luego de lo que había pasado, se alegró sinceramente ante la idea de volver a ver a Fye e intentar arreglar las cosas entre ambos.

Al día siguiente Akiko pidió que organizaran una mesa en la terraza para tomar el té y algunos refrigerios con su rubio invitado, pidiendo también algunos pastelillos para aquel día tan especial.

—¿Y todo esto?— Preguntó Souma robando uno de los pastelillos para comérselo al instante.

—Invite a Fye a venir a la casa— Respondió la mayor terminando de arreglar los detalles.

Al instante Souma hizo una cara de desagrado que nada tenía que ver con el bocadillo en su boca.

—Por favor compórtate y se amable con Fye, este es un día especial para él.

—Sí, claro— Respondió Souma sin darle importancia, el oportunista vendría a su casa una vez más ¿Es que acaso no tenía vergüenza? —¿Papá ya lo sabe?

—Sí.

—¿Y lo permitió?— Preguntó sorprendida —¿Después del espectáculo que hizo en su fiesta de cumpleaños?

—Tu padre y Kurogane ya arreglaron lo sucedido en su fiesta, así que ya no hay que darle más vueltas a eso, Souma— Dijo Akiko con cierto tono de cansancio y regaño.

—Lo que tú digas— Soltó y se fue de ahí al escuchar el timbre de la casa, seguramente se trataba del oportunista que había llegado ya. Souma caminó rumbo a la oficina de su padre intentando no toparse con el rubio pero justo se encontró con él en el pasillo, la chica se detuvo al verle… el rubio lucía diferente… pero ¿Qué era aquello? —Oportunista— "Saludó" cuando el rubio pasó por su lado.

—Souma— Respondió Fye pasándole de largo sin más, dirigiéndose a la terraza en dónde la madre de Kurogane le esperaba.

—¡Fye…!— la madre del moreno también quedó impresionada, sorprendida ante la presencia del rubio, Fye lucía más atractivo, había recuperado su peso y lucía radiante pese a la seriedad en su rostro. —Fye… gracias por aceptar venir, toma asiento por favor.

—Gracias— El rubio se sentó, observando con curiosidad los pastelillos sobre la mesa.

—Los pedí para ti, feliz cumpleaños, Fye.

—…— El rubio la mira directamente unos instantes, conservado el semblante serio —No tenía por qué haberse molestado, ni en esto, ni en pedirme una disculpa.

—Claro que tenía, yo quiero hacerlo. Estoy tan avergonzada sobre la manera en que fui contigo, por insinuar que…

—… No tiene que seguir. Se lo dije ese día ¿No? Kurogane es su hijo, entiendo que usted tome postura por él. Él es muy afortunado de tenerla.

—Sabes que a ti también te quiero como a un hijo— dijo tomando la mano del rubio entre la suya, casi al instante Fye la apartó.

—Pero no lo soy, es algo que usted y yo sabemos bien. Quería arreglar las cosas con usted por todo lo que hizo por mí en el pasado, aunque probablemente muy pronto ya no tendrá importancia la relación que yo tenga con todos ustedes.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?— Pregunta sorprendida por las palabras del rubio.

Fye iba a responderle cuando un aterrador grito de Souma pidiendo ayuda resonó por toda la casa, al instante ambos se pusieron de pie y corrieron a ver qué era lo que sucedía, Fye fue más rápido y llegó antes a dónde la chica se encontraba.

—¡Ayuda por favor!

Apenas entrar en la oficina de su suegro, Fye se encontró con la escena de una desesperada Souma y al padre de Kurogane inconsciente en el piso.

—¿Qué le pasó?— Preguntó Fye, inclinándose hacia él.

—No lo sé, de pronto se empezó a quejar y luego se desplomó al suelo— explicó la chica entre el nerviosismo y las lágrimas que le surcaban las mejillas.

Fye se apresuró a buscar su pulso, alarmándose cuando no encontró nada.

—¡Rápido, llamen una ambulancia!


End file.
